<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE SKYWALKER SAGA by Xacharus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992255">THE SKYWALKER SAGA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacharus/pseuds/Xacharus'>Xacharus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE SKYWALKER SAGA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Attempt(s), Epic, Long-Term Relationship(s), Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Multi, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Skywalker Family Drama, Space Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacharus/pseuds/Xacharus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-writing of Star Wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE SKYWALKER SAGA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Phantom Menace- Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please take time to read the Author's note in the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Disclaimer: This is purely fanfiction and I own no part of the Star Wars franchise except for the merchandise I've collected over the years. I have no financial gain whatsoever from this.</p><p> </p><p>       Greetings to all. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during these troubling times. As you all know, we 'wrapped up' Star Wars a few short months ago. Seems like it's been a few years! I can only speak for myself when I say that I was very disappointed with how the saga ended as well as the overall construction of the series in its entirety (excluding the original trilogy). Of course that's easy to say when looking back and, for me, 2019 was a year of terrible franchise “endings”. Truthfully speaking I thought that we, SW fans, deserved better- at least in terms of the story's quality. Again, this is only my opinion and I'm aware that not everyone will agree. That's completely acceptable. It was my own disappointment and anger that fed my desire to attempt to rewrite Star Wars (the prequels and sequels). I wanted to do this not because I think I'm some superior SW bastion of knowledge but because, after looking through the screenplays I found online, I really do think there's a better, more logical way to construct the story. I could be wrong. Please take into consideration that this is all opinion-based and meant for entertainment.</p><p>     Am I the one to do this? Who knows. Will everyone agree with my decisions? I highly doubt it. Is 20+ years of being a SW fan enough to get me through this? We'll find out! In all likelihood this has been done before, though I'm not aware of it. In any case, I can only hope that you will enjoy my version. I mean no offense to the original creators of this much-beloved saga.</p><p>A note on this, The Phantom Menace:</p><p>In hindsight, I have more good things to say about TPM than bad. I have re-watched the movie and read the screenplay more times than I care to admit and, despite its shortcomings, believe that all the threads of a good story are in there. I just feel that they could be assembled in a more pleasing way. Overall, the main problem with TPM is how dopey it is. I really can't come up with a better adjective. It's too silly- for anyone. The changes I made were not major, per se, but significant enough to affect the tone of the story. At the risk of going all Chris Nolan on you, I do think there's a lot to be gained by dialing down on the slapstick and technicolor and increasing the seriousness a bit. I have kept the screenplay format. I will only be working off of the screenplays and don't intend to bog them down with EU info because there is, quite literally, too much.</p><p>I could go on but will end this here and thank you for reading this fan's rendition of The Phantom Menace. I will post in segments. If you have any questions as to why I chose to do something a particular way, I look forward to your comments. If this is well-received I'll continue with AotC. Enjoy and May the 4<sup>th</sup> be with you!</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>STAR WARS</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>or</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>THE SKYWALKER SAGA</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>A Space Opera in 9 Episodes</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Episode 1:The Phantom Menace</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>TITLE CARD</b> : <em>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The taxation of trade routes to outlaying star systems is in dispute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the</em>
</p><p>
  <em> greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the planet of</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Naboo and other small systems.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the</em>
</p><p>
  <em> conflict.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Camera pans down to reveal a small space cruiser travelling at great speed. The cruiser is heading towards the beautiful lush planet of <b>Naboo</b> which is surrounded by a blockade of hundreds of Trade Federation battleships.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. REPUBLIC CRUISER - COCKPIT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Captain and Pilot maneuver closer to one of the battleships.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : (<em>off screen voice</em>) Captain.</p><p><b>CAPTAIN</b> : Yes, sir?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : (OSV) Tell them we wish to board at once.</p><p><b>CAPTAIN</b> : Yes, sir.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain looks to her view screen, where <b>NUTE GUNRAY</b>, a Neimoidian trade viceroy, waits with haughty defiance. He is a tall, proud creature who takes is position as viceroy very seriously. He is growing tired of dealing with these small systems and, in particular, the Naboo. His visage is grim as he waits for a reply.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPTAIN</b> : (cont'd) With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the</p><p>Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately.</p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Of course. (He sniffs). We are <em>happy</em> to receive the Ambassadors.</p><p> </p><p>The screen goes black. Out the cockpit window, the sinister battleship</p><p>looms ever closer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - DOCKING BAY - SPACE (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The small space cruiser docks in the enormous main bay of the Federation</p><p>battleship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - DOCKING BAY - SPACE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A protocol droid, TC-14, waits at the door to the docking bay. Two worker droids, PK-4 and EG-9 watch. The door opens. The Republic cruiser can be seen in the docking bay. Two figures cloaked in brown robes are greeted by TC-14.</p><p> </p><p><b>TC-14</b> : Welcome, Ambassadors. I am TC-14 at your service. This way, please.</p><p> </p><p>They move off down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - CONFERENCE ROOM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A door slides open. The two figures are led past camera into the formal conference room by TC-14.</p><p> </p><p><b>TC-14 :</b> My masters will be with you shortly.</p><p> </p><p>The droid bows before <b>OBI-WAN KENOBI</b> and<b> QUI-GON JINN</b>. TC-14 backs out the door and it closes. The Jedi lower their hoods and look out a large window at the green planet of Naboo. Qui-Gon, sixty years old, has long peppered hair in a ponytail. He is tall and striking, with blue eyes. Obi-Wan is twenty five, with very short brown hair that still hasn't grown out, pale skin, and blue eyes. He has recently passed his trials and has become a Jedi Knight. He was Qui-Gon's padawan. He is less patient than his former master but means well and often follows the Jedi code more strictly than Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> I sense something...off.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> I don't sense anything.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN : </b>It's not about the mission, Master Qui-Gon, it's something... else... elusive.</p><p><b>QUI-GON : </b>You're not prone to anxiety Obi-wan. Don't center on it. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN : </b>Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future...</p><p><b>QUI-GON : </b>That is true, but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force. The shift from padawan to Knight still hasn't settled with you. You must think as a true Jedi now... Ever clear and in the moment.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> Yes, Master. Qui-Gon. How do you think the Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?</p><p><b>QUI-GON : </b>These Federation types have proven unpredictable at best. But I sense that negotiations will be short.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>VICEROY NUTE GUNRAY</b> and his aide <b>RUNE</b> stand, stunned, before the droid TC-14.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : (Angry, practically hissing) What did you say?</p><p><b>TC-14 : </b>The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe, Sir.</p><p><b>RUNE : </b>(Visibly more shaken than his superior, Nute) I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement.</p><p><b>NUTE</b>: The Chancellor has come to play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - HALLWAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A hologram of <b>NUTE</b>, surrounded by battle droids, appears in the conference room hallway.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : They must be dead by now. Proceed.</p><p> </p><p>The hologram fades off, as a battle droid, OWO-1, cautiously opens the door. A deadly grey cloud billows from the room. Battle droids cock their weapons as a figure stumbles out of the smoke. It is TC-14, carrying the tray of drinks. The droid passes the armed camp just as two flashing lightsabers fly out of the deadly fog, cutting down several battle droids before they can fire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The bridge is a cacophony of alarms. Nute and Rune watch <b>OWO-1</b> on the</p><p>viewscreen.</p><p> </p><p><b>OWO-1 :</b> Not sure exactly what...</p><p> </p><p>OWO-1 is suddenly cut in half in mid-sentence. Rune gives Nute a tense look.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE : </b>What the blazes is going on down there?</p><p><b>RUNE </b>: Sir, those droids won't be enough to take on a Jedi- let alone <em>two.</em></p><p><b>NUTE :</b> Then seal off the bridge!</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the bridge slam shut.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : (cont'd) I want destroyers up here at once!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - HALLWAY - OUTSIDE BRIDGE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Goncuts several battle droids in half, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts. Obi-Wan raises his hand, sending several of the droids crashing into the wall.</p><p>Qui-Gon makes his way to the bridge door and begins to cut through it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The crew is very nervous as sparks start flying around the bridge door. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are on the view screen.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE :</b> Close the blast doors! Seal them in!</p><p> </p><p>The huge, very thick blast door slams shut, followed by a second door, then</p><p>a third. There is a hissing sound as they close tightly. Qui-Gonstabs the door with his sword. The screen goes black as a red spot appears in the center of the blast door.</p><p> </p><p><b>RUNE</b> : (Almost hysterical with panic) They're still coming through, curse them!</p><p> </p><p>On the door, chunks of molten metal begin to drop away.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Where are those destroyers?!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - HALLWAY - OUTSIDE BRIDGE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>15 destroyer wheel droids roll down the hallway at full speed. Just before they get to the bridge area, they stop and transform into their battle configuration.The Jedi can't see them but sense their presence.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Qui-Gon!</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Take them down! We're past the formalities now.</p><p> </p><p>The wheel droids, led by P-59, rush the entry area from three hallways, blasting away with their laser guns. They stop firing and stand in a semi-circle as the smoke clears. The Jedi are nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p><b>P-59 : </b>Switch to bio...There they are!</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi materialize at the far end of the hallway and dash through the doorway that slams shut. The WHEEL DROIDS blast away at them.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> We must find another way. Let's go!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nute and Rune stand on the bridge, watching the view screen as the wheel droid's POV speeds to the doorway.</p><p> </p><p><b>RUNE</b> : We have them on the run, Sir! They're no match for the destroyers.</p><p> </p><p><b>TEY HOW </b>: Sir, they've gone up the ventilation shaft.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - MAIN BAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan appear by a vent in a giant hanger bay. They are careful not to be seen. Thousands of pale and greenish battle droids are loading onto landing crafts. They are not large but still menacing and pose a serious threat to anyone who opposes them.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> (In shock) They've built an army! How has this matter escalated so quickly?</p><p><b>QUI-GON : </b>This is an aggressive play even for the Trade Federation. It doesn't bode well for what lies ahead. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Quickly- stow aboard separate ships and meet me down on the planet.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (With a serious and foreboding tone) You were right about the negotiations being short, Qui-Gon. They were over the moment we boarded this ship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>TEY HOW recieves a transmission.</p><p> </p><p><b>TEY HOW :</b> Sir, a transmission from Naboo. It is Queen Amidala herself.</p><p><b>NUTE:</b> (Looks at the screen with condescension on his face, practically ready to sneer at the young Queen.) At last we're getting results.</p><p> </p><p>On the view screen, <b>QUEEN AMIDALA</b> appears in her throne room. Wearing her elaborate headdress and robes, she sits, surrounded by the <b>GOVERNING</b></p><p><b>COUNCIL</b> and <b>FOUR HANDMAIDENS, EIRTAE, YANE, RABE</b>, and <b>SACHE</b>. She is a young queen but intelligent and proud.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : (Cont'd) I assume you've come to sense, at last, your Highness. The Federation is pleased.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of our planet has ended.</p><p> </p><p>Rune smirks at Nute.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : I was not aware of such a failure on our part.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : The Senate is finally voting on this blockade of yours.</p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Your tone would suggest that you know the outcome.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Enough of this pretense, Viceroy! I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a</p><p>settlement.</p><p><b>NUTE</b> : My dear young Queen- you must be mistaken! I know nothing about any Ambassadors...</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : (Surprised at this news, she tries to keep her composure) Beware, Viceroy.... the Federation's gone too far this time. The Senate-</p><p><b>NUTE</b> : The Senate is well aware of the legality of our actions- as are you! If you think the Chancellor would be foolhardy enough to seek a settlement through force- ... No, my Lady. These petty threats and phantom ambassadors... It is <em>you </em>who has gone out of her depth.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : We will see.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen fades off and the view screen goes black.</p><p> </p><p><b>RUNE</b> : Is it possible the Senate has voted against us?</p><p><b>NUTE</b> : (Scoffs at his inferior's spinelessness) The Chancellor has no real power left. In any case it's too late now. We must move quickly to disrupt all communications on Naboo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO PALACE - THRONE ROOM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The <b>QUEEN, EIRTAE, SACHE</b> and her Governor,<b> SIO BIBBLE</b>, stand before a hologram of <b>SENATOR PALPATINE</b>, an older, kindly man.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : ...But how could that be? I have assurances from the Chancellor that his Ambassadors <em>did</em> arrive. It must...the...get...negotiate...</p><p> </p><p>The hologram of Palpatine sputters and fades away.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Senator Palpatine? (turns to Captain Panaka) What's happening?</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka turns to his Sergeant.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA</b> : Check the transmission generators... It could be a malfunction.</p><p><b>BIBBLE</b> : A malfunction? No... Your Highness, I fear a communications disruption can only mean one thing.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. Invasion is too bold a move for the Federation. They don't dare go behind the Senate's back in such a manner.</p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: The Senate would revoke their entire franchise. They'd be finished!</p><p><b>AMIDALA </b>: Can we continue to rely on negotiations?</p><p><b>BIBBLE :</b> The hour has passed, my Lady. We've lost all communications. Where are the Chancellor's ambassadors? If the Federation has indeed moved to invade then there is nothing left to negotiate. We must prepare to defend ourselves.</p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. With no standing army our small security detail will be no match against Federation forces... This thing could escalate- quickly.</p><p><b>AMIDALA </b>: I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war.</p><p><b>BIBBLE: </b>Your Highness... whether you condone it or not, it seems war is upon us.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE LANDING CRAFT - TWILIGHT (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Six landing craft fly in formation toward the surface of the planet Naboo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SWAMP - SHALLOW LAKE - TWILIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Three landing craft slowly descend through the cloud cover of the perpetually gray twilight side of the planet. One by one, the Federation warships land in the eerie swamp. Obi-Wan's head emerges from the mud of a shallow lake. In the background the activities of the invasion force can be seen in the mist, their carefully chosen colors blending into the landscape so that the droids are camouflaged. Obi-Wantakes several deep breaths, then disappears again under the muddy swamp. Troop Transports (MTT's) emerge from the landing craft.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO EDGE OF SWAMP / GRASS PLAINS - TWILIGHT (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The droid invasion force moves out of the swamp and onto a grassy plain. <b>OOM-9</b>, in his tank, looks out over the vast army marching across the rolling hills. A small hologram of Rune and Nute stands on the tank.</p><p> </p><p><b>RUNE :</b> There is no trace of the Jedi here. They may have gotten onto one of your landing craft.</p><p><b>OOM-9 :</b> If they are down here, Sir, we'll find them. We're moving out of the swamp and marching on the cities. We have met no resistance.</p><p><b>NUTE </b>: Excellent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SWAMP - TWILIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon runs through the strange landscape, glancing back to see the monstrous troop transports emerging from the mist. Animals begin to run past him in a panic, trees are hewn down recklessly. An odd, amphibious Gungan, <b>JAR JAR BINKS</b>, squats holding a clam he has retrieved from the murky swamp. The shell pops open. Suddenly, JarJar looks up and sees Qui-Gon and the other creatures running like the</p><p>wind toward him. One of the huge MTT's bears down on the Jedi like a charging locomotive. JarJar stands transfixed, still holding the clam shell in one hand. Then, JarJar drops the shell and grabs onto Qui-Gon as he passes. The Jedi is caught by surprise.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR : </b>What's hap-</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Let go!</p><p> </p><p>The machine is about to crush them as Qui-Gondrags JarJar behind him. Just as the transport is about to hit them, Qui-Gon drops, and JarJar goes into the mud with him. The transport races overhead. Qui-Gonand JarJar pull themselves out of the mud. They stand watching the war machine disappear into the swamp.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Hey... you saved my life!</p><p> </p><p>The creature kneels in front of the Jedi dramatically.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : There's no need for that.(JarJar looks confused.)Get to safety if you wish to remain among the living.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gonstarts to move off but JarJarfollows.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON: </b>What are you doing?</p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: Following you.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> That won't be necessary.</p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> But- but it is! It's demanded by the Gods! I owe you a life debt. I'm JarJar Binks, your humble servant.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, two <b>STAPS</b> burst out of the mist at high speed, chasing Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> I have no time for this now...</p><p> </p><p>The two STAPS barrell down on Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: Watch out!</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon throws JarJar back into the mud.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Stay down!</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : (His head pops up) Ooomph!</p><p> </p><p>The two troops fire laser bolts at Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon deflects the bolts back, and the <b>STAPS</b> blow up. One-two. Obi-Wan is exhausted and tries to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Sorry, Qui-Gon, the water fried my weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan pulls out his burnt lightsaber handle. Qui-Gon inspects it, as JarJar pulls himself out of the mud.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Nods sheeplishly) It's turning into a dreadful day.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : It won't take long to recharge, but this is a lesson you should have learned by now.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Yes, Master Qui-Gon.</p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: You saved me <em>again, </em>Sir!</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Who's this?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: A local. Let's go before we're discovered.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon start to run. JarJar tries to keep up.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: Excuse me... Excuse me, Sirs! (The Jedi turn to look at him, relatively annoyed at being stopped) I don't know where you're headed but the safe choice would be Otoh-Gunga. ) Just... thought I'd help out. (He receives confused stares from the Jedi).</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Otoh- what?</p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: It's the Capitol city of the Gungans... My city.</p><p><b>QUI-GON: </b>A city! Can you take us there?</p><p><b>JAR JAR: </b>Yes! Actually...on second thought... there may be other...</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: What seems to be the problem JarJar?</p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> Now that you mention it... I've sort of been... banished. Just a little. OK, let's go somewhere el-</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Banished? (Qui-Gon looks at JarJar sternly)</p><p><b>JAR-JAR: </b>(sighs sadly) They <em>really</em> won't be happy to see me.</p><p> </p><p>A pulsating sound and bombs are heard in the distance.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: You hear that?</p><p> </p><p>JarJar winces as if to say 'yes'.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: (Cont'd) That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: And the longer we stand here, the greater the chances of them finding us and blasting us into oblivion. Up to you, really.</p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: Right. (he winces again as another blast goes off) To Otoh-Gunga. (He turns and runs into the swamp.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SWAMP LAKE - TWILIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon<b>, </b>Obi-Wan and JarJar run into a murky lake and stop. The transports are heard in the distance.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Much farther?</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Now we go underwater.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wanpull out small capsules from their utility belts that turn into breathing masks.</p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> (Cont'd) But I warn you- Gungans don't like outlanders. So don't expect a warm welcome.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Don't worry, this hasn't been our day for warm welcomes.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar jumps and dives into the water. Breath masks on, the Jedi slowly wade in after him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO LAKE - UNDERWATER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Jediswim behind JarJar, who is very much at home in the water. Down they swim into murky depths. In the distance the glow of Otoh-Gunga, an underwater city made up of large bubbles, becomes more distinct. They approach the strange, art-nouveau habitat. It's glowing with life and is undisturbed by the chaos unraveling on the planet's surface. JarJar swims through one of the bubble membranes, which seals behind him. The Jedi follow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. OTOH GUNGA - CITY SQUARE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Gungans in the square are instantly on guard when they see the strange outlanders. They are a warlike race and very wary of non-Gungans. Four guards armed with long electro-poles ride two-legged creatures into the square. The guards, led by <b>CAPTAIN TARPALS</b>, point their lethal poles at the dripping trio.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : (mumbling to Obi-Wan) Don't make eye contact. Act natural.</p><p><b>CAPT. TARPALS</b> : Enough of this, JarJar Binks. You're going straight to the Bosses. You're in <em>serious</em> trouble this time.</p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: (Capt. Tarpals gives JarJara slight zap with his power pole) Ow, not again.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar jumps and moves off with the Captain, followed by the Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. OTOH GUNGA - HIGH TOWER BOARD ROOM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Bosses' Board Room has bubble walls, with small lighted fish swimming around outside like moving stars. A long circular judge's bench filled with Gungan Officials dominates the room.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wanstand facing <b>BOSS NASS</b>, who sits on a bench higher than the others. He is a large Gungan, clearly the most distinguished of the group, with deep eyes and a commanding presence that dominates the area. He speaks heavily as if weighing everything in his mind before sharing his words.</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: You defy banishment by being here, JarJar. And you... who are you, outlanders?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights sent by the Supreme Chancellor Valorum to protect the interests of the Naboo. A droid army is about to attack. We must warn those above ground.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: Hmmm... Jedi outlanders- here! In Otoh-Gunga! It would please you to know that our relationship with the Naboo is... complicated. Why do they need <em>you </em>to warn them?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> Consider that once those droids are done with the surface, they will come to root you out next.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: Not if they do not know of our presence here.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> You cannot possibly hope to hide beneath the depths forever. They <em>will </em>find you, sooner or later.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: You and the Naboo form a symbiotic circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: The nature of our relationship is none of your concern, Jedi outlanders. It is between us and <em>them. </em></p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (frustrated, waves his hand) Then be so kind as to speed us on our way.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b> : The sooner you take your surface troubles away the better. Be gone with you.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: We need a transport.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: Then we will grant you a transport. The speediest way will be to go through the planet core.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> Thank you for your help. We go in peace.</p><p> </p><p>The Jediturn to leave, even as Boss Nass continues to eye them with distrust. They notice that JarJar has been put in chains and is likely waiting to hear his verdict. Qui-Gon stops and JarJar gives him a worried look.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : It's a set-up; going through the planet core is suicide! You'll never make it to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon looks at JarJar who is now even more nervous for having helped out and enraged Boss Nass.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: We are short of time.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: It seems we'll need a guide to navigate us through the core. This Gungan may be of help.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon walks back to Boss Nass.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (Cont'd) What is to become of JarJar Binks here?</p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: Binks has caused us enough trouble with his empty-headed ways. First he doesn't know how to stay put and now we can't get him to stay away! What is to become of JarJar, indeed?</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS :</b> It won't be banishment this time- that I promise you (he looks sternly at JarJar, who gulps) The punishment for exposing us to outlanders is... <em>most </em>severe.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan now looks concerned and Qui-Gon is thinking.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Boss Nass, I have saved Jar Jar Binks' life. Twice. I am told that your laws demand he re-pay his life-debt.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b> : Binks! Does the Jedi outlander speak true?</p><p> </p><p>JarJar nods enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: Then his life is bound to your fate now... And that is punishment enough. Be gone with him!</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> (suddenly becoming aware of this more dangerous turn of events) On second thought-</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Oh, come on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO CITY - UNDERWATER - SUB (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A crooked, dinky little submarine propels itself away from Otoh-Gunga, leaving the glow of the settlement in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. SUB COCKPIT - UNDERWATER</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJar is in the pilot seat, guiding the craft as Obi-Wan sits beside him as co-pilot. Qui-Gon is sitting sage-like in the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR:</b> (looks around the ship, steering with one hand and poking at things with the other. He pulls a bit of the driving mechanism apart by accident) Should've guessed they'd put us in this floating garbage.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Qui-Gon, why do you keep dragging these sad life forms along with us?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR :</b> Ugh. How dare you.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN: </b>With all due respect, we are Jedi- not a charity.</p>
<p><b>JARJAR:</b> You'd have no clue where to go if not for me.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> You're the captain, Master Binks.</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR :</b> <em>Thank you, </em>Master Qui-Gon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJar veers the craft to the left and turns the lights on. The coral vistas are grand, fantastic, and wondrous. Exile or no, he is glad to be away from Boss Nass' harsh judgment. Obi-Wan catches a sense of something strange in the Gungan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> What did you do to get banished JarJar?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR :</b> (keeps staring ahead) It's a long story.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> oh?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR:</b> I'm... I'm not what you would call the 'pride of the tribe'.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: We've observed as much.</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: My people like to keep to themselves- and out of sight. We're strong... Warriors. But that life's never been for me. I don't mean to stand out so much but.. there's an entire galaxy above the surface, so much to see- to experience! 800 years is a long time to spend in one place-</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b>: Eight-hundred?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Mhm. That's the average Gungan life-span. Oldest on record was closer to 1,000, they say.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> You don't strike me as the type to keep to yourself for ten minutes.</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: (smiles) I've always had a curious nature. Prefer to spend time on the surface, exploring.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b>: I take it your curiosity got the better of you today, as well?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: (sheepishly) It's not often you run into Jedi in the middle of the swamp.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Yes, it was our lucky day. But you had already been banished when we found you...</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Yes, but it really wasn't my fault! (he looks lost in thought though he is guiding the craft skillfully) Some time ago I was told to take my clumsiness elsewhere- as usual. I went exploring, find something new to eat, you know? I was chasing after a particularly grubby morsel when I didn't realize how deep into the swamp I'd gone. It was dark... there was a different energy I'd never felt. It didn't even feel like home anymore... and I lost all sense of time. Bad feelings came over me. And I was afraid... I was caught someplace I shouldn't have been... I looked for a way out but everywhere I turned looked the same. I started running when suddenly I fell- straight through the ground!</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: You were on top of something?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: A chamber... cold and terrible. Somewhere even the light dared not go. An evil place... Full of books in languages I couldn't understand... thousands of symbols and cruel machines.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b> (chancing a look at Qui-Gon deep in thought): Very odd.</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: It was a horrible place. Then, I saw it. Saw <em>them.</em></p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: What, Jar-Jar?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: G...Gungan bodies!... mutilated and dissected. A dozen if not more! It's something I can never unsee. They were experimented on or I don't know what! All I know is I'd never wanted to be home more than at that moment.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Who would do such a thing? To what end?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: I didn't wait to find out. Before I knew it I was jumping and crawling my way out. And then I froze. Like my legs were tied to the roots of the trees... and my blood ran cold- because I wasn't alone.... He was watching me. Standing there (he shivers); A shadow in the shadows. He crept closer and all hope escaped me...</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Well...?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Well what?</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Oh of all the absurd... who was it? What happened?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: I don't know. When I woke up I was back in Otoh-Gunga being yelled at by half the city. Apparently I'd been gone longer than I thought. I'm not the first one who's gone missing. Guess I was surprised they went looking for me. Must have had some run-ins with the Naboo while they were searching... they were pretty upset about that. In the end they took a vote and... decided it was for the best that I stayed lost. (He is very saddened at the memories but Obi-Wan is still only half-convinced)</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN: </b>This is a troubling story but are you sure you didn't just knock your head on a rock?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR:</b> It's not a story! But what's the point... It's not like you're the only one who doesn't believe me. (JarJar looks at his skin and then they all notice it is scarred as though he has been experimented on. Obi-Wan is ashamed of his rudeness.)</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I am sorry, Jar-Jar.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b>: You are lucky to have escaped with your life, it seems.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Did you tell them what happened to the others?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: No. I couldn't bear the idea of their heartbreak... And I didn't want to risk anyone going off to fight that evil. No good would come of it! So I kept it to myself... don't know if it was the right thing to do.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b>: The right thing is a matter of perspective, JarJar (Obi-Wan looks at him in disbelief. Qui-Gon stares straight ahead).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the little sub glides into the planet core, a large dark shape begins to follow. Suddenly there is a loud crash, and the little craft lurches to one side. Qui-Gon looks around and sees a huge, luminous OPEE SEA KILLER has hooked them with its long forked tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Speed ahead!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of full ahead, JarJar panics and jams the controls into reverse. The sub flies into the mouth of the creature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR :</b> Oh-!</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Give me the controls!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wantakes over the controls and the creature instantly releases the sub from its mouth. As the sub zooms away they see a larger set of jaws, munching on the hapless killer. The jaws belong to the incredible Sando Aqua Monster. The lights on the tiny sub begin to flicker as they cruise deeper into the gloom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP – BRIDGE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nute and Rune stand before a hologram of <b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : The invasion is on schedule, My Lord.</p>
<p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b> : Good. I have the Senate bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up for a vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of Naboo.</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : The Queen has great faith the Senate will side with her.</p>
<p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS </b>: Queen Amidala is young and idealistic. You will find controlling her will not be difficult. You have done well, Viceroy.</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : Thank you, My Lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darth Sidious fades away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>RUNE</b> : You didn't tell him about the missing Jedi...</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : We will keep that matter to ourselves until there is something to report.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. SUB COCKPIT - UNDERWATER</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparks are flying and water is leaking into the cabin. Obi-Wan is piloting poorly and JarJar's panic is increasing. He is damaging everything he touches. The sound of the power drive drops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> We're losing power. Stop touching things!</p>
<p><b>JAR-JAR:</b> I'm trying to help!</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Then for the love of all things stop helping!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan tries working with the sparking wires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> Stay calm, you two. We're not in trouble yet.</p>
<p><b>JAR-JAR :</b> Yet, he says!</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Power's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights flicker on revealing an ugly Colo Clawfish right in front of</p>
<p>them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR-JAR : </b>Up up up!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large creatures is startled and rears back. The sub turns around and speeds away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR-JAR : </b>(Cont'd) I won't live to see 300.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon puts his hand on JarJar's shoulder. He relaxes into a coma-like deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> You overdid it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Clawfish leaps after the fleeing sub as it shoots out of the tunnel and into the waiting jaws of the Sando Aqua Monster. JarJar shoots awake and faints again. The sub narrowly avoids the deadly teeth of the monster. The Clawfish chasing them isn't so lucky. It is munched in half by the larger predator. The little sub slips away. They continue quietly for a while as JarJar snoozes peacefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>QUI-GON </b>: That was a dark tale our friend told.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Yes, if he is to be believed.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON:</b> Why doubt him? He has nothing to gain by lying to us.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Not lying so much as his thoughts are... clouded. (observes the scars on Jar-Jar again). What would anyone want with a Gungan?</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON:</b> Head for that outcropping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - MAIN ROAD INTO THEED - DAY (FX)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The long columns of the DROID ARMY move down the main road leading to Theed, the Naboo capital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. THEED PLAZA - DAY (FX)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the Queen watches helplessly from a window in the palace, a transport carrying Nute and Rune lands in Theed Plaza. They exit the transport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : Ah, victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. NABOO LAKE - UNDERWATER - SUB (FX)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little sub continues to propel itself toward the surface, which is brightly lit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR-JAR :</b> (Slowly coming out of his coma) Are we out yet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - ESTUARY - DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paradise. Billowing clouds frame a romantic body of water. There is a loud rush of bubbles, and a small sub bobs to the surface. The current in the estuary begins to pull the sub backward into a fast moving river. Obi-Wanswitches off the two remaining bubble canopies. Qui-Gon stands up to look around. JarJar lets out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR :</b> Oh, very good. What's this?</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJar looks back to where they're drifting. He sees they are headed for a treacherous waterfall, whose drop even he wouldn't survive. Obi-Wan tries to start the engine. He struggles until finally, a few feet short of the waterfall, the sub starts and is able to generate enough power to stop drifting backward in the powerful current. The sub slowly moves forward. In the background, Qui-Gon<b> t</b>akes a cable out of his belt. The engine coughs and dies. They start drifting backward again. JarJar panics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR :</b> I knew it, I'm gonna die here with you two! The Gods do <em>not </em>favor me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon shoots the thin cable, and it wraps itself around a railing on the shore. The sub pulls the cable taut, and the little craft hangs precariously over the edge of the waterfall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> Come on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan climbs out of the sub and pulls himself along the cable. Qui-Gon starts in after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>QUI-GON </b>: (cont'd) Come on, Jar Jar.</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR </b>: That doesn't look secure!</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Get up here!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJarlooks back and sees he is hanging over the waterfall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR : </b>(cont'd) Ah!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJar starts to climb out of the sub. Obi-Wan is on shore and helps to pull Qui-Gon out of the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: That was close.</p>
<p><b>BATTLE DROID 3B3</b> : Drop your weapons!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Jedi turn around to see a battle droid standing in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BATTLE DROID 3B3 :</b> I said drop your weapons!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon ignites his lightsaber and, in a brief flash, the droid is cut down by the Jedi. A stray laser bolt hits the cable and the sub breaks loose, crashing down the waterfall. The Jedi move on. JarJar reluctantly follows and looks back one final time at the mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - PALACE - DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waterfalls of Theed sparkle in the noonday sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. THEED - PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queen Amidala<b>, </b>Sio Bibble and five of her handmaidens (EIRTAE, YANE, PADME, RABE, SACHE) are surrounded by twenty droids. Captain Panaka and four Naboo guards are also held at gunpoint. Viceroy Nute and Rune stand in the middle of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>BIBBLE</b> : How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?</p>
<p><b>RUNE</b>: What is there to explain about a legal occupation, Governor?</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty to solidify our <em>cooperation</em>. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate.</p>
<p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I will not cooperate.</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : Now, now, your Highness. The suffering of your people will certainly help persuade your hand. (OOM-9 steps forward) Process them.</p>
<p><b>OOM-9 </b>: Yes, Sir! (turns to his sergeant) Take them to Camp Four.</p>
<p><b>AMIDALA</b>: You will regret these actions, Viceroy. You are nothing without our systems, and without the Senate. I will see that the Federation answers to them!</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b>: Take them away!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sergeant marches the group out of the throne room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. PALACE - PLAZA - DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queen Amidala, all handmaidens, Captain Panaka, Sio Bibble, and four guards are led out of the palace by a group of battle droids. The plaza is filled with tanks and battle droids, which they pass on their way to the detention camp. Unbeknownst to them, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and JarJar sneak across on a walkway above the plaza and jump from a balcony to begin an attack to rescue the Queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several battle droids are instantly cut down. More droids move forward and are also cut down by the Jedi's lightsabers until there is only the droid sergeant left. The droid starts to fire wildly but is thrown down by the Force, until finally he is dispatched by the Jedi. Queen Amidala and the others are amazed. They move between two buildings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor.</p>
<p><b>BIBBLE </b>: Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON </b>: The negotiations never took place. My Lady, we must make contact with the Republic. The Federation has landed their army.</p>
<p><b>CAPTAIN PANAKA:</b> (steps forward) They've knocked out all our communications.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Do you have transports?</p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: In the main hanger. This way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They disappear down an alleyway as the alarms are sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. CENTRAL HANGER - HALLWAY - DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain Panakacracks open a side door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looks in over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, JarJar and the rest of the group are behind him. They see several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty battle droids. Alarms can be heard in the distance and people screaming. The danger is very real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> There are too many of them.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (to Amidala) Your Highness, under the circumstances, I must ask that you accompany us to Coruscant.</p>
<p><b>AMIDALA :</b> I understand your concern, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people.</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: They will kill you if you stay.</p>
<p><b>BIBBLE :</b> They wouldn't dare.</p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else unraveling, Your Highness. Whatever it is, it won't involve treaties. My feelings tell me they <em>will</em> destroy you. (Amidala is uncertain as to what to do but Qui-Gon's words convince Governor Bibble).</p>
<p><b>BIBBLE : </b>Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Without an army our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... and soon. Senator Palpatine will need your help.</p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> Getting past their blockade will be difficult.</p>
<p><b>BIBBLE : </b>Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can.They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Queen turns to Padma and Eirtae.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us...</p>
<p><b>PADME</b> : We are brave, Your Highness.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON </b>: If you are to leave, my Lady, it must be now.</p>
<p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Then I will plead our case before the Senate. (to Bibble) Be careful, Governor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. CENTRAL HANGER - DAY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opens to the main hanger. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, JarJar, Captain Panaka, two guards and three handmaidens (Padme, Eirtae, Rabe), followed by Queen Amidala, head for a sleek chrome spacecraft. Sio Bibble, Yane and Sache stay behind. The handmaidens begin to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> We need to free those pilots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain Panaka points to twenty guards, ground crew and pilots held in a corner by a group of battle droids. They watch in horror at people being shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> I'll take care of that. (He heads toward the group of captured pilots)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon and the Queen, Captain Panaka, JarJar and the rest of the group approach the guards at the ramp of the Naboo craft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>GUARD DROID 1</b>: Where are you going?</p>
<p><b>GUARD DROID 2</b>: You're under arrest!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The droids draw their weapons, but before any of them can fire, they are cut down. Other guards run to their aid. Obi-Wan attacks the guards around the pilots. Qui-Gon stands, fighting off droids as the others rush on board the spacecraft. Obi-Wan, the freed pilots (including RIC OLIE), guards and ground crew members rush on board the ship. The other pilots and guards race to Sio Bibble. After everyone has made it onto the ship, Qui-Gon jumps on board. Alarms sound. More droids rush into the hanger and fire as the ship takes off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - HANGER ENTRY - DAY (FX)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ship exits the hanger. Battle droids standing in the hanger shoot at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE (FX)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sleek spacecraft speeds away from the planet of Naboo and heads for the</p>
<p>deadly Federation blockade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - COCKPIT</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The PILOT, <b>RIC OLIE</b>, navigates toward the massive battleship, Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>RIC OLIE</b> : Our communications are still jammed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - DROID HOLD</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJar is led into a low, cramped doorway by Obi-Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN: </b>Now stay here, and keep out of trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan closes the door. JarJar looks around and sees a long row of five short, dome-topped ASTRO DROIDS (R-2 units). The all look alike, except for their paint color, and they all seem to be shut down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Hello, there. It's been a long day, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJar taps a bright red R-2 UNIT and its head pops up a bit. He lets out a gasp as he lifts the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR: </b>(Cont'd) Oops. (Many springs and things come flying out. He quickly closes it again, embarrassed)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>RIC OLIE:</b> Power's back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield's up, at maximum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lone BLUE DROID finishes his repairs and goes back into the ship. The Naboo spacecraft races away from the Federation battleship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>RIC OLIE :</b> There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon studies a star chart on a monitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> We are not far from Tatooine, Qui-Gon. It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there.</p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> How do you know?</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> It's controlled by the Hutts...</p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> The Hutts??</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> They're gangsters... lowest of the low. It's risky...but there's no alternative.</p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> You can't take Her Royal Highness there! If they discovered her...</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> ...It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation... except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain Panaka takes a deep breath in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE - NABOO SPACECRAFT (FX)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Naboo spacecraft races away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - CONFERENCE ROOM</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nute and Rune sit around a conference table with a hologram of Darth Sidious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : We have taken control of all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements.</p>
<p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b> : Destroy all high-ranking officials, Viceroy...slowly...quietly. And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> (nervously): I am very sorry, my Lord, but the Queen has escaped. One Naboo cruiser slipped through our blockade. We believe she was on it.</p>
<p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS </b>: Find her, Viceroy,! I want that treaty signed.</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : My Lord, we are working on locating the ship but it will take time. It's already out of range.</p>
<p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b> : Not for a Sith...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A second SITH LORD appears behind Darth Sidious. The viceroy stiffens and pales at the sight of the malicious newcomer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS </b>: (Cont'd) This is my apprentice. Lord Maul. He will find your lost queen.</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b> : Yes, My Lord. (The hologram fades off) This is getting out of hand... now there are two of them!</p>
<p><b>RUNE</b> : We should not have made this bargain. The Federation will be up in arms when they become aware of their involvement. The entire Jedi Council will be on our backs once word gets out.</p>
<p><b>NUTE</b>: (thinking clearly now that the presence of the Sith has faded) Leave the Jedi and Sith to tear each other apart. The only way we stay alive is if they start chasing each other across the galaxy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - QUEEN'S CHAMBERS</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka and the little blue droid stand before Queen Amidala and her three handmaidens Padme, Eritae and Rabe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA : </b>An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives.</p>
<p><b>AMIDALA :</b> It is to be commended...what is its number?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little blue droid lets out a series of bleeps.Captain Panaka leans over and scrapes some dirt off of the side of the droid and reads the number:</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> R2-D2, Your Highness.</p>
<p><b>AMIDALA :</b> Thank you, R2-D2. You have ensured our safe passage. Padme-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padme bows before the queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>AMIDALA</b> : (Cont'd) Keep this droid by our side. It deserves our gratitude...(to Panaka) Continue, Captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain Panaka looks nervously at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine.</p>
<p>It is a system beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make the necessary repairs before continuing to Coruscant.</p>
<p><b>CAPTAIN PANAKA</b> : Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangsters called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I must now ask you to trust our judgement, Your Highness. Our stop will be as brief as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amidala and Padme exchange looks. Padme moves next to R2-D2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>PADME:</b> The droid will help prepare our landing in Tatooine, my Lady. (the Queen nods)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - MAIN AREA</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Padme sits in the Main Area next to R2-D2, the brave little droid. She is deep in thought and is caught off guard when JarJar pops out of an open door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Oh, hello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Padme and R2 jump and let out a little scream. The Gungan is embarrassed that he frightened them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR :</b> (Cont'd) Sorry, please don't be frightened- my nerves are shot as it is.</p>
<p><b>PADME</b> : You startled us.</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Sorry... This droid is a mess. Allow me to help you clean it.</p>
<p><b>PADME</b> : Thank you. It's the least we can do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJar hands Padme an oil can and he wipes the scorch marks off of R2-D2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>PADME</b>: You're a Gungan.</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR </b>: Yes. Jar Jar Binks of Otoh-Gunga. And you are?</p>
<p><b>PADME</b> : I'm Padme, the first attendant to Her Highness. (Jar Jar nods) How did you end up here with us?</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR</b> : I hardly know, Lady Padme. It's turning into the longest day of my life.</p>
<p><b>PADME</b>: (smiles, knowingly) That's saying a lot, for a Gungan.</p>
<p><b>JAR JAR:</b> I've aged just trying to explain that to the Jedi.</p>
<p><b>PADME</b> : (laughs) Do all Gungans share your good humor, master JarJar?</p>
<p><b>JAR-JAR:</b> Not even close. (Padme laughs again, R2 beeps in sympathy).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>INT. ANBOO SPACECRAFT - COCKPIT</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka watch over Ric Olie's shoulder. A large yellow planet appears directly ahead. Ric Olie searches his scopes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : There it is- Tatooine.</p>
<p><b>RIC OLIE </b>: There's a settlement...a spaceport, looks like.</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - SPACE (FX)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ship heads towards the planet of TATOOINE.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - NABOO SPACECRAFT - DAY (FX)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Naboo spacecraft lands in the desert in a swirl of dust. The spaceport of Mos Espa is seen in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - MAIN AREA</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan is hoisting the hyperdrive out of a floor panel. JarJar rushes up to him and clutches his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>JAR JAR </b>: Obi-Wan, <em>please </em>let me stay. I won't cause trouble- I promise!</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Sorry, Qui-Gon's right. You'll add some variety. He looks too...</p>
<p><b>JAR-JAR:</b> Grumpy-</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN: </b>I was thinking <em>official </em>but have it your way. Come now, JarJar, do behave and try not to make too much of a spectacle of yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JarJar walks back to R2 in the hallway as Qui-Gon (dressed as a farmer) enters the main area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: (Cont'd) The Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon moves closer to Obi-Wan and speaks quietly to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>QUI-GON :</b> Don't let them send any transmissions. Be careful...</p>
<p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Qui-Gon?</p>
<p><b>QUI-GON</b>: I can't put my finger on it but...little by little I'm sensing a rift in the Force. Like pebbles falling from a mountain that's slowly eroding...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qui-Gon goes into the hallway to meet up with R2 and JarJar. They head to the exit ramp.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - SPACESHIP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon, JarJar and R2-D2 start their trek across the desert toward the city of Mos Espa. In the distance, a strange looking caravan makes its way toward the spaceport.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> How do people leave in this heat? (Qui-Gon isn't listening to him. JarJar looks at the sky and notices the twin suns) Oh, well that explains it. Why does everything come in pairs around here...</p><p> </p><p>From the spaceship, Captain Panaka and Padme run toward them.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: Wait!</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon stops as they catch up. Padme is dressed in rough peasant's garb.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: (Cont'd) Her Highness has requested you take her handmaiden Padme with you. She will not be a burden.</p><p><b>QUI-GON:</b> I don't have time to argue. (he looks frustrated then sternly at Padme) Stay close to me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The little group walks down the main street of Mos Espa. They pass</p><p>dangerous/rough-looking citizens of all types. Padme looks around in awe at this exotic enviroment. It seems under-developed compared to the natural and modern wonders of Naboo.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: ...Moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous</p><p>tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found.</p><p><b>PADME :</b> It's nothing like the wetlands and greenery of Naboo, is it JarJar? (JarJar is in a constant state of anxiety and looking at everything nervously. R2 whistles along with perfect confidence)</p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> If that horrible Federation hasn't burned it all down by now...</p><p><b>QUI-GON: </b>Jar-Jar (he says as a warning)</p><p><b>JAR-JAR: </b>I'm sorry but it's true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - JUNK DEALER PLAZA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The group comes to a little plaza surrounded by several junk dealers.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> We'll try one of these dealers. (They try several dealers but have no luck. Qui-Gon is frustrated.) We might have to re-think our plan.</p><p><b>PADME:</b> (Padme notices a small junk shop they somehow overlooked) Qui-Gon, what about that one? (Walking closer they see it has a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it).</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon, JarJar, Padme and R2 enter the dingy junk shop and are greeted by WATTO, a pudgy blue alien who flies on short little wings like a hummingbird.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO :</b> (subtitled) (What do you want?)</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian.</p><p><b>WATTO </b>: Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have some in stock. What kinda junk? (subtitled) (Boy, get in here! Now!)</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: My droid here has a readout of what I need.</p><p> </p><p>A disheveled boy, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, runs in from the junk yard. He is almost eleven years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags. He has brown hair and is gangly for his age. Watto raises a hand, and Anakin flinches.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO</b> : (subtitled) What took you so long?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (subtitled) I was cleaning the bin like you-</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : (subtitled) Never mind! Watch the store. (to Gui-Gon) Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. You'll find what you need.</p><p> </p><p>R2 and Qui-Gon start to follow Watto toward the junk yard, leaving JarJar with Padme and the young boy Anakin. JarJar picks up a gizmo, trying to figure out its purpose. Qui-Gon takes the part out of his hand and puts it back.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> Don't touch anything.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar rolls his eyes and folds his hands. Anakin sits on the counter, pretending to clean parts but steals glances at Padme. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Padme is a little embarrassed but she musters up a quizzical smile at the boy.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b>: Hello.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Hello. You're not from around here...</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Oh? What gave us away?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You look too... nice. (Padme stares at him, still smiling in confusion) I mean kind. We don't get a lot of that around here.</p><p><b>PADME</b> : You're a funny boy. What's your name?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'm Anakin. Skywalker.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Skywalker? That's a nice-sounding name...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (now excited at having someone to talk to) My mother says Jabba named us himself.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Jabba... the Hutt? Aren't they gangsters?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Yeah... but I'm not supposed to know about that. My mother used to belong to the Hutts until she had me and Jabba sold her to Watto- not supposed to know about that, either. Anyway, that's where it comes from.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: That's very generous for a gangster.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Not really... I heard he took one look at me when I was born and spat out his food. Said I looked like I'd waste my whole life with my head in the clouds. My mother sorta put together the rest. Watto said we could keep it... He's too scared of the Hutts.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: You're slaves? (Anakin looks at Padme defiantly.) I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. (looking around) This is a strange world to me. (Anakin studies her intently)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : You're strange to me.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar pushes the nose on what appears to be a small droid, and it instantly comes to life, grows legs and arms, and starts marching around, knocking over everything. JarJar holds on but can't stop it.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) Hit the nose!</p><p> </p><p>JarJar frantically hits the nose and the droid collapses back into its original state, meanwhile knocking more junk down. Anakin and Padme laugh.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR-JAR</b>: Don't mention that to Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. WATTO'S JUNK YARD - BEHIND SHOP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Watto reads a small portable monitor he is holding. He stands before a hyperdrive.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO </b>: ...Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator!! Thee in luck, I'm the last one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think... Speaking of which, how's thee going to pay for all-a this?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I have 20,000 Republic dataries.</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : Republic credits?!? Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real...</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I don't have anything else. (raising his hand) But credits will do fine.</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : No they won'ta. (Qui-Gon, using his mind power, waves his hand again.)</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Credits will do fine.</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me. Now, money... that works <em>every </em>time. No money, no parts! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>JarJar pulls a part out of a stack of parts to inspect it, and they all come tumblimg down. He struggles to catch them, only to knock more down. Anakin and Padme are oblivious and engaged in conversation. Anakin chatters on.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN :</b> ...Wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. I'm making my own droid-</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon walks back into the shop, followed by R2.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : We're leaving.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar quickly follows Qui-Gon. Padme gives Anakin a caring look.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : I'm happy I met you....ah...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : ...Anakin.</p><p><b>PADME</b> : Anakin. Skywalker.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Padme Naberrie. (Padme smiles)</p><p> </p><p>Padme turns and Anakin looks sad as he watches her leave.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'm happy I met you, too.</p><p> </p><p>Watto enters the junk yard, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO</b> : (subtitled) (Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't know nothing.)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (subtitled) (They seemed nice to me.)</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : (subtitled) (Clean up this mess, then you can go home.)</p><p> </p><p>Anakin lets out a "yes!" and runs out the back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - ALCOVE - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon, R2, JarJar and Padme have found a quiet spot between two buildings. The busy street beyond is filled with menacing-looking creatures. Qui-Gon is talking on his com-link, while JarJar nervously watches the street. Obi-Wan is in the main hold of the Naboo craft.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: ...Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> (V.O) A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon puts his comlink away and starts out into the main street. JarJar grabs his arm.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: I feel like we're going to be robbed just standing here.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - MARKET - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon, Padme, JarJar and R2 move out into the street. JarJar is walking behind the others. They walk by an outdoor cafe filled with a rough gang of aliens, one of which is especially ugly, SEBULBA, a brooding mercenary-type creature. JarJar stops for a moment in front of a stall selling dead frogs hanging on a wire. He looks around to see if anyone is looking, then grabs one and tries to quietly walk away. Unfortunately, the frog is tied tightly to the wire. The vendor suddenly appears.</p><p> </p><p><b>VENDOR </b>: Hey, that's seven truguts!!</p><p> </p><p>The food slips from JarJar's grip and ricochets on the wire to hit Sebulba's head. As JarJar moves away from the vendor apologetically but Sebulba is quick to leave his table.</p><p> </p><p><b>SEBULBA</b> : (subtitled) (You!!)</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Who, me?</p><p> </p><p>Sebulba says nothing but walks towards JarJar menacingly. Several other creatures start to gather. Sebulba grabs Jarjar and shoves him to the ground. The Gungan desperately tries to scramble to safety.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: (helplessly) I...I apologize.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar turns to see Anakin pushing his way next to him. The boy stands up to Sebulba in a very self-assured way.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (subtitled) (Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected.)</p><p> </p><p>Sebulba stops his assault on JarJar and turns to Anakin.</p><p> </p><p><b>SEBULBA</b> : (subtitled) (Connected? To who, slave?)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (subtitled) (The Hutts, of course...big time outlander, this one... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.)</p><p><b>SEBULBA</b> : (subtitled) (Next time we race, boy, will be your last time. If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now, <em>Starkiller</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>Sebulba kicks at Jarjar and turns away.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (subtitled/ grumbles) It's <em>Skywalker</em>, you rotten...</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon, Padme and R2 arrive.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) Hello again! Your buddy here was about to get a solid beating. He got on the wrong side of a dangerous character- Sebulba. You really oughtta be more careful.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : I didn't intend to! I'm starving...</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Nevertheless, the boy is right... A little more care on your part, if you please, JarJar. Thank you, my young friend.</p><p> </p><p>Padme looks at Anakin and smiles; he smiles back. They start walking down the crowded street together.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Thank you... Anakin, right?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Yeah. Don't worry about it, he's a thug. A lot of those types around here. You have to stand your ground or you'll get a beating at every corner.</p><p><b>PADME</b> : You sound like you know how to fight.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I've learned a few things here and there (he smiles innocently)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - SPACESHIP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan stands in front of the Naboo spacecraft as the wind picks up and begins to whip at his robe. Captain Panaka exits the ship and joins him.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: This storm's going to slow them down.</p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: It looks pretty bad. We'd better seal the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka's comlink sounds off.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: (Cont'd) Yes? We'll be right there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - FRUIT STAND - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and the group stop at a fruit stand run by a jolly, but very poor, old lady named JIRA.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : How are you feeling today, Jira?</p><p><b>JIRA</b> : The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Ani!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise.</p><p><b>JIRA</b> : You're a good boy, Ani.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'll take four pallies today. (to Padme) You'll like these...</p><p> </p><p>Anakin reaches in his pocket and comes up with three coins. He drops one. Qui-Gon picks it up, revealing for a moment, his lightsaber.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) Whoops, I thought I had more...Make that three, I'm not hungry.</p><p> </p><p>The wind picks up. Shop owners are starting to close up their shops and stands as Jira gives them their pallies.</p><p> </p><p><b>JIRA</b> : Storm's coming on, Ani. You'd better get home quick.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (to Qui-Gon) Do you have shelter?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : We'll head back to our ship.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Is it far?</p><p><b>PADME :</b> On the outskirts.</p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: You'll never reach the outskirts in time... Sandstorms are very dangerous and who knows how long this one's going to last. Come with me!</p><p> </p><p>The group follows Anakin as he rushes down the windy street.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - STREET - SANDSTORM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The wind is blowing hard as the group follows Anakin down the street and into a slave hovel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - MAIN ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The group enters a small but homely living space.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: Mom- I'm home! We have company.</p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> This is cozy...and dry.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin's mother, SHMI SKYWALKER, a warm, friendly woman in her late thirties, enters from her work area and is startled to see the room full of people.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Oh, my! Ani, hello my love. What's this?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, and here's JarJar and...gee, I forgot to ask your name, Sir.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. (R2 lets out a little beep).</p><p><b>PADME</b> : ...and our droid, R2-D2.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : We met at the shop earlier today. They're stuck here for a while.</p><p><b>SHMI</b>: Welcome to our home. These sandstorms can be dangerous.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Padme! Come see the droid I've been building.</p><p> </p><p>The wind howls outside.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter. We appreciate your hospitality.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin leads Padme into the other room. R2 follows, beeping all the way. Qui-Gon takes five small capsules from his utility belt and hands them to Shmi.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: (Cont'd) I have enough food for a meal.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I am Shmi Skywalker... Forgive my abruptness. We rarely have company and I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: He's a very special boy. (Shmi looks at him as if he's discovered a secret.)</p><p><b>SHMI :</b> Yes, he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - BEDROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin shows off his android, which is lying on his workbench. There is one eye in the head; the body, arms, and legs have no outer coverings.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: Isn't he great?! C-3PO. I call him Threepio for short, though it isn't really, I guess. He's not finished yet.</p><p><b>PADME </b>: He's wonderful!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : You really like him? He's a protocol droid...to help Mom. Watch!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin pushes a switch and the droid sits up. Anakin rushes around, grabs an eye and puts it in one of the sockets.</p><p> </p><p><b>THREEPIO </b>: How do you do, I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?</p><p><b>PADME</b> : He's perfect.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : When the storm is over, you can see my racer, too.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Racer?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: A podracer, so I can compete against that slime-ball you ran into earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Padme smiles at the young boy's seemingly endless energy and enthusiasm. R2 lets out a flurry of beeps and whistles.</p><p> </p><p><b>THREEPIO</b> : I beg your pardon....what do you mean I'm naked?</p><p> </p><p>R2 BEEPS</p><p> </p><p><b>THREEPIO</b> : (Cont'd) My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness. Master Anakin!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - QUEENS CHAMBERS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Amidala, Eirtae, Rabe and Obi-Wan watch a very bad transmission of a Sio Bibble hologram.</p><p> </p><p><b>BIBBLE</b> : ...cut off all food supplies until you return...the death toll is catastrophic...we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness...Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me...</p><p> </p><p>Amidala looks upset and nervous.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : It's a trick. Do not reply. Send no transmission of any kind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - MAIN ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon listens to his comlink. Obi-Wan is in the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: The Queen is upset...but absolutely no reply was sent.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : It's bait to establish a connection trace.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: I agree but I wouldn't put it past them to raise the death toll.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : We're running out of time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. CORUSCANT - BALCONY OVERLOOKING CITY - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A hologram of Darth Sidious stands next to Darth Maul who is looking out over the vast city.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH MAUL </b>: Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master.</p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS :</b> Move against the Jedi first... There are two of them. You will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo. Once she has signed the treaty you may dispose of her. We can lay the blame on disgruntled Gungans.</p><p><b>DARTH MAUL </b>: At last our time has come. We will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge- and balance will be restored.</p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS :</b> You have been well trained, my apprentice. They will be no match for you. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon fall into our hands.</p><p> </p><p>The hologram of Darth Sidious fades off as Darth Maul looks out over the city.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - SANDSTORM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The giant sandstorm engulfs the town, including the Naboo spaceship on the outskirts of the city center and the slave quarters, where drifts of sand begin building up against Anakin's house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - MAIN ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The group are seated around a makeshift table, having dinner as the wind howls outside. JarJar can't bring himself to eat the human food and keeps filling his spoon and pouring it back into the bowl.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere.</p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck.</p><p><b>SHMI </b>: Any attempt to escape...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : ...and they blow you up. (he says eerily and then smiles)</p><p> </p><p>Padme and JarJar are horrified.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Barbaric. (he says disgustedly)</p><p><b>PADME </b>: I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws...</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : The Republic doesn't exist out here...Not much does. Tatooine has always been it's own world operating by it's own rules. We've learned to survive, despite everything.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence. Padme attempts to change the topic.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b>: Anakin, you mentioned podracing. What's that like?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Have you ever seen a Podrace?</p><p> </p><p>Padme shakes her head no. She notices the concern on Shmi's face. JarJar tries snatching some food from a bowl at the other end of the table and ends up dropping and breaking the bowl. He mouths <em>sorry. </em>Qui-Gon gives him a stern look.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'm the only human I know who can do it!</p><p> </p><p>Shmi looks askance at her son.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN :</b> (Cont'd) Come on, mom, I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never even heard of a human doing it.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin beams proudly. JarJar attempts to snare another bit of food from the bowl but Qui-Gon's reflexes are quicker and he swats the Gungan's hand away.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: (Cont'd) Don't do that again.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar sighs and turns back to his spoon.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I...I was wondering...something...</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : What?</p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: Well, ah...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : What makes you think that?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I saw your lightsaber. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon leans back and slowly smiles.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him.</p><p><b>ANAKIN :</b> I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I wish that were so...</p><p><b>ANAKIN: </b>I had a dream I was a Jedi. It was so real... I came back here and freed all the slaves... Is that why you've come?</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> No, I'm afraid not...</p><p><b>ANAKIN :</b> I think you have...Why else would you be here on Tatooine of all places?</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon thinks for a moment.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Your insight serves you well, Anakin...(leans forward) You mustn't let anyone know about us...We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system of the Republic, on a very important mission.</p><p><b>ANAKIN :</b> Coruscant...wow...! But you're here in the outer rim. Either you're really unlucky or there's something seriously wrong with your ship.</p><p><b>PADME :</b> Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can repair it.</p><p><b>ANAKIN :</b> Why didn't you say so?! I can fix anything!</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need...</p><p><b>ANAKIN: </b>That's why you came to the shop.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b>: We found the parts but have nothing suitable to trade it seems.</p><p><b>PADME</b> : These dealers must have a weakness of some kind.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : My racer's the fastest ever!...There's a big race tomorrow, in Beggar's Canyon, just off of Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's almost finished.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Anakin, settle down. Watto will never agree to this.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Watto doesn't know I've built it. (to Qui-Gon) You could make him think it's yours and get him to let me pilot it for you.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon looks to Shmi who is now visibly upset.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Ani, I don't want you to race...It's dangerous! I die every time Watto makes you do it.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : But Mom, it's what I'm best at... and they need help. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us? Another alternative?</p><p> </p><p>Shmi looks ahead sadly and softly nods no.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Mom, you're always saying that the biggest problem in the galaxy is that no one helps each other. All this time I've dreamed of meeting a Jedi Knight- and now I have the chance to help one!</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Anakin, don't. (she says sharply, she doesnt want to hear more on this subject)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: But this isn't fair! (he slams his hands against the table, almost rupturing it with his tantrum)</p><p><b>SHMI</b>: Anakin! Control your temper! (angry/embarrassed)</p><p> </p><p>Another awkward silence ensues. The visitors are surprised at Anakin's outburst. Padme looks at Qui-Gon. Jarjar clears his throat. He looks at Anakin kindly.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR-JAR</b>: Not much fairness going around these day, Anakin (he' says in a sympathetic way). I'm known as the clumsiest of my tribe. No one wants me around though I'm always trying to help. It hurts not being able to do what's in your heart. I know how you feel (he smiles sadly)</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b>: (moved by what JarJar says, as are the others. She studies Qui-Gon for a moment then turns to her son) I want you to promise me, Anakin- (he turns to her with hope in his eyes) After this, no more racing for a good long while.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Mom?</p><p><b>SHMI</b>: Promise me after this you'll convince Watto to enter someone else.</p><p><b>PADME</b> : I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put Anakin in danger.</p><p><b>ANAKIN :</b> I promise, I promise! Is that a yes? That's a yes!</p><p> </p><p>The storm continues to rage outside the slave hovel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - JUNK DEALER PLAZA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The storm has passed. Vendors and street people clean up the mess and rebuild their food stalls. JarJar sits on a box in front of Watto's shop, watching all the activity with growing nervousness. R2 is standing next to him. Padme stops Qui-Gon as he is about to enter the shop.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Are you sure about this? We have precious little time as it is. His intentions are pure but it seems unwise to trust our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen would disapprove.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: The Queen does not need to know. (Padme looks upset) There is no alternative before us, Lady Padme. The Queen trusts my judgment- you should, too.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon turns and heads into the shop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. WATTO'S JUNK SHOP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Watto and Anakin are in the middle of an animated discussion in Huttese. Qui-Gon walks in, and Watto and Anakin join him.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO</b> : The boy tells me you wanta sponser him insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think. (he laughs)</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : My ship will be the entry fee.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon pulls a small object that looks like a watch out of his pocket, and a hologram of the Naboo spacecraft appears about a foot long in front of Watto. He studies it.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO</b> : Ah, the Nubian... Not bad.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : It's in good order, except for the parts we need.</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : ...But what would the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is embarrassed and steps forward.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Ah....it wasn't my fault...Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved most of it...</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : (laughing) That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I have...acquired a pod in a game of chance.</p><p><b>WATTO </b>: I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it. (laughs) So, you supply the pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship.</p><p> </p><p>Watto thinks about this. Anakin tries not to look nervous and smiles angelically when Watto looks at him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (Cont'd) Either way, you win.</p><p><b>WATTO :</b> (subtitled) Deal! You should stick to farming, I think. Gambling isn't your sport.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - TATOOINE DESERT - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan stands outside the Naboo spacecraft, speaking into his comlink. Qui-Gon is on the back porch of the Skywalkers' hovel.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: What if this fails, Qui-Gon? We'll be stuck here until we come up with a new plan or we're discovered.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (V.O) A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere. Obi-Wan... There's...something about this boy...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - PORCH - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon puts the comlink away as Shmi joins him on the porch. Anakin, Padme, JarJar and R2 work on the engines of Anakin's podracer in the courtyard below.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : He was born into this world of greed and selfishness but keeps none of it for himself. He is so strong. He has...</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> He has special powers.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : ...Yes...</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : He deserves better than a slave's life.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> The Force is unusally strong with him, I sense it clearly now. Who was his father?</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : ...There was no father. I carried him in my womb, gave him life. As sure as I am standing here I know that he is mine... my son. There has never been anyone but the two of us. I have no other explanation for what happened.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: (Takes a moment to think and judges that Shmi has spoken sincerely) Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have been trained as a Jedi, no doubt. He bears the Force. But I fear it's too late now; he's too old.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - BACK YARD - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>KITSTER (a young boy around Anakin's age), SEEK (a boy of ten), AMEE (a girl of seven), and WALD (a Greedo-type, twelve years old) join Anakin, JarJar, R2 and Padme as they secure some wiring.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Padme, JarJar, these are my friends Kitster, Seek, Amee, and... Wald.</p><p> </p><p>All speak a form of greeting.</p><p> </p><p><b>KITSTER</b> : Wow, look at this thing... You'd better have some luck tomorrow.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Luck, nothing. I'm going to win that race.</p><p><b>KITSTER</b> : With this??</p><p><b>WALD</b> : (subtitled) (You're such a joke, Ani. You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run. Even if it did, you don't know how to finish a race, let alone win one.)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Hey, watch it.</p><p><b>KITSTER</b>: Alright, Wald, leave him alone.</p><p><b>WALD</b>: (subtitled) (Are you even tall enough to see from inside that thing?)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I said watch it...</p><p><b>WALD</b>: (Subtitled) (Keep dreaming, sky-boy. What a piece of garbage.)</p><p> </p><p>Anakin throws Wald to the ground and they start fighting. The others join in trying to separate them. In the end, JarJar breaks them apart, bruised and bloodied. The fight goes unnoticed by Qui-Gon and Shmi. Padme tries to help Anakin wipe his cuts.</p><p> </p><p><b>SEEK</b> : Come on, let's get out of here. Keep it up, Ani. You're gonna lose the only friends you have. (The group takes Wald with them and leaves. Only Kitster stays behind).</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Why do you keep bringing him around?</p><p><b>KITSTER</b>: Who else do we have? (Anakin thinks about that. The boys shrug and laugh but Padme starts to realize that this is a regular occurrence)</p><p><b>JAR-JAR:</b> I think you over-reacted, Ani.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (sadly) To be honest, I don't even know if this thing will run.</p><p><b>JAR-JAR:</b> It will. Have faith! But your mother better not see you like this.</p><p> </p><p>Padme leaves to find something for Anakin's cuts. Qui-Gon approaches the group and gives Anakin a small battery. JarJar gets his hand caught in the afterburner trying to look like he was working on the pod.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> What happened here?</p><p><b>JAR-JAR:</b> Oh...uh...just got a bit scratched up working on the racer.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b>: (eyes them all suspiciously) Lying is not a good trait.</p><p> </p><p>Both JarJar and Anakin smile angelically. Kitster shrugs.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : (raises an eyebrow) Here, use this power charger.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin jumps into the little capsule behind the two giant engines. He puts the power pack back into the dashboard. Everyone backs away. It works.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - PORCH - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shmi, watching from the porch, smiles sadly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. SLAVE QUARTERS - BALCONY - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sits on the balcony rail of his hovel as Qui-Gon tends to his cuts. The boy leans back to look at the vast blanket of stars in the sky.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Do they all have a system of planets?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Most of them.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Has anyone been to all of them?</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (laughs) Not likely.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon wipes a patch of blood off Anakin's arm.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : There, good as new...</p><p> </p><p>Shmi yells from inside the hovel.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Ani, bedtime!</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon scrapes Anakin's blood onto a comlink chip.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : What are you doing?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Checking your blood for infections.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I've never seen...</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Anakin!</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin rolls his eyes at his mother's fussing and runs into the hovel. Qui-Gon takes the blood-stained chip and inserts it into the comlink, then calls Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: (Cont'd) Obi-Wan...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Yes, Qui-Gon.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Wait a minute...</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I need a midi-chlorian count.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: All right. I've got it. Hmm.. Something must be wrong with the transmission.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> Here's a signal check.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the</p><p>reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : (almost to himself) That's it then.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: No Jedi has.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : What does it mean?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I'm not sure.</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi Knight looks up and sees Shmi in the doorway looking up at the stars. She goes back into the kitchen, never looking at him, while Qui-Gon ponders the situation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT MESA - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sinister looking Sith spacecraft lands on top of a desert mesa scattering a herd of banthas. Darth Maul walks to the edge of the mesa and studies the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He picks out the lights of three different cities in the distance, then pushes buttons on his electronic armband. Six football-sized probe droids float out of the ship and head off in three different directions toward the cities. Darth Maul stands on the mesa and watches them through his electrobinoculars.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - PORCH - SUNRISE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Padme exits the hovel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - SLAVE QUARTERS - BACK YARD - SUNRISE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As the twin suns rise, R2 is busy painting the racing pod. Anakin is asleep. Padme passes R2.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME :</b> I hope you're about finished.</p><p> </p><p>R2 whistles a positive reply. Padme sees Kitster riding toward them on an EOPIE, a golden camel-like creature. He is leading a second eopie behind him. Padme goes over to Anakin. He looks very vulnerable as he sleeps. She watches him, then touches him on the cheek. Anakin wakes up, yawns, and looks at her, a little disoriented.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: You were in my dream...you were leading an army into battle. We won but... you were sad.</p><p><b>PADME :</b> (She smiles) That sounds about right; I hate fighting. Your mother wants you to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon. (Anakin stands up and stretches just as Kitster arrives.)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Hook 'em up, Kitster. (to Padme) I won't be long. Where's Qui-Gon?</p><p><b>PADME</b> : He and JarJar left already. They're with Watto at the arena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - MAIN HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Race crews mill about outside the Main Hanger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - MAIN HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The hanger is a large building with a dozen or so Podracers being readied for the race. Alien crews and pilots rush about, making last minute adjustments on their vehicles. Watto, Qui-Gon and JarJar walk through the activity.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO</b> : I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set.</p><p><b>WATTO :</b> I warn you, no funny business.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : You don't think Anakin will win.</p><p> </p><p>Watto stops before an orange racer. Sitting to one side, having his shoulders and neck massaged by twin yobanas is the fearsome Sebulba.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO :</b> Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> What makes you say that?</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : He always wins. (laughs) I'm betting heavily on him.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I'll take that bet.</p><p><b>WATTO :</b> (suddenly stops laughing) What? What do you mean?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I'll wager my new racing pod against...say... the boy and his mother.</p><p><b>WATTO </b>: A pod for two slaves? I don't think so... Methinks justa the one- the mother, maybe... the boy isn't for sale.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> The boy is small; he can't be worth much.</p><p> </p><p>Watto shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (Cont'd) For the fastest pod ever built?</p><p> </p><p>Watto shakes his head again.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (Cont'd) Both, or no bet.</p><p><b>WATTO </b>: No pod's worth two slaves...not by a long shot! One slave or nothing.</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> The boy, then...</p><p> </p><p>Watto pulls out a small cube from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO :</b> We'll let fate decide. Red it's the boy, blue his mother...</p><p> </p><p>Watto tosses the cube down. Qui-Gon lifts his hand slightly; it turns red. He smiles but Watto is angry.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO :</b> (Cont'd) You won the small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race, so it makes little difference!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Padme enter the hanger on one of the eopies, pulling an engine. Kitster is on the other eopie pulling another engine. With THREEPIO walking alongside, R2 trails behind, pulling the pod with Shmi sitting in it. Watto passes Anakin as he leaves.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO</b> : (Cont'd) (subtitled) (Better stop your friends betting, or I'll end up owning him, too.)</p><p> </p><p>He walks off, laughing.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : What did he mean by that?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I'll tell you later.</p><p> </p><p>R2 beeps at C-3PO.</p><p> </p><p><b>THREEPIO</b> : Space travel sounds rather perilous.</p><p> </p><p>R2 emits a series of beeps.</p><p> </p><p><b>THREEPIO</b> : I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those dreadful starships.</p><p><b>KITSTER</b> : (to Anakin) This is better than I thought. I'm know you'll do it this time, Ani.</p><p><b>PADME</b> : Do what?</p><p><b>KITSTER</b> : Finish the...ah... race.</p><p><b>PADME</b> : You've never finished a race?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Well...not exactly...</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looks sheepish.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : ...But Kitster's right, I will this time.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Of course you will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>One of Darth Maul's probe droids slowly floats down the main street of Tatooine. It looks in shops and studies people as it searches for the two Jedi or the Queen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - DESERT RACE ARENA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A wide angle reveals a vast arena in the Tatooine desert. A large semi-circular amphitheatre that holds at least a hundred thousand spectators dominates the landscape. Large viewing platforms loom over the racetrack. The air is hot and dry- usual weather for Tatooine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. MOS ESPA - ARENA ANNOUNCER'S BOX - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A two-headed announcer describes the scene. They are known as Fode and Beed, a humanoid alien in one body, separated only in their heads. They are snake-like with slits for eyes and small, pointy teeth.</p><p> </p><p><b>FODE</b>: (Subtitled) (Greetings! We have perfect weather today for the Canyon Classic- the most high-stakes Podrace on the planet!)</p><p><b>BEED</b> : That's absolutly right! And a big turnout here, from all corners of the Outer Rim territories. I see the contestants are making their way out onto the starting grid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - DESERT RACE ARENA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>On the left side of the tracks across from the grandstands, a line of Podracers emerges from the large hanger, surrounded by crew members. Pods are pulled by a wide variety of creatures and are led by representatives carrying flags. The pilots stand facing the royal box. The flagbearers walk past, proudly bearing their pilots' insignia. C-3PO holds Anakin's symbol, a primitive hand-drawn version of the symbol that would (unknown to them) one day become the one used by the rebel alliance.</p><p> </p><p><b>FODE</b> : (Subtitled) (Yes, there they are!)</p><p><b>BEED</b> : I see Ben Quadinaros from the Tund system.</p><p><b>FODE</b> : (And Gasgano in the new Ord Pedrovia.)</p><p><b>BEED</b> : Two time winner, Boles Roor...</p><p><b>FODE</b> : (On the front line the reigning champion, Sebulba from Pixelito. By far, the favorite today.)</p><p><b>BEED</b>: And a late entry: Anakin Skywalker, a familiar face with a new pod.</p><p><b>FODE</b>: ( I hope he has better luck this time.)</p><p><b>BEED</b> : I see the flag-bearers are moving onto the track.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - GRANDSTAND - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Colorful canopies shade some of the spectators. Vendors sell barbecued creature parts and colorful drinks. There is an overall ruckus as the spectators excitedly await the beginning of the race. Final bets are placed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - ROYAL BOX - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>All the pilots bow from the waist as JABBA THE HUTT enters the box and waves to the crowd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>FODE</b> : (His honor, our glorious host, Jabba the Hutt has entered the arena.)</p><p> </p><p>The crowd roars and cheer. Several other slug-like members of the Hutt family follow along with humans and aliens. Several slave girls are led alongside Jabba on a chain.</p><p> </p><p><b>JABBA</b> : (subtitled) (Welcome! Sebulba tuta Pixelito...)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - STARTING GRID - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sebulba, who is right next to Anakin, stands and waves to his fans. A small pep band plays as his fans wave and cheer.</p><p> </p><p>Kitster attaches the giant engines to Anakin's pod with a long cable. Shmi gives Anakin a big hug and kiss. She looks him right in the eye.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : You can stop anytime, Ani. Remember that.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I will, Mom.</p><p> </p><p>She leaves as Anakin checks the cable hitches.</p><p> </p><p><b>JABBA</b> : ..(.Mawhonic of Hok, Teemto Pagalies of Moonus Mandel, Anakin Skywalker of Tatoonine....)</p><p> </p><p>The crowd yells. Anakin waves to the crowd as Jabba continues with his introductions. Sebulba secretly moves over to one of Anakin's engines. Kitster and Jarjar unhitch the eopies, and Kitster leads them away. R2 beeps that everything is OK. JarJar puts his hand on Anakin's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : May the Gods favor you, Ani.</p><p> </p><p>Padme comes up and gives Anakin a quick kiss on the forehead. Sebulba yanks out a part protruding from Anakin's engine. He looks around to see if anyone has noticed.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME </b>: You carry all our hopes.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I won't let you down.</p><p> </p><p>Padme moves away as Sebulba edges his way next to Anakin and gives him a sinister glare. Anakin looks the evil Sebulba in the eye with a cold stare. Qui-Gon approaches and Sebulba slinks backs towards his racer.</p><p> </p><p><b>JABBA</b> : (subtitled) (...Begin the race!)</p><p> </p><p>The crowd lets out a loud cheer. Qui-Gon helps Anakin into his pod. The boy straps himself into the tiny racer.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Are you all set, Ani? (Anakin nods) Remember, concentrate on the moment. Trust your instincts. (he smiles) May the Force be with you.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon steps away as Anakin puts on his goggles. The pilots flip switches and powerful energy binders shoot between the engines. Anakin flips a switch and his engine starts. The incredible roar of high-powered engines igniting echoes throughout the arena as the cheering from the spectators is drowned out. One driver, ODY MANDRELL, yells at a droid (DUM-4) to get away from the front of his engine. The crowd is tense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - STARTING GRID - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The giant power-house engines torque as the pilots gun them. The pilots flip more switches and powerful energy binders shoot between the engines. The flag-bearers move off the track. JarJar closes his eyes and says a silent prayer to his Gods.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: (To himself) Be strong, Ani.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>FODE</b> : (The power couplings are being activated.)</p><p><b>BEED</b> : They're clearing the grid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - VIEWING PLATFORM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shmi looks nervously to Qui-Gon as he enters a veiwing platform. Padme and JarJar are already on board. The platform rises like an elevator.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Is he nervous?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: He's fine.</p><p><b>PADME </b>: If anything happens to that boy because of our recklessness I'll never forgive myself.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Have hope, young handmaiden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA ANNOUNCER'S BOX - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>BEED</b> : Start your engines.</p><p> </p><p>The earth-pounding roar of the engines revving is deafening and the crowd grows silent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - ROYAL BOX - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jabba bites off the head of a frog and spits it at a gong, signaling the start of the race.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - STARTING GRID - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>On a bridge over the track, a great white light at the center flashes. The Podracers shoot forward with a high-pitched scream. Anakin's engine floods and coughs - then dies. All the other Podracers except one swerve around him and dissapear down the track. Anakin struggles to get his racer started. The two-headed announcer reports.</p><p> </p><p><b>FODE</b> : (And they're off!)</p><p><b>BEED</b> : Oh...wait! Young Skywalker has stalled!</p><p> </p><p>Padme and JarJar are very nervous. Qui-Gon puts his arm around a very worried Shmi to comfort her. Finally, Anakin's engines ignite. He zooms away after the receding pack of competitors, leaving one quadra-Pod racer still trying to get started. The two-headed announcer describes the race as it progresses.</p><p> </p><p><b>BEED</b> : And there goes Skywalker! He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the</p><p>leaders today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - RACETRACK - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Podracers fly across the desert. Sebulba is running neck and neck with MAWHONIC. They round the first turn in the track, side by side. Sebulba drives his pod into his rival, brutally forcing him into the wall of a large rock formation. Mawhonic crashes in a grizzly display of fire and smoke. Anakin is much faster than the back-end stragglers and passes them with little difficulty. One of the drivers, GASGANO, won't let Anakin by. Anakin tries to pass him on one side and is cut off. He then tries to pass him on the other side and is cut off. As they come up on a cliff drop-off, Anakin backs off, then guns it as Gasgano goes over the cliff. Anakin accelerates so fast that he sails right over the top of Gasgano and speeds away. Four TUSKEN RAIDERS perched above the race course fire their rifles at the pods racing in the canyon below them. One shot ricochets off the back of Anakin's Pod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BEED : Looks like a few Tusken Raiders have camped out on the canyon dune turn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - VIEWING PLATFORM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jabba the Hutt and the crowd watch the progress of the race on small, hand-held view screens. JarJar is looking over Padme's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Where's Ani?</p><p> </p><p>Padme, Shmi and Qui-Gon watch look worried. R2, down in the pits with Kitster, lets out a worried sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - RACETRACK - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is in his element. He is powering around corners and over hills and cliffs, passing other racers right and left. Sebulba is in the lead. He is being challenged by another racer, XELBREE. Sebulba slows a little, and as Xelbree pulls alongside, he opens a side vent on the racer's engine and the exhaust starts to cut through the alien's engine. The blast cuts along the engine until finally it explodes. Sebulba deftly veers away. Anakin works his way through a dense mass of racers as they zoom over a dune sea, kicking up dust. His pod shakes violently as he goes over a jump. One of the Podracers, ODY, catches one of his engines in the sand, and the whole thing plummets into the dune.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - VIEWING PLATFORM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon sits quietly, meditating. Padme and Shmi search the landscape for</p><p>any sign of the racers. JarJar is open with his anxiety. The crowd screams. Watto is laughing with his friends, confident in Sebulba's victory. Sebulba enters the arena, closely followed by all the other racers. Kitster strains to see as R2 beeps excitedly. The announcer continues.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FODE</strong> : (Here comes Sebulba in record time!)</p><p> </p><p>Padme, Shmi and JarJar yell for joy as they wait for Anakin to pass. They don't see him. Lap two begins. Sebulba and the pack race past the main arena. The crowd stands and yells as the Podracers scream off into the distance. Qui-Gon looks worried. JarJar stands beside Shmi and tries to comfort the terrified mother.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Here he comes!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - PIT AREA - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>R2 lets out an excited whistle and Kitster yells.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - RACETRACK - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, coming around the bend is Anakin, quickly gaining on the pack.</p><p>The two-headed announcer describes the action. The crowd goes wild.</p><p> </p><p><b>BEED</b> : It looks like Skywalker is moving up through the field. He's in...</p><p><b>FODE</b> : (Sixth place, not bad.)</p><p> </p><p>Anakin continues to gain on the pack. The tension for Shmi and Padme is unbearable. ODY stops in the pits. Droids work on his engines. DUM-4 stands in front of the engine and is caught in, causing the engine to die. DUM-4 is gruesomely spit out of the back of the engine, mangled. The engine lets out one final wheeze, then explodes in a puff of smoke.</p><p>The Podracer TERTER is getting close to Sebulba, who purposely breaks a small part off his pod, sending it into Terter's engine, causing him to veer into Anakin. The boy struggles to keep control of the his pod. It whips about wildly. As the pod swings near a broken engine strap, Anakin grabs for it. Finally, he catches the strap and manages to unhook it from his pod. Sebulba cuts the engine of OBITOKI with his side exhaust, and the racer crashes with a cloud of dust. Another racer, HABBA, flies into the cloud of dust and crashes into Obitoki. Anakin rounds a corner and heads into the cloud of smoke. He hits a part of one of the engines but regains control.</p><p> </p><p><b>BEED</b> : At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, closely followed by Skywalker!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin finally catches up with Sebulba and runs neck and neck over the rough terrain. JarJar, Padme and Shmi all scream as Anakin comes through the arena. The lights in the tower indicate that this is the third and final lap. Watto begins to worry. Sebulba uses his side exhaust port to try to cut through Anakin's engines. Anakin manages to avoid having his engine disabled but is forced off course.</p><p> </p><p><b>BEED</b> : Skywalker is forced onto the service ramp!</p><p> </p><p>On a tight corner, Anakin dives to the inside and takes the lead.</p><p> </p><p><b>FODE</b> : (Amazing... a controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!)</p><p> </p><p>Sebulba is furious. He stays right on Anakin's tail, crowding him and pushing him through the turns. He pushes Anakin harder and the young boy has a difficult time keeping control. One of the parts on Anakin's engines begins to shake loose. Anakin sees it and switches over to an auxiliary system. While he is trying to accomplish this maneuver, Sebulba races past him. Anakin tries to get around Sebulba to no avail. Every move Anakin makes, Sebulba is able to block. Finally, Anakin fakes a move into the inside, then tries to go around Sebulba on the outside. They race side by side down the final stretch of the track.</p><p> </p><p><b>BEED</b> : He's catching Sebulba.</p><p><b>FODE</b> : (Incredible!)</p><p> </p><p>Sebulba veers toward Anakin and bangs into the boy's pod. He crashes into Anakin over and over. The young boy struggles to maintain control but is growing angry as the steering rods on the two pods come hooked together. Sebulba laughs at Anakin's increasing frustration.</p><p> </p><p><b>BEED</b> : That little human being is out of his mind.</p><p><b>FODE</b> : (They're neck and neck!)</p><p><b>BEED</b> : It's close now!</p><p> </p><p>As they head for the final stretch, Anakin fights to unlock the steering rods by trying to pull away from Sebulba. The strain on the steering rod is tremendous. Suddenly, Anakin's steering arm breaks, and his pod starts spinning out of control. Anakin rallies his concentration as he's taken over by an unknown power. He reclaims control of his pod and is pure adrenaline as he punches the last of his engine's power and lunges forward. The release of tension sends Sebulba's pod reeling into an ancient statue. One engine explodes, then the other. Sebulba skids through the fire-balls and is thrown from his pod. His body lies broken in the sand as the rest of his pod burns in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin flies through as the crowd stands, cheering. Padme, JarJar and Shmi are beside themselves with excitement. Qui-Gon is relieved that Anakin is alright but is pensive about what transpired with Sebulba. R2, C-3PO and Kitster whistle hysterically. Shmi smiles at Qui-Gon. Anakin races over the finish line, the winner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. MOS ESPA - ARENA ANNOUNCERS BOX - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The two-headed announcer excitedly calls the finish.</p><p> </p><p><b>BEED</b> : It's Skywalker! Skywalker is the clear winner! (he and Fode keep announcing various versions of the same sentence as their voices fade into the background)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As Anakin stops the Podracer, Kitster turns up and they embrace. Hundreds of spectators join them and put Anakin on their shoulders, marching off, cheering and chanting. Darth Maul's probe droids move through the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - PRIVATE BOX - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Several aliens leave Watto's box, laughing and counting their money. Watto sees Qui-Gon standing in the doorway. He is almost shaking and sputtering with rage.</p><p> </p><p><b>WATTO</b> : You! Y...You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything.</p><p> </p><p>Watto flies up to Qui-Gon and puts his face right up against the Jedi's. Qui-Gon simply smiles.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Everyone loses eventually, my friend. That is the nature of the gamble. Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release</p><p>the boy.</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : You can't have him! It wasn't a fair bet!</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this.</p><p><b>WATTO</b> : No!... No. I want no more of your tricks. Take him!</p><p> </p><p>The Sith probe droid watches with great interest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - MAIN HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Main Hanger is almost deserted as racers and spectators depart. Jabba is speaking with his kinsmen as they leave. He is disappointed that Anakin won; he had bet against the boy.</p><p> </p><p><b>JABBA</b>: (Subtitled) (Huh. Today was an unfortunate one-off. But no matter.)</p><p><b>GARDULLA THE HUTT: </b>(A small loss for you. But you'd better pay up.)</p><p><b>JABBA</b>: (Laughs at his kinsman) (Hear me; that boy is nothing but bad luck; He won't last long. I bet the Khetanna on it!)</p><p> </p><p>The Hutts slither away still betting and cross-betting and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. MOS ESPA - ARENA - MAIN HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>JarJar gives Anakin a great hug, followed by Padme and Shmi.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Now embarrassed) Ah, gee...enough...</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : I'm so very proud of you, Ani. You've brought hope to those who had none.</p><p><b>PADME</b> : We owe you everything, Anakin.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Just feeling this good was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>In the background, Qui-Gon has harnessed the eopies to containers full of parts.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Padme. Jar Jar, let's go. We've got to get these parts back to the ship.</p><p> </p><p>The group walks over to Qui-Gon and the eopies. Padme climbs on behind Qui-Gon. JarJar swings up onto the second eopie, R2 whistles. Anakin and Shmi wave as they ride off.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : (Cont'd) I'll return the eopies by midday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - NABOO SPACECRAFT - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>R2 cruises ahead of the group. They stop in front of the sleek Naboo spacecraft. Obi-Wan comes out of the ship and joins them.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back... some unfinished business. I won't be long.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Why do I sense we've picked up another addition to our group?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : It's the boy who's responsible for getting these parts.</p><p> </p><p>On a distant hill overlooking the Naboo spacecraft, the Sith probe droid turns and speeds away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - STREET - SLAVE QUARTERS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Wald are rolling around on the floor, fighting. A larger group of kids, including Anakin's earlier friends, are standing around them, yelling and cheering each fighter on. Suddenly, a long shadow is cast over them and the two boys feel a force pulling them apart. Qui-Gon is towering above them.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : What's going on here?</p><p><b>ANAKIN: </b>(wiping blood from his mouth) He said I cheated! That I killed Sebulba on purpose!</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: (Looks disturbed at that but only addresses the first part) Did you cheat?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Of course not!</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Do you still think he cheated?</p><p><b>WALD</b>: (trying to stop his nose from bleeding further) Yes! We all saw it!</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Well, Ani, only you know the truth... You will have to tolerate his perspective, fighting won't change it.</p><p> </p><p>Wald skulks off now that Qui-Gon has separated them and the group of children slowly disperses. Qui-Gon moves off down the street. Anakin follows. Wald wanders over to Jira, who caught the end of the goings-on.</p><p> </p><p><b>JIRA</b>: Keep this up, Wald, and you'll come to a bad end.</p><p><b>WALD</b>: (wiping at his nose) Like he's gonna end up much better...</p><p> </p><p>Farther down the street Qui-Gon and Anakin head toward Anakin's hovel. </p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You're disappointed in me. I can feel it. You've got the same look mom always gets when I mess up...</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I won't lie to you, Anakin, I'm not proud. You must learn to control your anger. I sense it may have gotten the better of you during the race, too.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I didn't mean for that to happen to Sebulba! Really, I swear... And... and I won, didn't I?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b>: I know, Anakin. But you'll see that life isn't always about winning. Not when the cost is so high.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: But... but I did it for <em>you. </em>All of you. </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b>: (He sees the emotional turmoil in the boy and decides to drop the matter for now. He smiles kindly and takes a handful of credits from beneath his poncho and hands them to Anakin) Here... These are yours. We sold the Pod.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (suddenly beaming) Yes!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - MAIN ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shmi is cleaning up as Anakin bursts through the door, followed by Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Mom, he sold the Pod! Look at all the money we have!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin pulls a bag of coins out of his pocket and gives it directly to his mother.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Oh, my goodness! That's wonderful.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: And Anakin has been freed.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : What?!?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: You're no longer a slave.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin jumps for joy. Shmi is stunned.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Did you hear that, Mom? (to Qui-Gon) Was that part of the prize or something?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Let's just say that Watto won't be gambling for a while.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani. You're free! (turns</p><p>to Qui-Gon) Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Our meeting was not a coincidence... (He turns to the boy) Anakin, nothing happens by accident. You are very strong with the Force, but this doesn't guarantee you acceptance by the Council. In any case, our mission must continue before we approach the Jedi.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : You... You think I've got a shot at becoming a Jedi, Master Qui-Gon?!</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon kneels down to the boy.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Anakin, training to be a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And if you succeed, it's still a hard life.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : But it's what I've always dreamed about. I've never wanted anything else for myself- except for freedom and you've given us that. Can I go, mom? (Qui-Gon looks at Shmi but she doesn't answer)</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : This path has been placed for you, Ani; the choice to take it is yours alone.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin thinks, looks to his mother, then to Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I want to go.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Then, pack your things. We haven't much time.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Yes!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hugs his mom and starts for the other room, then stops. Shmi and</p><p>Qui-Gon give each other a knowing look. Anakin has come to a realization.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) What about mom? You've freed her, too, right? You're coming with us.</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I tried to free your mother, Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : But the money from selling...</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : It's not nearly enough.</p><p> </p><p>Shmi comes over to her son and kneels in front of him. Taking both of his hands in hers, she draws him close.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Anakin, my place is here. My future is here. It's time for you to let go of me... of the chains that bind you. Let go of the past, my love... It's the only way to become what you were meant to be.</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANAKIN</strong> : (Softly, on the verge of tears) But... I don't want to leave you. Why... why can't I train as a Jedi and still have you there? It's not fair to make me choose!</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Ani, my love, no one is forcing you to choose. Life flows and changes whether we want it to or not. You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Trust in your strength. You changed the course of your future by helping those in need. Now you must let them help <em>you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin takes a deep breath and drops his head. Qui-Gon gives Shmi a look of concern. When Anakin raises his head, there are tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: I love you, mom. It'll always be you and me (they each place a palm over the other's heart and speak together.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> and <b>SHMI</b>: Right here.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : I love you, Ani... Now hurry.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nods and goes into the other room.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b> : (Cont'd) (to Qui-Gon) Thank you.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I will watch after him. You have my word. Will you be all right?</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : He was in my life for such a short time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. ANAKIN'S HOVEL - SECOND ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin has thrown the last of his things in a small backpack. As he leaves, he stops and pushes the button that wakes his droid up. C-3PO stares at him blankly.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Well, Threepio, I've been freed... and I'm going away from here.</p><p><b>THREEPIO</b> : Master Ani, you are my maker, and I wish you well. Although, I'd like it better if I were a little less naked.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you, Threepio... give you coverings and all... I'm going to miss working on you. You've been a great pal. Promise you'll watch out for mom and I'll make sure she doesn't sell you or anything. Bye...</p><p> </p><p>C-3PO stares at Anakin as he rushes out of the room with a small bag filled with the only few belongings he owns.</p><p> </p><p><b>THREEPIO</b> : Sell me?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. MOS ESPA - STREET - SLAVE QUARTERS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kitster runs up to his friend as he and Qui-Gon exit the hovel. Shmi stands in the doorway. Anakin pulls a handful of coins out of his pocket and gives them to Kitster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I... I have to go.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon has moved a short way down the street. Anakin hugs Kitster and runs toward the Jedi, then stops to look back at his mother standing in the doorway. He looks to Qui-Gon, then turns and runs back to his mother.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I don't know if I can do it, mom. I'm not strong enough!</p><p> </p><p>Shmi and Anakin hug tightly. Qui-Gon watches patiently from the distance. Shmi kneels down and looks her son in the face.</p><p> </p><p><b>SHMI</b>: Being strong doesn't mean it won't hurt to let go, Anakin. It means having the courage to move on despite the pain.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Will I ever see you again?</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : What does your heart tell you?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> :Everything looks blurry... I hope so... Yes.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : Then we will see each other again.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Now fierce and defiant) I... I <em>will</em> become a Jedi and I <em>will </em>come back and free you...I promise.</p><p><b>SHMI</b> : (Can no longer hold her tears but is solidified by her strength and undying hope for her son) You are a Skywalker, Anakin. As long as you remember that, I will be with you. Always. Now go. And don't look back.</p><p> </p><p>Shmi stands in strength and turns Anakin around so he is facing Qui-Gon. He marches forward like the brave young man that he is. He walks past Qui-Gon, staring ahead with tears in his eyes, determined not to look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT MESA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The probe droid beeps and whistles to Darth Maul. The Sith lord gets on a speeder bike and follows the droid into Mos Espa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT MOS ESPA - STREET - FRUIT STAND - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Qui-Gon exit Watto's and stop before Jira's fruit stand. Anakin hands the old woman the rest of his coins.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I've been freed, Jira...and I'm going away. Buy yourself a cooling unit with this... Please. Otherwise I'll worry about you.</p><p> </p><p>Jira is astonished. She stares, not knowing what to say. She gets a lump in her throat.</p><p> </p><p><b>JIRA</b> : I'll miss you, Ani. You take care of yourself now! This old woman will never forget you, so long as she has left to live... (she smiles) There isn't a kinder boy in the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin runs to join Qui-Gon, who has already started down the street. As they walk along together, the vendors lessen until there is no one around. Soon they are at the beginning of the desert outskirts. Qui-Gon notices something out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, without breaking his stride, he ignites his lightsaber, swings around, lunges forward and cuts a lurking probe droid in half. Qui-Gon inspects the sparking and fizzing droid. Anakin runs to him.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : What is it?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Probe droid. Very unusual... not like anything I've seen before. Come on.</p><p> </p><p>They start running.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - NABOO SPACECRAFT - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon and Anakin run toward the Naboo spacecraft. Anakin is having a hard time keeping up.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Master Qui-Gon, sir, slow down!</p><p> </p><p>As Qui-Gon turns he sees a dark-cloaked figue bearing down on a speeder bike.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Anakin, drop!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin drops to the ground just as Darth Maul sweeps over him. The Sith lord jumps off his speeder bike and, before he has hit the ground, he swings a death blow with his lightsaber that is barely blocked by Qui-Gon. Anakin picks himself up. The two galactic warriors, Sith and Jedi, are bashing each other with incredible blows. They move through continual clouds of dust, neither one gaining advantage over the other. The fight is fierce. Anakin gets up, bewildered by the confrontation.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> (Cont'd) Get to the ship! Take off!</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon struggles to fend off the relentless onslaught as Anakin races to the ship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - HALLWAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin runs into the main hallway of the spaceship where Padme and Captain Panaka are conversing.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: Qui-Gon's in trouble! He says to take off- now!</p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> Who are you?</p><p><b>PADME :</b> Do as he says!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - COCKPIT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka, Anakin and Padme rush into the cockpit where Obi-Wan and Ric Olie are checking the hyperdrive and JarJar sits with them. Suddenly, Obi-Wan senses something wrong just as Panaka runs in.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!</p><p><b>RIC OLIE </b>: I don't see anything.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Over there- fly low!</p><p> </p><p>In the distance they soon discern a small cloud of dust. A wave of dread suddenly overcomes the Gungan and he is beyond comfort.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR:</b> That's him! (He is shaking) He's the one!</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan looks in panicked confusion.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR: </b>(Cont'd) He did this to me! (he yells, holding out his scars)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - NABOO SPACECRAFT - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon and Darth Maul continue their battle. Leaping over one another in an incredible display of acrobatics, the two warriors hear the ship fly over them a few feet off the ground. Qui-Gon almost dissapears for a moment. Before Darth Maul knows what's happening, an exhausted Qui-Gon is on the spacecrat's ramp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE - NABOO SPACECRAFT RAMP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Sith lord immediately jumps onto the ramp after Qui-Gon and, in a great show of strength, lands securely on the ramp. Before he is able to strike Qui-Gon down, Obi-Wan appears and swings his lightsaber with all his might. His strength is enough to falter Darth Maul's balance and he is knocked off the ramp and onto the desert floor. Obi-Wan helps Qui-Gon inside and the ramp closes behind them. The Naboo craft rockets away, leaving the Sith Lord standing alone in the middle of the desert, with two setting suns behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE - NABOO SPACECRAFT (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Nubian spacecraft rockets away from the planet Tatooine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - HALLWAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Padme rush into the hallway to find Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor opposite the entry, with Obi-Wan by his side. R2 is looking over the older Jedi. Qui-Gon is breathing hard, wet with sweat and covered in sand. Obi-Wan helps his former master to a sitting position.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Are you all right!?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I think so... that was a surpirse I won't soon forget.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : Master, unless my eyes have decieved me-</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: You are not decieved, Obi-Wan. That was a Sith.</p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: A what?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: They were the greatest threat to the peace and security of our galaxy. Fallen Jedi who chose the dark side of the Force as their path...</p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination.</p><p><b>PADME:</b> Jarjar is fear-stricken. He's identified the figure as something he encountered in the swamps of Naboo.</p><p><b>QUI-GON:</b> (looks at Obi-Wan and they share a knowing nod) That he knows Naboo works to our disadvantage.</p><p><b>ANAKIN : </b>What are we going to do?</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan gives Anakin a "who are you?" look. Anakin reciprocates with an innocent stare.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON : </b>We will be patient. (he slowly pulls himself up) Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Knight and my former padawan.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Pleased to meet you, Sir! Wow! <em>Two </em>Jedi and one Sith... It's only been an hour (he whispers the last part to himself in awe and Padme smiles at him)</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan gives the boy an amused but skeptical look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. COCKPIT - SPACE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ric Olie pulls back on the hyperdrive. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin watch. Padme has gone to settle JarJar down.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Let's hope this hyperdrive works and Watto didn't get the last laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The stars streak outside the cockpit window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE - NABOO SPACECRAFT (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The ship streaks into hyperspace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - STREET - NIGHT (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Several Federation droids patrol a deserted city street. The Naboo Palace can be seen in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO PALACE - THRONE ROOM - THEED - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Viceroy Nute sits in a strange, mechanical walking chair, which approaches Sio Bibble and several other Naboo officials under arrest. Rune follows a few paces behind. Droid guards surround Sio Bibble as the council members watch.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Your time is running out, Governor. If I were you I should begin to think my Queen had abandoned her people. She is but a young thing, after all. What do the young want with war, eh?</p><p><b>BIBBLE</b> : This invasion will gain you nothing. We're a democracy! The people have decided- they will not live under your tyranny.</p><p><b>NUTE</b>: Tyranny? You are mistaken, Governor. We are bringing order back to your pathetic democracy. (He thinks for a moment. Then, to the horror of the other council members, decides to make an example out of the man). (To droid guards) Thank you for your services thus far. Guards! We no longer have need for the Governor's perspectives. (Sio Bibble is killed off camera but we hear the sound of blasters and droids dragging his body away, amidst screams from the terrified council. Even Rune is scared into speechlessness.)</p><p> </p><p>As Sio Bibble is dragged away, OOM-9 approaches Nute.</p><p> </p><p><b>OOM-9</b> : My troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for the rumored underwater city... it won't stay hidden for long.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - MAIN AREA</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The ship is asleep. The lights are dim as Padme walks into the main room. She goes to a monitor and watches the recording of Sio Bibble's plea. JarJar is in a burdened sleep in a sitting position, holding his scarred arms as if to protect them. R2 stands at the Gungan's side, cooing as he rests. Padme is sad and tired. She senses someone watching her and turns around with a start. She sees Anakin sitting in a corner, shivering and looking very dejected. She goes over to him. He looks up at her with emotionless eyes. He is holding his arms to keep himself warm.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Are you all right?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : It's very cold.</p><p> </p><p>Padme gives him her over-jacket.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Space flight can be disorienting until you get used to it. You're from a warm planet, Ani. Too warm for my taste.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : You seem sad. What's wrong?</p><p><b>PADME</b> : The Queen is worried... Her people are suffering, dying. She must</p><p>convince the Senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what will happen.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (He nods with understanding) I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me once we get to Coruscant. I dunno if I'll ever see you again.. (he pulls something from his pocket) I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It'll bring you good fortune.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hands a wooden pendant to Padme. She inspects it, then puts it around her neck.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the Capitol, Ani, but my caring for you will always remain. I sense in my heart that someday, somewhere in better times, our paths will cross again.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'll believe in that until I see you again, Padme. (She hugs him.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE - PLANET CORUSCANT (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The ship heads toward Coruscant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. CORUSCANT - CITYSCAPE - NABOO SPACECRAFT - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The spacecraft flies over the endless cityscape of Coruscant, the Capitol of the galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - COCKPIT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looks out the cockpit window in awe.</p><p> </p><p><b>RIC OLIE : </b>(to Anakin) Coruscant- the Capitol of the Republic. The entire planet is</p><p>one big city.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Wow! I've never seen anything like it!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The ship flies through the cityscape of Coruscant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. CORUSCANT - SENATE LANDING PLATFORM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>SUPREME CHANCELLOR VALORUM, several guards, and SENATOR PALPATINE stand on a landing platform. The sleek Naboo spacecraft lands on the platform high above the street-level of the galactic capital. The ramp lowers. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and JarJar descend the ramp first and bow before Palpatine and Valorum.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka, two guards, Queen Amidala, Padme, Rabe, Eirtae and several more guards now descend from the ramp. Queen Amidala stops before the group. Anakin and JarJar stand to one side, looking at the huge city. Padme smiles at Anakin. Palpatine bows before the Queen.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : Your Highness, it is a great gift to see you alive. We can breathe easily at last. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum.</p><p><b>VALORUM</b> : Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation in Naboo. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor.</p><p> </p><p>Palpatine starts to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue off the platform toward a waiting air taxi.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it...</p><p> </p><p>JarJar and Anakin start to follow, then stop, noticing that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are staying with the Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala waves to the duo to follow her. Anakin looks back to Qui-Gon and he nods for them to go ahead. Anakin and JarJar join the Queen's retinue in the taxi. Palpatine gives the Gungan and the boy in the back of the taxi a look of curiosity. JarJar whispers to Anakin.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: We're a little out of our depth here, Ani. Best just watch and listen for a while. (Anakin nods in agreement, grateful to have a friend at his side)</p><p> </p><p>Valorum and the Jedi watch the taxi, with an entourage of official guard vehicles in front and behind, move off into the city.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become... complicated. We must also brief Senator Palpatine but I was unsure of burdening him in his current situation.</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM:</b> (Sighs sympathetically) He was quite shaken from his wife's passing and with his son at the flight academy and the situation in Naboo, the Senator has had a difficult year. But he continues to address his duties with due dignity and the safety of Naboo is his priority... (Qui-Gon nods and looks at Obi-Wan) You have returned with quite an entourage, Master Jedi. There are matters I also wish to discuss with the Council but your urgency takes priority.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. PALPATINE'S QUARTERS - ANTEROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Queen Amidala is sitting listening to Senator Palpatine. Eirtae and Rabe stand behind the Queen; Padme is nowhere to be seen. Anakin and JarJar are waiting in an adjoining room. They can see the Queen but cannot hear what is being said.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : I'm about ready to go home, war or no war. I don't understand anything anymore.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on, either.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka enters then goes into the room with Queen Amidala.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. PALPATINE'S QUARTERS - LIVING AREA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Palpatine is pacing as Captain Panaka enters. Eirtae and Rabe stand to one side.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : ...the Republic is not what it once was, my Lady. Surely we can all see its degenerated state. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves- and their home systems, at best. The reality is that the Senate lost control of the Trade Federation and various separatist groups long before the invasion on Naboo. There is no interest in the common good anymore... no civility; only politics... it's despicable. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is</p><p>little chance the Senate will act on the invasion. They have nothing to act <em>with. </em>As you know I have campaigned for the Republic to have a standing peace-keeping force for <em>years </em>but that motion has not carried.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Is there no chance for a diplomatic solution, Senator? The last thing I wish upon our people- or anyone- is war. Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power left. He is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : What options do we have?</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforce the laws, and give us justice. These separatists must not be allowed to act of their own accord without consequence. If we abandon the idea of justice we may as well abandon the Republic altogether. You must call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. I have faith that you will find support.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : He has been our strongest supporter! The risk is great...</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts...</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator.. more and more each day. I do not have the power to reorganize the Galactic Senate but I will do whatever is in my power to stop the Federation.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : Then you must stay strong, My Lady... and do what is necessary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TEMPLE OF THE JEDI - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A unique building with it tall spires stands out against the Coruscant skyline. A small transport passes by the vast temple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. TEMPLE OF THE JEDI - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon stands in a tall stately room. Twelve Jedi sit in a semi-circle. Obi-Wan stands behind his former teacher in the center of the room. The Jedi Master addressing them is MACE WINDU. To his left is an alien Jedi Master named KI-ADI-MUNDI and, to his right, the Jedi Master, YODA.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: ...So the only conclusion to be drawn is that it was a Sith. I bring this news to you with a heavy heart.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b> : A Sith!?</p><p><b>KI-ADI </b>: Impossible. The Sith have been eliminated. Why, even the last dissension among our ranks was a peaceful parting. (They sense Qui-Gon's discomfort and hesitation in discussing the matter of his former teacher) We have never held you responsible for Dooku's leaving, Master Qui-Gon.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> His familial attachments took precedence. There was nothing more you could have done. And you would not paint him as an evil man. Back to this Sith business...</p><p><b>YODA</b> : The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: I'm finding it hard to believe they could have returned so forcefully without us knowing.</p><p><b>YODA</b> : Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must.</p><p><b>KI-ADI </b>: They must be confident enough in their powers if they have chosen to reveal themselves now.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b> : This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is a target- but perhaps not the only one.</p><p><b>YODA</b> : With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and</p><p>discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you.</p><p><b>YODA</b> : May the Force be with you.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan turns to leave but Qui-Gon continues to face the Council.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : (Cont'd) Master Qui-Gon more to say, have you?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force.</p><p><b>YODA</b> : A vergence, you say?</p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: Located around a person?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: A boy... His cells have the greatest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. With all due respect, even greater than yours, Master Yoda. It is possible he was conceived by them.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force... You believe it's this boy?</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I don't presume...</p><p><b>YODA</b> : But you do! (Yoda smiles warily, having come to the point of the matter at last) Revealed, your opinion is.</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I request the boy be tested.</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi all look to one another. They nod and turn back to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Training as a Jedi, you will request for him?</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Finding him was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here to be coincidence...</p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: Bring him before us, then.</p><p><b>YODA</b> : Tested he will be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. QUEENS QUARTERS - CORUSCANT - DAY </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin cautiously walks down one of the long hallways in Senator Palpatine's quarters. He stops before a door that is flanked by two guards.</p><p> </p><p><b>GUARD</b> : May I help you, son?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'm...I'm looking for the handmaiden, Padme.</p><p> </p><p>The guard speaks into his comlink as Anakin looks around a bit nervously.</p><p> </p><p><b>GUARD</b> : The boy is here to see Padme.</p><p><b>RABE</b> : Send him in.</p><p> </p><p>The doors open and Anakin enters the Queen's quarters. Rabe greets him as two other handmaidens come and go into the next room.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'd like to speak with Padme, if I could.</p><p><b>RABE</b> : I'm sorry, Anakin. Padme is not here right now.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen speaks out in the next room.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Who is it?</p><p><b>RABE</b> : Anakin Skywalker to see Padme, Your Highness.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen moves into the doorway and studies the boy. Anakin bows and looks down, then takes a peek at her.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I've sent Padme on an errand.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'm going to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen just stares at him.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) I may not see her again...and... I just wanted to say goodbye.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : We will tell her for you. We're sure her heart goes with you.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin bows again.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen disappears behind the doorway and Anakin leaves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. CORUSCANT - GALACTIC SENATE BUILDING - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A large, distinctive-looking domed building stands out amid the cityscape of Coruscant.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. MAIN ROTUNDA - GALACTIC SENATE - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Senate chamber is huge. Thousands of senators and their aides sit in the circular coccoon-like assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the center. Hundreds of aides and droids hurry about. Senator Palpatine, Queen Amidala, Eirtae, Rabe, and Captain Panaka sit in the Naboo congressional box, which is actually a floating platform. Palpatine leans into the Queen's ear.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator.</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor... I promise you there are many who will sympathize with our motion. It is our best chance,your Majesty- our <em>only</em> chance.</p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?</p><p><b>PALAPATINE</b> : He has lost his strength, My Lady... He is afraid. He can be of no help to us anymore.</p><p><b>VALORUM</b> : The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo.</p><p> </p><p>The Naboo congressional box floats into the center.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occured on our peaceful system of Naboo. We are caught in a dispute you are all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes on helpless small systems, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation. We have been illegally invaded-</p><p> </p><p>A second box rushes into the center of the Senate. It is filled with Trade Federation barons led by LOTT DOD, the Senator for the Federation.</p><p> </p><p><b>LOTT DOD</b> : This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements. The Federation would never go- <em>has never gone</em>- against the will of the Senate!</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM</b> : The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station.</p><p> </p><p>Lott Dod reluctantly moves back to his place.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : To state our allegations I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Amidala stands and addresses the assembly. There is some applause but not enough to inspire confidence.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded- against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade-</p><p> </p><p><b>LOTT DOD</b> : I object! The Trade Federation is well within its rights to occupy-</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM </b>: Overruled! (his tone is growing increasingly stern) Return to your station.</p><p> </p><p><b>LOTT DOD:</b> -to occupy any and all systems that do not comply with the trade taxation as approved by this Galactic Senate!</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM</b>: You are not recognized at this time!</p><p> </p><p><b>LOTT DOD:</b> This is incredible. We move to recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth.</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM</b>: (extremely angry) Senator- I will not warn you again.</p><p> </p><p><b>LOTT DOD </b>: Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure.</p><p> </p><p>Before Valorum can speak, a third box representing Malastare moves into the center of the room. AKS MOE, the Ambassador, addresses the convention.</p><p> </p><p><b>AKS MOE</b> : The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commision must be appointed! That is the law.</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM</b> : At this point-</p><p> </p><p>Valorum is unable to finish his sentence as several of his aides and VICE CHAIRMAN MAS AMEDDA confer with him. Palpatine whispers to the Queen.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic- and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's power will disappear.</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM</b> : The point is conceded... Section 523A takes precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to</p><p>explore the validity of your accusations?</p><p> </p><p>Queen Amidala is angry and slowly losing composure.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : (her anger and tension growing) I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now! I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee... If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I...I move for a vote of “no confidence"...in Chancellor Valorum's leadership.</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM</b> : What?... No! (he falls into his seat)</p><p> </p><p>This causes a great stir in the assembly. A loud murmur crescendos into a</p><p>roar of approval and disapproval and chaotic jeering. Chancellor Valorum is stunned and sits speechless. His Vice Chair, Mas Amedda, takes over.</p><p> </p><p><b>MAS AMEDDA </b>: Order! We shall have order!</p><p> </p><p>Things settle down a little. The Federation box settles next to Amidala. PRINCE BAIL ORGANA moves his box into the arena.</p><p> </p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA </b>: Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.</p><p> </p><p><b>MAD AMEDDA </b>: The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan.</p><p> </p><p>Mas Amedda turns to the defeated Valorum and whispers something to him.</p><p> </p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA</b> : There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session.</p><p> </p><p><b>LOTT DOD </b>: The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study.</p><p> </p><p>The assembly begins to chant. Valorum talks to Mas Amedda.</p><p> </p><p><b>ASSEMBLY</b> : Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!</p><p> </p><p>Palpatine stands next to Queen Amidala.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us...Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor- a strong Chancellor. One who will not let our tragedy continue...</p><p> </p><p><b>MAS AMEDDA </b>: The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote.</p><p> </p><p>The Trade Federation delegation is furious but the senators and delegates are removing themselves from the area. The Queen leaves with her retinue but Senator Palpatine lingers outside the Senate chamber, allowing a small smile to escape his lips. Valorum finds the senator and turns to Palpatine to make sense of his actions.</p><p> </p><p><b>VALORUM</b> : How... how can you do this? You were my ally... my <em>friend</em>. How can you betray me like this? (he is breathless and almost begging for an answer from the man he once trusted blindly)</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: Fate does not favor the weak, Valorum. You brought this on yourself. (he leaves as an emotionally crippled Valorum lingers in place)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. PALACE OF THE JEDI - BALCONY - SUNSET</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stand outside the palace on a balcony.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> The boy will not be accepted by the Council, Qui-Gon. You know this. Even if he passes the tests, he is far too old.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Anakin will become a Jedi, Obi-Wan... I promise you. The Force wills it.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON : </b> I will do what must be done.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: You could be sitting on the Council by now if you would adhere to the codes. They cannot be blamed for wanting stricter controls after what happened with your former Master. They call it a peaceful parting but it's rattled the Council and burdened you ever since. (Qui-Gon looks at Obi-Wan with an unreadable expression on his face but Obi-Wan knows he's spoken out of turn) Oh... I'm sorry, Master Qui-Gon, forgive me. It was not my place to bring up a subject I'm ill-qualified to speak on.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : (puts his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He is saddened and tired but not angry with his former padawan) There is nothing to forgive, old friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. PALACE OF THE JEDI - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - SUNSET</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin stands before the Jedi Council. Mace Windu holds a small hand-held viewing screen. In very rapid succession, images flash across the screen (about twenty images within ten seconds).</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: (sees all the objects even at the rapid pace) Ship, cup, speeder, hand, saber, mountain, cloud, eye, helmet, symbol.</p><p> </p><p>Mace Windu turns the viewing screen off and nods towards Yoda.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Good, good, young one. How feel you?</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Cold, sir.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Afraid are you?</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : No, sir.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b> : Afraid of the future?</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I don't think so.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hesitates for a moment but doesn't break eye contact.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : See through you, we can.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I know, Sir. I... I can feel it.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: Be mindful of your feelings...</p><p> </p><p><b>KI-ADI </b>: Your thoughts dwell on your mother.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> (defiantly) : I miss her.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Afraid to lose her, I think.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (a little angry) What's that got to do with anything?</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Everything. Your emotions... twisted with fear, they are. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate.. <em>Hate...</em> leads to suffering.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (defiantly) I'm not afraid!</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (quietly, he repeats) I'm not afraid.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Then continue, we will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. PALPATINE'S QUARTERS - SUNSET</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Queen Amidala is standing, staring out the window, with JarJar behind her. The lights of the city shimmer before them. Eirtae and Sabe stand near the door. The Queen turns to face JarJar and the Gungan sees her sadness. He shares her concern for their home planet</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Your Majesty, do you think it'll still be in one piece by the time we go back?</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA :</b> I confess it is the same question on my mind, JarJar. Do not despair. I should imagine uncovering the Gungan settlements to be a difficult process.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : I hope they have enough sense to stay down there. Even with our army, I'm afraid we wouldn't get far against droids.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA </b>: An army...</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR:</b> Oh, yes, My Lady. And it's a grand one. We are a warrior race through and through...</p><p> </p><p>Palpatine and Captain Panaka rush into the room and bow before the Queen.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people- all people- will be freed from tyranny.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Who else has been nominated?</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> Bail Organa of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : I feel confident our "situation" will create a strong sympathy vote for us... I will be Chancellor, Your Highness. Call it... an instinct.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people or our way of life...</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : I understand your concern, Your Majesty; Had the motion for a Republic army been given greater consideration... But we may return to that matter another time. As for our current crisis, it is an unfortunate fact that the Federation has possession of our planet- and the law is in their favor.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here... Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. I can no longer sit idle while our people suffer.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : Go back?! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> Yes, Your Highness?</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Ready my ship.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA</b> : Please, Your Majesty, I must advise against this. Stay here...where it's safe.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : (turns to Palpatine) No place is safe if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I trust you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate. (Palpatine bows to her)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amidala and her retinue exit the room. Palpatine, now alone, has a self-satisfied smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. TEMPLE OF THE JEDI - COUNCIL CHAMBERS - TWILIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand before the twelve members of the Jedi Council.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : ...Correct you were, Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b> : His cells contain the greatest concentration of midi-chlorians on record.</p><p> </p><p><b>KI-ADI </b>: All signs suggest the child was conceived by the Force.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : He's to be trained, then.</p><p> </p><p>The Council members look to one another but their expressions are all emotionless.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: No. He will not be trained.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is crestfallen and instantly angry; tears begin to form in his eyes from the rage he can't express.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: No?</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan listens with increasing concern visible on his face.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b> : He is too old.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON:</b> Obi-Wan was not much younger when I took him in as my padawan. Anakin is the chosen one! you must see it.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth, muddied by his fear and anger.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON :</b> I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan reacts with surprise. Anakin listens with growing interest.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : You have just recently graduated the one. Two more years you must wait before taking on another. Forbid it, our code does.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: We forbid it.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I insist that we reconsider some of these codes which may be too...</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: What?</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b>: Too antiquated. They no longer serve little purpose other than stagnant tradition. Our numbers are the lowest they have ever been. The Force has placed before us the one who will bring balance to the Force and help us eradicate the Sith once and for all-</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN: </b>Qui-Gon-</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b>: (now openly frustrated with the Council) Why can't you see...? What are you afraid of?</p><p> </p><p>Anakin watches as Mace Windu turns to Yoda tiredly.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b> : Now is not the time for this... The Senate is voting for a new</p><p>Supreme Chancellor. Senator Palpatine of Naboo has been nominated, which will put pressure on the Federation. In the meantime we have recieved word that Queen Amidala is returning home. This move will widen the confrontation.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA </b>: And draw out the Queen's attacker.</p><p> </p><p><b>KI-ADI :</b> Events are moving fast... Too fast.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b> : Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior. If he is indeed Sith, we have a bigger problem on our hands.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU :</b> He is your ward, Qui-Gon...we will not dispute that.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Train him not. Stay here, the boy will, until your return.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b> : Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : May the Force be with you.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin bow and leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. CORUSCANT - SENATE LANDING PLATFORM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan stand on the landing platform outside a ship. Anakin stands beside R2 as he whistles a happy tune and leans over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic. The wind whips at Anakin as he eavesdrops on the Jedi's conversation.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : From your point of view.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : The boy is volatile... and a potential threat. They all sense it. Why can't you?</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future... Now get on board!</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan reluctantly boards the Naboo spacecraft. Qui-Gon walks over to Anakin.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: Master Qui-Gon, Sir, I don't want to be a problem.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : You won't be, Anakin. Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay here where it's safe. I do not doubt the Council will come to the right decision in time.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Do you think... do they hate me because of the midi- midi ah...</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Midi-chlorians (he chuckles softly) And no, they most certainly dont hate you, my young friend.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Oh... oh good. And what are midichlorians exactly?</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b>: They are microscopic a life form that reside within all living cells and communicate with the Force.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : They live inside me?</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: In your cells. We are symbiots with the midi-chlorians.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Symbiots?</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force. (Anakin looks even more confused as if he's trying to hear something from inside his body. Qui-Gon smiles) When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Oh... If you say so, Sir.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: (chuckles) With time and training, Anakin, you will understand.</p><p> </p><p>Two taxis pull up. Captain Panaka, Senator Palpatine, twenty or so troops, guards and officers walk briskly toward the ship followed by Queen Amidala, Padme, Eirtae, and JarJar. Amidala and her handmaidens stop before Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : (Cont'd) Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I promise you, I will not let that happen. Amidala enters the ship, followed by her retinue. JarJar hugs Anakin.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b> : Home at last! Actually, under the circumstances, maybe it'd be better to-</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b>: Come along, Master Binks.</p><p> </p><p>Padme strays behind to say goodbye to Anakin.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b>: You'll be safe here under the protection of the Council, Ani.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I don't think they're going to let me be a Jedi. R2 and I may as well come with you. Maybe you'll need our help. (he's hopeful)</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : (She smiles) I'm afraid that's not for me to decide. This has been the hardest decision the Queen has had to make. I don't think we should heavy her heart with another.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: But I want to help!</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b>: You can help by staying here... safe. I'm trusting R2 to look after you.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: But I don't need him to look after me! And what'll happen to you if something goes wrong? I can't protect you from here!</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : (smiles sweetly) Anakin... Someday you'll become the greatest Jedi there ever lived. And you'll protect us all. Until then, let me protect you. Look, I have my japor snippet with me. For luck.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (only slightly pacified) Promise you'll keep it forever? You'll never take it off?</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b>: I promise.</p><p> </p><p>They hug. She moves onto the ship. The ship takes off. Anakin watches sadly with a young (older than him) Padawan by his side who takes him back to the palace of the Jedi to show him his room. He is filled with worry and anger.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Come on, R2. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO PALACE - THRONE ROOM - THEED - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Viceroy Nute and Rune stand before a hologram of Darth Sidious.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS </b>: The Queen is on her way to you but the situation has... evolved. She is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Yes, my Lord.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b> : Viceroy, is the planet secure?</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS </b>: Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Yes, my Lord.</p><p> </p><p>The hologram of Darth Sidious fades off.</p><p> </p><p><b>RUNE</b> : A Sith lord <em>here</em> with us?!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - QUEEN'S CHAMBERS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sabe and Eirtae stand behind Queen Amidala as she talks with Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka. Obi-Wan and JarJar listen.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA</b> : The moment we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I agree. I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA </b>: I'm going to take back what's ours.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: There are only a handful of us, Your Highness....</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: I can only protect you, Your Highness, I can't fight a war for you.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : JarJar Binks!</p><p> </p><p>JarJar looks around, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: Yes, Your Highness?</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I need your help.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO CRUISER COCKPIT - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Naboo Cruiser heads toward the green planet. There is only one Federation battle cruiser orbiting. Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka spot it on the view screen.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> The blockade's gone.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : They have taken over. No need for one now.</p><p> </p><p><b>RIC OLIE </b>: I have one battleship on my scope.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA</b> : They've probably spotted us.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN : </b>We haven't much time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - MAIN HOLD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Queen, Captain Panaka, trops and handmaidens get ready to disembark as the ship lands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SWAMP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Naboo spacecraft has landed in the Gungan swamp. Troops unload the ship in the background as Obi-Wan approaches Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: JarJar is on his way to the Gungan city.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon's thoughts are elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Good.</p><p> </p><p>They stand silently for a moment.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : (Cont'd) The Gungans will prove difficult to sway and we cannot use our power to help her.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : (he nods and looks away for a moment) I'm... I'm sorry for my recent behavior, Qui-Gon. You are the senior Jedi and it is not my place to disagree with you about the boy. I have the utmost respect for your wisdom and am grateful for all your teachings.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon looks at him for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : You have been a good apprentice, Obi-Wan- and a great friend. You are much wiser than I am, and a powerful Jedi. There is a lingering of the padawan still in you but you will overcome it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SWAMP - UNDERWATER - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>JarJar swims down into Otoh-Gunga.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. OTOH GUNGA - CITY SQUARE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>JarJar enters the main square of the city. He stands, stunned. He is nervous and shaking.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> Wh...where is everyone?</p><p> </p><p>The plaza is empty. He notices that many of the buildings are shot up as if there had been a battle of some kind. Then he notices fallen Gungans and, though he closes his eyes quickly, he can't unsee the bodies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SWAMP LAKE - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>JarJar exits the swamp lake and walks over to Queen Amidala. Her retinue and the Jedi stand in the background near the starship.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> There's no one there! All of Otoh-Gunga's been evacuated.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: Do you think they've been taken to camps?</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: More likely they were wiped out.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: No... The only place that comes to mind is our Sacred Valley: Mesa-Gunga. It hasn't been used in my lifetime and no outlander's ever been allowed there...</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b>: I beg of you JarJar... Lead us there. For the sake of all our people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SWAMP - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The group follows JarJar as he moves through the swamp. They travel for hours. JarJar stops and sniffs the air. The group stops behind him.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> This is it... If I remember correctly.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar makes a strange chattering noise. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Captain Tarpals and six other Gungan troops riding on kaadus emerge from the brush.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: (Cont'd) Captain Tarpals!</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. TARPALS </b>: Binks! What's the meaning of this! Who are these outlanders!?</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> Ah...</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA: </b>We have come for an audience with Boss Nass. Please take us to him.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Tarpals rolls his eyes and glares at JarJar.</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. TARPALS :</b> You're swimming through dangerous waters, JarJar. Come with me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SACRED TEMPLE RUINS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The group are led through a clearing full of Gungan refugees. At the far end are the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads. Boss Nass and several other council members walk out on the top of a three-quarter-submerged head.</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b> : JarJar Binks you fool! We send you away with two outlanders and you dare return with <em>more. </em></p><p> </p><p>Queen Amidala steps forward. Captain Panaka and the Jedi stand behind her.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo... I come before you in peace.</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: <em>You... </em>Your kind is responsible for this atrocity! You have brought war to our doorstep and rooted us out of our homes!</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka and half a dozen guards and pilots look around nervously. The Gungan troops still haven't lowered their long power poles. The Jedi are tense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Boss Nass, we come before you to seek an alliance.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Padme steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PADME : Your Honor...</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: Who are <em>you?</em></p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : I am Queen Amidala (points to Queen) This is my decoy- my loyal bodyguard.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan give each other a look.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : (Cont'd) ...I am sorry for my deception, but under the</p><p>circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. We have come before you with nothing left. Our two great societies have not enjoyed a comfortable peace but the threat to our home is one we share. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps- our world is burning. If we do not act quickly, all we have known will be lost... I ask you to help us... No, I beg you to help us.</p><p> </p><p>Padme drops to her knees and prostrates herself before Boss Nass. There is a gasp from her group</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : (Cont'd) We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the group follows suit. The Gungans are puzzled by this and lower their power poles. Boss Nass begins to laugh.</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b> : Well well... You are certainly the most sensible of the Naboo Queens. You have spoken the cruel reality of our world. We Gungans prize good sense above all else (he looks at JarJar who squirms in place). (There is a tense pause) You have demonstrated great strength of character. Rise, Queen Amidala. My people do not believe in making beggars of our friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO PALACE - THRONE ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Viceroy Nute, Rune, and Darth Maul walk alongside a hologram of Darth Sidious.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : ...We've sent out patrols. We've already located their ship in the swamp.... It won't be long, My Lord.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b> : This is an unexpectedly aggressive move for her. Lord Maul, be mindful.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH MAUL</b> : Yes, my Master.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b> : Let them make the first move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO EDGE OF SWAMP/ GRASS PLAINS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A Gungan sentry sits on top of the ancient temple heath, searching the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He sees something and yells down to a guard at the foot of the statue.</p><p> </p><p><b>GUNGAN LOOKOUT </b>: They're coming!</p><p> </p><p>The guard goes over to Padme and the Jedi, who are discussing a</p><p>battle plan with Gungan generals. Sabe and Eirtae stand nearby. Boss Nass is shadowed by JarJar.</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b> : It seems I've underestimated you, JarJar. That or you have the strongest dumb luck the Gungan race has ever known. You have united our peoples under a common cause. That is a bold move- befitting a warrior.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR </b>: Thank you, Boss Nass, but I think you're overestimating me now. I'm no warrior.</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS </b>: Perhaps now is your chance to shine and prove us all wrong... General Binks.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> General?! You must be joking...</p><p> </p><p>Boss Nass walks away smiling as JarJar stands frozen. He breathes in deeply, looks at his wounds and remembers to stay strong. Four speeders pull up to the group. Captain Panaka and a dozen or so guards and several pilots join the group.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : What is the situation?</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA</b> : Almost everyone's in camps. They've decimated the Capitol. Reports state that Governor Bibble... (he stops as Padme's eyes being to tear. She continues to listen, even more determined to go through with their plan than ever). A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's larger than we thought, and much</p><p>stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win- even if it is a diversion.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Have faith, Captain. Once the Gungans draw the droid army away from the cities we can enter the city using the passages on the waterfall side. We will need to create another diversion to enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. He is the key to our success.</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan look on with interest.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : (Cont'd) What do you think, Master Jedi?</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : The Viceroy will be well guarded... There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed.</p><p> </p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b> : If we do not do our part now, we are all killed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>JarJar nods in solemn agreement.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Once we control the Viceroy he will send a command to immobilize the droids. But we cannot depend on his cooperation even under our control. We will send what pilots we have to try to knock out the control ship orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship. Your best bet is to detain the Viceroy and force his compliance.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : But if the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army and...</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. PALACE OF THE JEDI - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin is alone and going stir-crazy. He walks around the Jedi temple, trailed some distance behind by a quiet R2-D2, where the overall calm is off-setting his growing anxiety for his friends. He is looking at his surroundings but hoping not to draw too much attention to himself. He sees a group of younglings being trained and marvels at the ease with which the children can make small objects move by using the Force. He continues. Then, in the recesses of the temple he overhears the familiar voice of Mace Windu as he is speaking to someone. He slows his pace and barely breathes.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: Perhaps it was foolish to agree to this. Qui-Gon begins to lose sight of the Jedi way... They are knowingly walking into a trap.</p><p> </p><p>Before he is discovered, Anakin rushes away, now beside himself with fear for his friends. He walks around looking for a way out of the temple as R2 trails after him faster and faster. Suddenly, he spies the temple's cruisers, unguarded. With one last look at the temple, Anakin boards the first fighter ship he sees with R2.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - PALACE - THRONE ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Viceroy Nute, Rune, Darth Maul, OOM-9 and a hologram of Darth Sidious walk through the throne room.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b> : ...She is more foolish than I thought.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : We are sending all available troops to meet this army assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance, My Lord.</p><p> </p><p><b>OOM-9</b> : I am increasing security at all Naboo detention camps.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH MAUL</b> : I sense there is more to this, My Master. The Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS :</b> They cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Qui-Gon Jinn is not the Jedi he once was.... This will work to our advantage.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : I have your approval to proceed then, My Lord?</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b> : Proceed. Wipe them out. All of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. NABOO SWAMP LAKE- DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p>All appears peaceful but even the green of Naboo is tainted with a foreboding of evil. Small creatures drink out of a large swamp lake. Suddenly there is a disturbance in the middle of the lake. A rush of bubbles, then a Gungan soldier riding a kaadu emerges from the water followed by several others. Animals flee in all directions as the Gungan army solemnly marches through the swamp. The kaadu shake themselves off as they exit the lake.</p><p>Soldiers on large, lizard-like FAMBAAS with shield generators mounted on their backs follow the marching warriors. The Gungan army heads out of the swamp and onto the rolling grassy hills. Hundreds of Gungan warriors march in long lines toward the horizon.</p><p>Federation tanks move up to a ridge and stop. In the distance they see the Gungan army marching toward them. General Tarpals sees the tanks on the ridge and orders a halt. The Gungans are spread out in a large line. JarJar is tense but quiet. Tarpals signals to the shield operators.</p><p> </p><p><b>GENERAL TARPALS :</b> Energize the shields.</p><p> </p><p>A red ray shoots out of the generator and blasts into large dishes on the backs of the fambaas and spreads like an umbrella over the assembled warriors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - CENTRAL PLAZA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Padme, followed by Eirtae, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and R2, stealthily makes her way towards the entrance to the main hanger. They are followed by about twenty Naboo guards, pilots and troops. They stop and Padme uses a small red laser to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka, Sabe and twenty other assorted Naboo troops. They signal back.</p><p>Droid troops walk about the tank-filled plaza. At the far end of the plaza, several droids begin to run and fire. Naboo soldiers fire back. As the ruckus erupts at one end of the plaza, Padme and her group rush into the main hanger. Captain Panaka and his group continue to engage the droids outside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - CENTRAL HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alarms sound. Battle droids fire at them as they run for cover. The Jedi deflect bolts aimed at Padme back onto the battle droids. The situation is growing more dangerous by the minute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Viceroy Nute, Rune and other Neimoidians watch the plaza battle on a large view screen. Nute studies the situation with grave silence.</p><p> </p><p><b>RUNE</b> : What is happening?</p><p> </p><p>Darth Maul enters the throne room.</p><p> </p><p><b>DARTH MAUL </b>: I told you there was more to this. The Jedi are involved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO GRASS PLAINS - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Federation tanks begin to fire on the Gungans who are, at the moment, protected by an energy shield. The tanks stop firing and the Gungans look warily. They see the doors to the massive transports open, and racks of even more sinister-looking battle droids are pulled out and lined up by a squad of STAPS.</p><p>The battle droids reconfigure into their standing position. The Gungans get ready for an attack. OOM-9 gives the command to move forward, and thousands of droids march towards the Gungans. The droids slowly march through the protective shield and start firing. The Gungans stick to their formation. Their military strategy is excellent as they shower the droids with a volley of power poles. After the initial volley, a second wave of energy orbs are sent through the air while the Gungan infantry stands firm in place. The energy bursts from the orbs cause droids to short out and explode.</p><p>The battle begins and the Gungans defend their shield generators against the droids. OOM-9 watches from a tank on a hill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - CENTRAL HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Padme and the group are struggling against the droids in the hanger. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are doing all they can while the Queen's troops and handmaidens also blast away at their enemies. Padme signals to her pilots.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Get to your ships!</p><p> </p><p>The pilots and R2 units run for the Naboo fighter crafts stacked in the hanger bay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - CENTRAL PLAZA - DAY (FX)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Two Naboo starfighters exit the main hanger. A tank fires at them, hitting one of them, which causes it to pinwheel into the ground and explode.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - CENTRAL HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka, Sabe and Naboo troops rush further into the hanger and overwhelm the few remaining battle droids. Padme, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the rest of the remaining group join forces with Captain Panaka's group.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME </b>: We make for the throne room. (She look to Qui-Gon)</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: Agreed.</p><p>They head for the exit. As they are about to go through the door, suddenly everyone scatters, revealing Darth Maul standing in the doorway. Captain Panaka, Padme and her troops back away. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan step forward.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON : </b>(Cont'd) We'll handle this.</p><p> </p><p>The two Jedi take off their capes and ignite their lightsabers. Darth Maul takes off his cape and ignites his double-edged lightsaber.</p><p> </p><p>At the far end of the hanger a group of wheel droids roll in and transform into their battle position. Padme and her groups draw their fire away. The Jedi engage in a fight with Darth Maul. They have moved into the center of the hanger. The Sith Lord's moves are incredible. He is skillfully fighting both Jedi at once, flipping into the air, outmaneuvering them at every turn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO STARFIGHTER - COCKPIT - SPACE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Naboo fleet leaves the planet and heads toward the Federation battle station.</p><p> </p><p><b>RIC OLIE </b>: Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter.</p><p><b>BRAVO TWO </b>: Roger, Bravo Leader.</p><p> </p><p>The fleet approaches the station. Many Federation fighters exit the hangers and attack.</p><p> </p><p><b>RIC OLIE :</b> Enemy fighters straight ahead!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO GRASS PLAINS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>JarJar is proving brave on the battlefield. But when his power pole gets caught up in the wiring of a droid he has overtaken, he flings the remnants of the droid too far and onto one of his fellow Gungans. Just as the warrior is about to yell at him, JarJar notices several hundred wheel droids rolling out of their transports and heading down towards the battle.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR:</b> General! (he yells at Tarpals) Look out!!</p><p> </p><p>The droids roll through the deflector shields then transform themselves once they get on the other side. The Gungans, now aware of the growing danger, double-up on the defense and blast the wheel droids with energy orbs. The battle continues.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. CORUSCANT STARFIGHTER - COCKPIT - SPACE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin's ship, with the help of R2's navigation, has located fighter ships from Naboo and is headed towards them. As the ship draws closer to the skirmish, R2 beeps worriedly.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I see them. Looks like we've come just in time. No turning back now!</p><p> </p><p>R2 beeps and whistles.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) There <em>is</em> no manual override. It's going to head to a landing bay. You'll have to rewire it or something.</p><p> </p><p>R2 chirps that he's trying but Anakin's fighter flies toward the Federation battle station at great speed.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd): And quick, R2!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - CENTRAL HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Darth Maul drives the Jedi out of the hanger and into the power generator area next door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - POWER GENERATOR PIT – DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Three swords are crossed in an intense display of swordsmanship. The Jedi and the Sith Lord fight their way across the narrow bridge of the Theed power generator.</p><p> </p><p><b>QUI-GON:</b> Who is your master!</p><p><b>DARTH MAUL:</b> I don't answer to Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>Darth Maul jumps onto the bridge above them. The Jedi follow, one in front of the Sith and one behind. They continue their sword fight with growing intensity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - PALACE - HALLWAY - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Padme, Captain Panaka, Eirtae, Sabe and the troops are trapped in a hallway by battle droids.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : We don't have time for this, Captain!</p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: Let's try the outside stairway.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka blasts a hole in the window and they make their way outside the building onto a ledge about six stories above a raging waterfall. Sabe, Eirtae and several Naboo soldiers stay in the hallway to hold off the droids.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - PALACE - OVER WATERFALL - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Padme, Captain Panaka and the remaining group of soldiers are lined up along the outside ledge. They pull small attachments out of their pistols and fire at a ledge three stories above them. Thin cables shoot out of the pistols and are embedded into the ledge. The group is quickly pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT . NABOO GRASS PLAINS DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Gungan army is standing its ground but they are being exhausted by the ever-increasing number of destroyer droids.</p><p> </p><p><b>GENERAL TARPALS </b>: We must fall back before we're all slaughtered!</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: No! We have to hold on a little longer!</p><p> </p><p>JarJar is desperately looking around for something that will cause greater damage and buy the Queen time but some of the Gungans, too overwhelmed to fight on, are beginning to retreat. Suddenly, in a moment of quick-thinking, JarJar notices an entire wagon full of unused energy orbs. He signals to Tarpals and they quickly unhinge the wagon's back door. All the energy orbs roll out of the wagon and downhill. JarJar and Tarpals scramble to avoid being hit. Four destroyer droids are taken down and many more stand in the way of the descending orbs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. CORUSCANT STARFIGHTER - COCKPIT -SPACE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin finds himself in the middle of a space battle as his ship is still locked on the Federation battle station's landing bay. Something explodes behind him. He looks forward to see enemy ships approaching head on.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : We're gonna get killed if you can't get us off this autopilot!</p><p> </p><p>R2 screams a long, frantic reply.</p><p> </p><p>ANAKIN : (Cont'd) I've got control? Yes!</p><p> </p><p>He flips switches and stops the ship from landing. R2 is beeping at him hysterically as more and more ships blow up around them.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd) I'm a podracer, R2- they don't know what they're up against. Begin basic maneuvers and hang on!</p><p> </p><p>He moves the controls a sharp left and the ship responds. An enemy fighter comes into his sight. Anakin pushes the controls and instead of firing, his fighter accelerates past the enemy ship.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) Whoa!</p><p> </p><p>Now the enemy ship is on his tail. He tries evasive maneuvers. He rolls the ship as R2 screams desperately. Anakin yanks on the reverse thrusters and the ship slows instantly. The enemy fighter shoots past and explodes against the space station. Anakin slumps down in his seat and lets out a sigh of relief but they're not out of danger yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO STARFIGHTER - COCKPIT - SPACE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Naboo squadron prepares to attack the Federation station.</p><p> </p><p><b>RIC OLIE </b>: Bravo flight- go for the central bridge.</p><p><b>BRAVO TWO :</b> Roger, Bravo Leader.</p><p> </p><p>The attack is difficult and the odds are against the Naboo squadron.</p><p> </p><p><b>RIC OLIE</b> : Their deflector shield is too strong. We'll never get through it.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Anakin is being chased by another fighter. He tries another evasive tactic but when the enemy ship fires it hits Anakin's fighter, sending it into a spin. R2 screams.</p><p> </p><p>ANAKIN : (Cont'd) (yelling at R2) Hold on!!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin regains control as the ship dives into the battle station's hanger. The ship smashes through several parked transport ships and other obstacles. A huge bulkhead blocks their way and they are still skidding.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) You alright there, R2?</p><p> </p><p>R2 is beeping worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hits the reverse thrusters and the ship finally skids to a stop on the hanger deck. R2 gives out a defeated whistle. They have made a huge spectacle of an entrance. Droids begin approaching and Anakin's eyes bulge as he flips every switch to restart the fighter. Nothing is working. All signals are red.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) Do something R2- everything's overheated!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - POWER GENERATOR PIT - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The lightsaber battle continues on the small catwalk around the vast power pit but the Jedi are tiring faster than their enemy. Darth Maul kicks Obi-Wan off one of the ramps and he falls several levels. Qui-Gon knocks the Sith off another ramp, and he lands hard on a ramp two levels below. Qui-Gon jumps down after him. Darth Maul backs away along the catwalk into a small door. Qui-Gon follows as Obi-Wan runs to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - POWER GENERATOR ELECRIC BEAM - HALLWAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Sith, followed by Qui-Gon, enters a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that go on and off in a pulsing pattern that shoots down the corridor every minute or so. Darth Maul makes it down several walls of deadly rays before they close. Qui-Gon is one wall away from the Sith. Obi-Wan is waiting five walls way from Darth Maul. The Jedi must wait until the next pulse to advance down the corridor. Obi-Wan is impatient and paces, waiting for the wall of rays to open. Qui-Gon sits and meditates. Darth Maul leers like at them like a predator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - PALACE - HALLWAY TO THRONE ROOM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A window in the hallway blasts apart. Padme, Captain Panaka and troops climb into the hallway. They head for the door to the throne room. Suddenly, two destroyer droids skitter in front of the door. Padme turns around and sees two more appear at the far end of the hallway, trapping them in the middle. Padme throws down her pistol and turns to Captain Panaka.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Put down your weapons. They win this round.</p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA </b>: But we can't....</p><p><b>PADME</b> : Captain, I said put down your weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Panaka and his men put down their weapons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO GRASS PLAINS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A destroyer droid blasts one of the shield generators, causing it to explode. The protective shield begins to weaken and fall apart. OOM-9 sees this and orders his tanks forward. Realizing that they have no hope of winning against the tanks, the Gungan generals signal a full retreat as the enemy advances unhindered.</p><p>The Gungans are now fleeing as fast as they can. JarJar is blown off his kaadu and lands on one of the tank guns. A Gungan warrior signals for JarJar to jump onto his kaadu. Instead, JarJar grabs the warrior's power pole and plunges it into the wheels of the tank. The tank is immediately corrupted and JarJar is thrown off before he can jump. The broken tank begins to explode and fall apart as it crashes into another tank and they barrel downhill. But it's a small victory and there is chaos everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - POWER GENERATOR ELECTRIC BEAM - HALLWAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The electric rays cycle as Qui-Gon sits meditating. The wall of the deadly rays turn away, and Obi-Wan starts advancing in. When the wall between Qui-Gon and Darth Maul opens, the two resume fighting with greater ferocity. They move into the area at the end of the corridor called the melting pit; a small, circular expanse that is mostly taken up by a deep hole.</p><p>The ray gates begin to close. Obi-Wan tries to make it to the pit but is caught one gate short. He slides to a stop just before he hits the deadly electron field.</p><p>Qui-Gon and Darth Maul battle around the pit as a frustrated Obi-Wan paces and watches. Darth Maul catches Qui-Gon off guard. The Sith makes a quick move, bashes his lightsaber handle into Qui-Gon's chin, and runs him through. Qui-Gon slumps to the floor in a heap.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (a horrific cry) No!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO GRASS PLAINS - DAY</b>
</p><p>The Gungans are being overwhelmed even as they flee. Though some are still standing their ground, their numbers are few and the remaining are being herded together by battle droids who intend to kill them in groups. JarJar and General Tarpals are held in a small group with other warriors.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR :</b> We've got to think of something!</p><p><b>GENERAL TARPALS</b> : Let's hope the Queen's plan is working.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THED - PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Padme, Captain Panaka and their group are brought by battle droids before Viceroy Nute and Rune, as well as four other Neimoidian Council members.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. The Federation thanks you for taking the time to come and sign our treaty but I'm afraid it's no longer necessary. Your death will not have been in vain-</p><p> </p><p>Sabe, dressed like the Queen, appears in the doorway with a group of troops. Several destroyed battle droids can be seen in the distance.</p><p> </p><p><b>SABE</b> : Not yet, Viceroy!</p><p> </p><p>Nute and the others are stunned to see a second queen. Nute yells at the guards in the room as the 'queen' and her group attack the droids.</p><p> </p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Kill her! This one is a decoy!</p><p> </p><p>The room is caught in a crossfire but with the droids' attention now on Sabe and her group, Padme runs to her throne and immediately hits a security button that opens a panel in her desk. She grabs two blasters, tosses one to Captain Panaka and one to an officer. She takes a third blaster and joins the fight against the droids.</p><p>The officers rush to the control panel as Padme hits the switch to close the door. The officer at the door jams the controls. Captain Panaka throws more pistols to the other guards. Sabe is wounded and several of the group are killed. The last of the droids is destroyed and now the Neimoidians are afraid- all except Nute Gunray who is as haughty as ever and confident in their rescue.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : Now, Viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here.</p><p><b>NUTE</b> : Don't be absurd. You are too few. We have an entire army!</p><p><b>PADME</b>: We've come with our own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - POWER GENERATOR - MELTING PIT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan screams as the pulsing electron gate opens and the Sith attacks him. Darth Maul is relentless in his assault on the young Jedi Knight. Both use the Force to fling objects at each other as they fight. Darth Maul seems to have the upper hand as Obi-Wan grows weary and loses focus due to his rage.</p><p>Darth Maul catches Obi-Wan off guard and the Jedi slips into the pit. He is barely able to hold onto a nozzle on the side of the pit. The Sith grins evilly at Obi-Wan as he kicks the Jedi's lightsaber down the endless shaft.</p><p>Darth Maul smiles as he goes in for the kill. At the last moment, Obi-Wan jumps up out of the pit, uses the force to pull Qui-Gon's to him, throwing Darth Maul off. The young Jedi swings with a vengeance, cutting the Sith down. Darth Maul falls into the pit and as Obi-Wan looks down at him, he sees the Sith separated in half. Obi-Wan rushes over to Qui-Gon, who is on his last breath.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Master! Master!</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: It is too late...It's...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> No!</p><p><b>QUI-GON</b> : Obi-Wan promise... me you'll train... the boy...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: I...</p><p><b>QUI-GON </b>: He is the chosen one...he will...bring balance...</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon dies. Obi-Wan cradles his friend, quietly weeping.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> I promise, Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. CORUSCANT STARFIGHTER - COCKPIT - FEDERATION HANGER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin ducks down into the cockpit waiting for his overheated ship's lights to go from red to green as he fiddles with the controls. He peeks over the edge of the cockpit and sees that the ship is now completely surrounded by battle droids. He ducks back down and speaks quietly to R2.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (to R2) Just stall them a bit. I think I can get this thing cooled.</p><p> </p><p>The battle droid captain walks up to the ship and sees R2.</p><p> </p><p><b>BATTLE DROID CAPTAIN</b> : Where's your pilot?</p><p> </p><p>R2 beeps a reply.</p><p> </p><p><b>BATTLE DROID CAPTAIN </b>: (Cont'd) Show me see your identification!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin pokes and prods and tampers with wires. Finally he sees the dashboard lights go from red to green.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (to himself) Yes.</p><p> </p><p>He sits up in the cockpit, flips the switch and the fighter's engine starts.</p><p> </p><p><b>BATTLE DROID CAPTAIN</b> : (seeing Anakin) You! Come out of there!</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : Let's finish this, R2! Shields up!</p><p> </p><p>Anakin reclaims the controls and the ship levitates, knocking over the droid captain. The other droids shoot but their lasers are deflected by the fighter's shields. R2 beeps.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) This'll stop them.</p><p> </p><p>The ship fires and begins to rotate. Anakin's eyes widen. He presses a button and launches two torpedoes which miss the droids but fly down a hallway and explode inside the reactor room. Anakin stares in both awe and horror as everything begins to catch fire and explode around them.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : (Cont'd) Punch it, R2!</p><p> </p><p>The ship roars through the hanger deck and out into space.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. FEDERATION BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Tey How turns to CAPTAIN DOFINE.</p><p> </p><p><b>TEY HOW</b> : Sir, we're losing power... There is a problem with the main</p><p>reactor!</p><p><b>DOFINE</b> : Impossible! I don't-</p><p> </p><p>The bridge explodes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO FIGHTER - COCKPIT - SPACE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ric Olie watches in amazement as the Federation battle station starts to explode from the inside out.</p><p> </p><p><b>BRAVO TWO </b>: What's happening?</p><p><b>RIC OLIE </b>: I don't know, we didn't hit it.</p><p><b>BRAVO THREE</b> : Look! Out of the main hold!</p><p><b>RIC OLIE:</b> That's a Coruscant ship!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO GRASS PLAINS - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, all the battle droids begin to glitch then freeze in place. The surprised Gungans carefully move to inspect the frozen droids. JarJar pushes one of them and it falls over. General Tarpals lets out a sigh of relief and gives the exhausted JarJar a pat on the back. JarJar stares at the ground and then at the dead Gungans all around them on the battlefield, shocked and humbled that he's made it out alive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - CENTRAL HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and R2 follow the squad of yellow Naboo starfighters into the main hanger on Naboo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. THEED - CENTRAL HANGER - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ric Olie and all other pilots exit their ships and gather.</p><p> </p><p><b>BRAVO TWO </b>: He flew into the hold, behind the deflector shield and blasted</p><p>the main reactor...</p><p><b>BRAVO THREE </b>: Amazing... They don't teach that at the academy.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin's ship skids to a stop behind the other Naboo starfighters. Ric Olie, Bravo Two, Three, the other pilots and ground crew rush to him. They all await for the pilot of the Coruscant ship to reveal himself. Anakin sheepishly opens the cockpit and stands up. All the Pilots stare in amazement.</p><p> </p><p><b>ANAKIN</b> : I'm gonna be in trouble, aren't I?</p><p> </p><p>R2 beeps in agreement</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. MAIN HANGER - COURTYARD - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A grand cruiser lands in the courtyard of the main hanger alongside several smaller cruisers. Captain Panaka and twenty troops guard Viceroy Nute, Rune and the other Neimoidians. A solemn Obi-Wan, Padme and her handmaidens stand before them.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b> : The Viceroy and his company will explain themselves to the Senate. We will join them once the reconstructions of Naboo are underway..</p><p> </p><p><b>CAPT. PANAKA :</b> (To Nute) I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>The main ramp of a cruiser is lowered as Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka lead the Viceroy and his group to the ship. A mixed group of Naboo troops and Gungan warriors escort the Viceroy and his group into the ship which takes off. The new Chancellor Palpatine and a group of Republic guards descend the walkway of the grand cruiser, followed by Yoda, Mace Windu and several other Jedi Masters. Chancellor Palpatine is greeted by Padme Amidala.</p><p> </p><p><b>AMIDALA</b> : Congratulations on your election, Chancellor. I'm very happy to</p><p>see you again.</p><p> </p><p><b>PALPATINE</b> : It is so good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring</p><p>peace and prosperity to the Republic.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan walks to Yoda who takes one look at the young Jedi Knight and understands his feelings. Obi-Wan lowers his face, not wanting to show Master Yoda and the others his deep sadness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. TURRET ROOM - NABOO PALACE - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun streams into the multi-windowed room at a low angle. It is not yet sunset. Yoda paces before Obi-Wan, who is kneeling in the center of the room, waiting for the elder Jedi to speak.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Share with you your pain, the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan, I do not.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Qui-Gon believed in him... I believe in Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Know what he has done, do you? Stole away on a ship, destroyed hundreds of lives with his recklessness, he has.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> But Master Yoda he single-handedly took out the enemy's command ship. We owe him our lives!</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b>: Enemy or no, not the Jedi way, this is! Grave danger I sense in his training..</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN </b>: Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I <em>will</em> train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council, if I must.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA</b> : Runs deep within you, your loyalty to Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: The boy may very well be the Chosen One but, without a doubt, something sinister is unraveling. I begin to feel it. Qui-Gon felt it... What I fought was Sith and there is no mistaking that. If the prophecy is true, the time when we will depend on this boy may come sooner than we think, Master Yoda.</p><p> </p><p><b>YODA:</b> Ever clouded, the future is... more difficult to separate the right path from the wrong.Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be but... meditate on my decision, I must.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - CENTRAL PLAZA - FUNERAL TEMPLE STEPS - NIGHT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon's body goes up in flames as the Jedi Council, Jedi Knights, the Queen, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, about one hundred Naboo troops, Boss Nass, JarJar, Gungan warriors, Chancellor Palpatine, Obi-Wan and Anakin watch.</p><p>There is a drum roll that eventually stops and the Jedi's body is gone. Only the flames are crackling. Anakin looks to Obi-Wan with tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN :</b> He is one with the Force, Anakin...We must let go.</p><p><b>ANAKIN </b>: What will happen to me now?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b> : I am your Master now. I will train you as Qui-Gon wished. You will become a Jedi. I promise.</p><p> </p><p>To one side, Mace Windu turns to Yoda and speaks quietly.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: There is no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith.</p><p><b>YODA</b> : Always two there are.... No more, no less. A master and an apprentice.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?</p><p> </p><p>Mace Windu looks at Yoda, who stares into the fire as it dances in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. THEED - CENTRAL PLAZA - DAY</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The scene closes on Naboo where humans and Gungans alike are working together to restore the city. The people are filled with hope for a brighter future. Queen Amidala, Boss Nass and JarJar direct the people towards building a better, more united Naboo. Obi-Wan and Anakin help before heading back to Coruscant. On the surface, there is peace. No one is aware of Chancellor Palpatine studying the young Anakin from afar, watching the boy and the Queen smile at one another as they work together, and then the Gungans who have unknowingly aided him in his quest for immortality. Palpatine smiles and recedes into the shadows...</p><p> </p><p>End titles</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! Over time, I hope to finish the prequels as well as the sequels. As you may have seen, I began a sequels-based fanfic some time ago called Descendants of the Force. I meant to finish it more along the lines of how I expected the story to go. Actually, I called enough points in that fic that made it to the movies that I became briefly paranoid about the whole thing. But, of course, none of that matters now. Please be reminded that these are all my opinions and you may disagree- which is completely fair. We've become a very divided fandom.</p><p>After watching an unhealthy amount of video criticisms (having made the same complaints myself)  as well as those that point out the aspects of the movies that worked, I thought: if we're all so opinionated, how would we do things differently and make the stories, for lack of a better word, better? Maybe it's more appropriate to say “functional and cohesive”.  I don't know. But I decided to put that to the test. The task isn't easy but, as it turns out, there are many ways to circumvent the problems that arise when tying the stories together. I'm convinced that there was a way to give the prequels and sequels life without insulting the fans. One striking example is that, despite the amazing- and I mean amazing- cast of the prequels, the dialogues are very poorly executed. The prequels have a story but the rest is... off. The sequels have great acting and are beautiful to look at but the story's gone off the rails. </p><p>I approached this difficult re-write in two groups. I'm re-writing the prequels simultaneously so that they work together and not as standoff-ish and disconnected as they appear. While they should stand together as a trilogy, they should also have a strong enough lead into and connection with the original trilogy. One of the problems here is the volume of characters. Interactions must be kept up with or they pose a real problem to continuity . Case in point: there is no earthly reason why Obi-Wan should be so exposed to R2-D2 and not remember it at all by A New Hope. That really doesn't sit well and there are ways around this. One solution is: don't over-expose Obi-Wan to R2. This may seem like a minor detail but you get enough of them and, before you know it, the whole thing is disconnected. This was the most time-consuming part of the re-write. But, hey, we got time.</p><p>Another problem I wanted to brave was JarJar. In his defense I want to say that there was a reason for that character's presence in the prequel trilogy and I had every intention of using that presence-  for the better. It's possible to have comic relief without turning the entire film into a wacky circus. So, I thought, why not make the Gungans a force to be reckoned with? Why not give JarJar a backstory that actually ties into the Sith and Darth Sidious' relentless pursuit of everlasting power? Oh yes, there's a damn good reason to keep him there and you'd best believe Darth Plagueis is going to be involved by the end. None of this Palpa-clone business. Ridiculous. </p><p>I realize that everything can't make perfect sense nor will every piece fit perfectly like a puzzle. But damned if I'm not going to try to get as close as I can. There are a lot of nonsensical bits in the original series as well. The difference is that there's enough in the original trilogy that ties in together to make a beautiful and cohesive story without relying solely on effects and poor dialogue the way the prequels did. </p><p>I hope you continue to enjoy my re-write and, even if you don't like it or agree with the choices I've made, appreciate the time it took to re-work this bad boy. Please leave a kudos! Now to make more edits to AotC and RotS. May the Force be with us all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Attack of the Clones Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Episode 2: Attack of the Clones</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>TITLE CARD: </b>
  <em>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>There is unrest in the Galactic Senate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Jedi dissident Count Dooku has taken control of the Separatists and</em>
</p><p>
  <em> together they have declared their intention to secede from the Republic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A political idealist, this move is aggressive for the former Jedi Master and has drawn concern from the Senate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Separatist movement has made it difficult </em>
</p><p>
  <em> for the limited number of Jedi Knights</em>
</p><p>
  <em> to maintain peace and order in the galaxy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Senator Amidala, the former Queen of</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Naboo, is returning to Coruscant</em>
</p><p>
  <em> to vote on the critical issue</em>
</p><p>
  <em> of creating an army to assist the overwhelmed Jedi...</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Camera pans up to reveal the amber city planet of Coruscant. A yellow Naboo Fighter flies towards the planet, followed by a large Royal Cruiser and two more Fighters.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT - DAWN</b>
</p><p>The ships skim across the surface of the city landscape. The sun glints off the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spacecraft as they navigate between the buildings of the Capitol.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CORUSCANT, LANDING PLATFORM - DAWN</b>
</p><p>Two Naboo fighters land on one leaf of a three-leaf landing platform. The Royal Starship lands in the center and the fighters land on the other platforms. A small group of dignitaries waits to welcome the Senator. One of the members of the group is a well dressed JAR JAR BINKS, another is DORME, Senator Amidala's handmaiden.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One of the fighter pilots jumps from the wing of his ship and removes his helmet. He is CAPTAIN TYPHO, Senator Amidala's Security Officer. He moves over to another pilot.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>CAPTAIN TYPHO:</b> (Surveys the area) I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Two Naboo guards appear. “Senator Amidala”, a handmaiden and four troopers descend the ramp. The dignitaries start to move forward. “Senator Amidala” reaches the foot of the ramp when suddenly there is a blinding flash and a huge explosion. The dignitaries and pilots are hurled to the ground as the starship is destroyed. Alarms sound. Captain Typho and the two escort pilots get up and run to where “Senator Amidala” lies dying. R2-D2 drops down from the Naboo fighter and rolls towards the wreckage. The pilot kneels and takes off her helmet, revealing that she is the real Senator Padme Amidala.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME:</b> Cordé!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She gathers up her decoy double in her arms. Cordé's eyes are barely open. She looks up at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>CORDE</b>: ... I'm sorry, m'lady... I'm...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Corde dies. Padme holds onto her body.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME: </b>No!... Corde!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She lowers Corde to the ground. She gets up and looks around at the devastation. There are tears in her eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I'm sorry I doubted you, Captain Typho... I shouldn't have come back.</p><p><b>CAPT. TYPHO</b>: My Lady, you're still in danger.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amidala says nothing and nods slowly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>CAPT. TYPHO:</b> (Cont'd) This vote is very important. You did your duty and Corde did hers. Now come. (Padme doesn't respond) Senator, please!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She turns. They walk away. R2 lets out a small whimper and rolls off after them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SENATE BUILDING - DAY </b>
</p><p>The massive Senate Building glistens in the afternoon sun. Small patches of fog have still dissipate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE CHAMBER - DAY</b>
</p><p>The vast rotunda of the cocoon-like chamber is buzzing with chatter. MAS AMEDDA, the Chancellor's majordomo, tries to quiet things down as CHANCELLOR PALPATINE confers with his aide, UV GIZEN, riding a small one-man floating scooter.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MAS AMEDDA</b>: Order! There will be order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army has been put forward and that is what we will vote on at this time!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everything quiets down. Chancellor Palpatine steps to the podium.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE:</b> My esteemed colleagues, excuse me... I have just received most tragic news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system... Has been assassinated!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a shocked silence in the vast arena.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE:</b> (Cont'd) This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great</p><p>leader who fought for justice, not only in this honorable assembly, but also on our home planet. She was loved by our people. She believed in public service and, most fervently, in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom... and as a dear friend.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a moment of silence. ASK AAK, the SENATOR of MALASTARE, moves his pod into the center of the arena.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>SENATOR ASK AAK</b>: How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends? We must confront these rebels now! Count Dooku must be dealt with before the situation grows beyond our control. You <em>must </em>vote for an army or the Republic will lose what's left of it's power!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A second pod moves into the center of the area with DARSANA, the AMBASSADOR OF GLEE ANSELM.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>AMBASSADOR DARSANA:</b> Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe under their protection.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Another pod moves forward with BAIL ORGANA, KING OF ALDERAAN.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA:</b> The Jedi will not be enough should this secession lead to war. Already we demand too much of them. But I can't, in good faith, support the formation of an army. Such an act <em>guarantees </em>hostility, where there may still be other avenues..</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Senator Ask Aak swings forward in his pod.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ASK AAK</b>: What avenues? Dooku has rejected all efforts at diplomacy. We need more security, now! An army <em>is </em>the only avenue that remains. The Republic must demonstrate its strength.</p><p><b>PALPATINE:</b> Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations, while unproductive, are continuing with the separatists? Peace is our objective here... not war.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The senators yell pro and con. Mas Amedda tries to calm things down. Senator Padme Amidala along with Captain Typho, JarJar Binks and her handmaiden Dorme maneuver her pod into the center of the vast arena.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME: </b>My noble colleagues, I concur with Chancellor Palpatine. At all cost, we do not want war!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Senate goes quiet, then there is an outburst of cheering and applause.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE:</b> (skillfully disguising his annoyance) It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you was the target. Those who know me are familiar with my hatred of war... A standing army is meant to demonstrate our unity and the strength of the Republic; of democracy! It's presence alone will subdue the separatists.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The senators are surprised but listen intently.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Cont'd) I fear that without the necessary controls the Separatists aim to bring war to us... as they did on my home planet of Naboo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is sporadic yelling for and against her statements.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Please, Senators... I beg you to understand! Do not offer them violence but show them that we stand united! Show the people their Republic is strong! If the Separatists are not checked now, all will lose their freedom. This decision holds the fate of the Republic in its hands.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is an undercurrent of distress and consideration. King Bail Organa moves his pod next to Padme.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA:</b> With all due respect to Senator Amidala, whom we are all relieved to have with us, I move to defer the vote until we have all had time to re-think this motion.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme sadly agrees because she knows and trusts Bail Organa. Palpatine gives her a sympathetic look.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: Due to the lateness of the hour and the severity of this motion, we will take up this matter tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. EXECUTIVE QUARTERS BUILDING - DAY </b>
</p><p>The giant towers of the Republic Executive Building seem to reach the heavens. Traffic clogs the sky but it is an otherwise bright day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE - DAY </b>
</p><p>Chancellor Palpatine sits behind his desk with two red-clad royal guards on either side of the door. Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Plot Koon sit across from him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE:</b> I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: If they do break away -</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: No!... I won't let that happen!</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> But if they do, we must accept there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers.</p><p><b>PALPATINE:</b> Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yoda closes his eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Worse than war, I fear...</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: What?</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: What do you sense, Master?</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Impossible to see with certainty, the future is. The Dark Side clouds everything. (He closes and opens his eyes) Do their duty, the Jedi will.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A muted buzzer sounds. A hologram of an aide, DAR WAC, appears on the Chancellor's desk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>DAR WAC</b>: The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord.</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: Send them in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They all stand as Senator Amidala, Captain Typho, JarJar, Mas Amedda, Dorme, Bail Organa, Horox Ryyder and Ask Aak enter the office. Yoda and Mace Windu move to greet the Senator. Yoda taps Padme with his cane.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YODA</b>: With you the force is strong, young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feelings to my heart.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku may be behind it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a stir of surprise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: You know, My Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. His union with the Separatists is purely financial. He wouldn't assassinate anyone, it's not in his character.</p><p><b>KI-ADI-MUNDI:</b> He's a political idealist, not a murderer.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger, you are.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Palpatine gets up, walks to the window, and looks out at the vast city.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. I understand that's why he left your Council (a slight tension falls upon the Jedi at the bluntness of the Chancellor's words). I doubt it would benefit him to start a war but his alliance with the Separatists concerns me greatly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After gazing out of the window for several moments Palpatine turns to Mace Windu.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: (Cont'd) Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces.</p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA</b>: I agree, Chancellor. (Turns to Padme) Our standing on the motion of an army may differ, My Lady, but I hope that casts no doubt on our friendship.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Smiles warmly at the King) I thank you for your concern. All of you. But I don't believe the...</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: ..."situation is that serious." No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you... but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend- like Master Kenobi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Palpatine nods to Mace Windu, who nods back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> That's possible. He's just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion.</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: You must remember him, Senator. Master Qui-Gon's former padawan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme looks reluctant but she's being pressured to give in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: (Cont'd) Do it for me, My Lady, please. I will rest easier. The thought of losing you is unbearable.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme nods as the Jedi get up to leave.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the Jedi leave the office, Palpatine continues to pace behind his desk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SENATE APARTMENTS - TWILIGHT</b>
</p><p>A graceful skyscraper twinkles in the evening light of Coruscant.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, APARTMENT CORRIDOR - EVENING</b>
</p><p>The door to the apartment slides open. JarJar walks into the corridor, where two Jedi are exiting the elevator. He recognizes OBI-WAN KENOBI and becomes extremely excited, rushing to shake his hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Obi-Wan welcome! It's so great to see you!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> It's good to see you, too, JarJar. You haven't aged a day!</p><p><b>JAR JAR:</b> (Shrugs) What's a decade to a Gungan?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> And an ambassador! You've been busy. My congratulations; it is well deserved.</p><p><b>JAR JAR:</b> Thank you, Obi-Wan. (He leans in to speak more secretly) Between you and me I'm much better off in politics than in military life. I have more time to see the worlds, experience art and life... Boss Nass enjoys having me away a little too much (Obi-Wan chuckles) but it is what it is.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>JarJar now notices Obi-Wan's apprentice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JAR JAR:</b> Excuse my manners, I'm- … Ani? Ani! (He quickly goes in to hug the smiling young man, ANAKIN SKYWALKER)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: It's wonderful to see you, JarJar!</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: You're a grown man, Ani!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Just doing my best to not disappoint Master Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan knowingly rolls his eyes but they all exchange a chuckle, happy to be among friendly company after so long.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, APARTMENT - EVENING</b>
</p><p>Padme is in a conference with Captain Typho and Dorme. JarJar enters the room, followed by the two Jedi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: They're here! (he beams, forgetting formalities in his excitement)</p><p>.</p><p>Padme and Captain Typho rise as Obi-Wan and Anakin stop before the Senator. Obi-Wan steps forward while Anakin stares at Padme.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: It's a great pleasure to see you again, Lady Padme.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: It's been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again, though I wish it was under different circumstances.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I'm sure we all agree on that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She moves in front of Anakin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Ani? (She is beaming at him and genuinely happy to see her old friend) You've changed so much! (They pause for a moment then Padme goes in for a hug and they both smile.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN:</b> I'm still the same person. Taller... Or you've grown shorter (they laugh lightly and Obi-Wan, though amused with the semi-flirtatious exchange, coughs to get them back on track)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin looks down shyly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd) I mean, it's our honor to protect you, Senator. (he sneaks a glance up and smiles)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (smiles and nods) Thank you, Ani.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The nickname embarrasses Anakin and he looks slightly flushed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Our presence will be invisible, My Lady.</p><p><b>CAPTAIN TYPHO</b>: I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I need answers or there's no end to increasing security. I want to know who's trying to kill me.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (frowning) We've been ordered to protect you Senator, not start an investigation.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: We <em>will</em> find out who's behind this Padme, I promise you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan gives Anakin a dirty look.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: My apologies, Master. I meant in the interest of protecting the Senator.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Why?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: What?!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Why else would we be assigned to her, if not to find the assassin? Master, protection's a job for local security... not Jedi.I think an investigation is implied in our mandate.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: We will do as the Council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (smiles) Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you'll excuse me, I will retire.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone gives the Senator a slight bow as she and Dorme leave the room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>CAPTAIN TYPHO</b>: I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command center downstairs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Captain Typho leaves.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JAR JAR:</b> (to Obi-Wan) At least you're here and not some other Jedi. I think she'll change her attitude towards security now.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: At least she hasn't forgotten me completely. I thought about her- about all of you- every day since we parted.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: We're all happy you're here... Happier than we've been in a long time.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (to Anakin) What was that? (regarding his padawan's attitude)</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: What? (Obi-Wan gives him a look) I'm sorry, Master... I was just pointing out...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Anakin, be mindful of your thoughts. Don't let your friendship cloud the severity of the situation.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Yes, my Master.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan walks off to survey the area.</p><p> </p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: (leans in to Anakin) Good to see he's lightened up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. JEDI TEMPLE - EVENING</b>
</p><p>The vast Jedi Temple sits on an endless flat plain, silhouetted against the traffic-filled sky.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. JEDI TEMPLE, CORRIDOR - EVENING</b>
</p><p>Mace Windu and Yoda walk down the long hallways, silhouetted by a lit room at the end.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: Why couldn't we see this attack on the Senator?</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Masking our vision, this disturbance in the Force is.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: This calm worries me... I see nothing of the future but shadows and a lingering darkness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yoda nods, deep in thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> (Cont'd) It's been ten years since the Sith have last shown themselves. But I can sense them growing... waiting.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: ...Out there, they are.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: Do you think it would have been wiser to discuss this with the Senator?</p><p><b>YODA</b>: (sees JarJar walking up to them) Too close to the Chancellor, she is. More forthcoming, the Gungan will be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a silence as they wait for JarJar to join them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: Ambassador Binks, thank you for coming.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: You asked to see me Master Windu, Master Yoda.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> Ambassador... You and Senator Amidala have a close relationship with the Chancellor. Closer than most...</p><p><b>JAR JAR: </b>Yes, Master Windu. I think we can attribute that to Naboo. We're kinsmen, so to speak.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> And what are your thoughts on the Chancellor, as a person?</p><p><b>JAR JAR:</b> He's a smart man... Shown a lot of consideration for the Gungans. Always wants what's best for the Republic. (Mace Windu nods and listens) He's asked me to oversee the arts, you know. Says the Republic could do with a little more class. His words, not mine... Why do you ask?</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: And his relationship with Senator Amidala? She holds him in great esteem.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: (Now becoming suspicious of the conversation) Master Windu?</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: JarJar, Master Yoda and I feel that we can count on your discretion. We're growing concerned with the Chancellor's increasing... influence.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Clouded, the Chancellor's intentions are.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: I... Masters, in all these years he's given me no reason to doubt him. I won't speak for the Senator in this matter but he's been a great guiding force in her life. Like a father figure, really. For both of us...</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: Then you place faith in the Chancellor's altruistic intentions.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Absolutely.</p><p> </p><p>Yoda nods but he is back in his own mind.</p><p> </p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> We know your devotion to the Republic, JarJar. All we ask is that you let us know if you sense anything... off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>JarJar nods but he can't bring himself to smile. He nods and leaves the Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Padme is asleep in her bed, lit only by the light of the city outside her window coming through the blinds. R2 stands in the corner of the bedroom. His power is off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, MAIN R0OM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin is standing in the living room. He is in a meditative state. It is quiet. We hear distant footsteps in the corridor outside the apartment. Suddenly Anakin's eyes pop open. His eyes dart around the room. He reaches for his lightsaber, then smiles and puts it back in his belt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The door to the apartment slides open, and Obi-Wan enters.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan checks a palm-sized view scanner he has pulled out of his utility belt. It shows a shot of R2 by the door, but no sign of Padme on the bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: What's going on?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin shrugs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: She covered that camera. She doesn't like being watched. She programmed R2 to warn us if there's an intruder.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> It's not an intruder I'm worried about. There are other ways to kill a Senator.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: You understand, of course, that you're using her as bait.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Sheepishly) It was her idea... No harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: It's too risky... and your senses aren't that attuned, my padawan.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: And yours are?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (looks at him with mild amusement) Possibly.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You're always doubting me, Master.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I am not always doubting you. What I am doubting is your clarity where Padme is involved.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>As Padme sleeps, a probe droid approaches outside her window. It sends out several small arms that attach to the window, creating sparks that shut down the security system. Then a large arm cuts a small hole in the glass. A faint sound is heard as the small section of glass is removed from the window.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>R2 wakes up, and his lights go on. The probe droid freezes. R2 looks around, makes a little sound, then shuts down again. The probe droid attaches a little tube to the window. Two deadly centipede-like Kouhuns exit the tube, crawl through the blinds and head toward the sleeping Padme.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, MAIN ROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan continue their conversation in the main room of the apartment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: What's that supposed to mean?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (He's exhausted with his padawan's attitude) Anakin... You look tired.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I don't sleep well, anymore. (Obi-Wan listens with interest) I don't know why I keep dreaming of my mother now. I wake up to myself calling out to her. After all this time...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> We must not look for logic in dreams.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Even being here feels like a dream...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Mind your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi order... a commitment not easily broken... You focus too much on Padme rather than the situation. She may be your friend but she's still a politician.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: She's not like the others in the Senate, Master, you know that.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Anakin...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Here comes the lecture. (He sighs) I'm sorry for whatever I've said.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Knowing someone as a child is different from knowing them as an adult. You haven't seen each other in a decade. You don't know her any more than she knows you.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Is it her you don't trust or all politicians?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> I concede it's a general feeling.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Then you doubt the Chancellor's sincerity, too.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> I've observed the Chancellor is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I think he's a good man. He's been supportive of my training all this time. More than the Council ever was... My instincts are very positive about...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin is on high alert. He looks sharply at Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Go!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They run to Padme's room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>R2 sounds an alarm and shines a light on the bed. The Kouhuns are inches from Padme's face. Their mouths are open, and wicked stinger tongues flick out.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin burst into the room. The Kouhuns stand on their hind legs and hiss as Padme wakes up. Anakin throws himself in front of her, slicing in half the deadly creatures with his lightsaber.</p><p>Obi-Wan sees the probe droid outside the window and races straight at it, crashing through the blinds as he goes through the window.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. WINDOW LEDGE, APARTMENT BUILDING - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan flies through the glass window and flings himself at the probe droid, grabbing onto the deadly machine before it can flee. The droid sinks under the weight of Obi-Wan but manages to stay afloat and fly away, with the Jedi hanging on for dear life, a hundred stories above the city.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin and Padme stare at the sight of Obi-Wan being carried off by the droid. Anakin turns to her. She pulls her nightdress around her shoulders.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Stay here!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Captain Typho enters the room with two guards and Dorme as Anakin dashes out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>The probe droid sends several protective electrical shocks across its surface, causing Obi-Wan to almost lose his grip. As they dart in and out of the speeder traffic, Obi-Wan disconnects a wire on the back of the droid. Its power shuts off. Obi-Wan and the droid drop like rocks. Obi-Wan realises his error and quickly puts the wire back. The droid's systems light up again and it takes off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SENATE APARTMENTS - ENTRANCE - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin charges out of the building and runs to a line of parked speeders. He vaults into an open one and takes off, gunning it fast toward the lines of speeder traffic high above.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>The droid bumps against a wall, hoping to knock the Jedi loose. It moves behind a speeder afterburner to scorch him. It takes the Jedi wildly between buildings and finally skims across a rooftop as Obi-Wan tenaciously hangs on. The droid heads for a dirty, beat-up speeder hidden in an alcove of a building about twenty stories up. When the pilot of the speeder, a Mandalorian, sees the droid approach with the Jedi hanging on, she pulls a weapon out and starts to fire at the Jedi. Explosions burst all around Obi-Wan.</p><p>Finally, the droid suffers a direct hit and blows up. Obi-Wan falls fifty stories, until a speeder drops down next to him, and he manages to grab onto the back end and haul himself toward the cockpit. The Jedi struggles to climb into the passenger seat of the open speeder and sit down next to the driver, Anakin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You're getting old, Master.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Exhausted, trying to catch his breath) I beg your pardon. Please don't tell me you stole this. (Anakin smiles)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They zoom upward in hot pursuit of the Mandalorian as she fires out the open window at them with her laser pistol.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: If you spent as much time working on your lightsaber skills as you do on these machines you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I thought I already did.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Of all the immature- Careful! Hey, easy!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As this conversation is going on, Anakin deftly moves in and out of the oncoming traffic, across lanes, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site. The Mandalorian continues firing at them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: This takes me back!</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Angrily/ he hates flying) This isn't a podrace!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They barely miss a commuter train</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (It's like he's possessed. He's enjoying the chase too much) He's lucky it isn't.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Just slow down!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Mandalorian and the Jedi race through a line of cross-traffic made up of giant trucks. The speeders bank sideways as they slide around right-angle turns between buildings. The assassin races into a tram tunnel.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan groans.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Just trust me!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin zooms into the tunnel. They see a tram coming at them. They brake, turn around, and race out, barely ahead of the charging commuter transport. The Mandalorian turns into oncoming traffic, deliberately trying to throw the Jedi off. Oncoming speeders swerve, trying to avoid them. The Mandalorian does a quick, tight loop-over and ends up behind the Jedi. She is now in a much better position to fire at them with her laser pistol. To avoid being hit by the laser bolts, Anakin slams on the brakes and moves alongside. She now fires point-blank at Obi-Wan.</p><p>Anakin slides underneath the Mandalorian's speeder. They race along in traffic, one speeder right on top of the other. The bounty hunter skims over the rooftops, causing Anakin to drop behind. Anakin goes through his gears, zooming around traffic. They race at high speed across a wide, flat surface of the city planet. A large spacecraft almost collides with them as it attempts to land. They round a corner and clip a flag, which gets caught on one of the front air scoops.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Clear that!</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: What??</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Clear the flag! We're losing power! Hurry!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan leans out of the speeder, then crawls out onto the front engine, pulling the flag free of the scoop. The speeder lurches forward with a surge of power.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan screams.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Hold on!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They chase the bounty hunter through a power refinery.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Don't go through there!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Huge electrical bolts shoot between the buildings as the speeders pass.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Cont'd) Have you lost your mind?!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Wooo!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Mandalorian slides around a corner sideways, blocking an alley, firing point-blank as Anakin approaches.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Ahh, damn.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Stop!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: No, we can make it!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin barely misses the bounty hunter's speeder as he dives under it and through a small gap in the building, hitting several pipes and going wildly out of control. He struggles to regain control of the speeder, narrowly missing a crane, barely clipping a pair of giant struts. A giant ball of gas shoots up, causing them to spin and bump a building, stalling the speeder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Never. Again.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: It worked, didn't it?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Angrily) No it didn't work! How did it work!? You almost got us killed!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (smiles) But I didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin works to get the speeder started. It quickly races to life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I don't want you on anything that flies for the next decade!... We've lost him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, there is an ambush. Laser bolts fire everywhere. Explosions surround them. They look up to see the bounty hunter take off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: No we didn’t.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Out of a cloud of smoke and ball of flames the Jedi tear after the Mandalorian. They are smoking. Obi-Wan gracefully slaps out the small fire on the dashboard. The bounty hunter goes up and down, through cross-traffic. There is a near miss as a speeder almost hits them. She turns down and left between two buildings. Anakin pulls up and to the right.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> He went down there, the other way.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I'm taking a shortcut.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin turns up a side street, zooming up several small passageways, then stops, hovering about fifty stories up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: OK, now I think we lost him.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Sarcastically) Oh do you now?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I’m deeply sorry, Master.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin looks around front and back. He spots something. He seems to start counting to himself as he watches something below approach.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd) Excuse me for a moment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin jumps out of the speeder. Obi-Wan looks down and sees the bounty hunter's speeder about three stories below them cruising past. Anakin lands on top of the speeder. The speeder wobbles under the impact. The bounty hunter looks up and realizes what has happened.</p><p>She takes off. Anakin slides to the back strut and almost slips off but manages to hang on. He works his way back to the speeder’s cockpit, just as the bounty hunter stops suddenly. He flies forward to the left front fork. The Mandalorian shoots at him with a laser pistol. There is a blast near Anakin's hand which breaks off a piece of the speeder. He slides to the right fork of the speeder, where the shots can’t reach him. He scrambles to the top, holding onto an air scoop.</p><p>Obi-Wan has jumped into the driver’s seat of his speeder and is deftly gaining on the rogue speeder. The two speeders dive through oncoming traffic and then through cross traffic. Finally, Anakin is able to get hold of his lightsaber and starts to cut his way through the roof of the speeder. The bounty hunter takes out her laser pistol and starts firing at the helpless Jedi, knocking the sword out of his hand. Obi-Wan races under the speeder and catches the Jedi weapon in the passenger’s seat.</p><p>Anakin sticks his hand into the cockpit and, using the Force, pulls the gun out of the bounty hunter's hand. She grabs the Jedi’s hand and they struggle for the weapon. It goes off, blowing a hole in the floor of the speeder. The speeder careens wildly out of control. She struggles to pull the speeder out of it’s nose dive. Obi-Wan gets slowed down by traffic and loses sight of the speeder.</p><p>Just as the dragster is about to nose dive into the ground, the bounty hunter pulls it out, and it slides hard on the pavement in a shower of sparks. Anakin goes flying into the street.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. ENTERTAINMENT STREET - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>The Mandalorian exits the crashed speeder and goes to hide. Anakin picks himself up off the pavement and runs down the very crowded street. It's the seedy underbelly of the city. Broken sidewalks, garish lights reflected on the filthy puddles. It's pretty crowded with various alien low-lifes, panhandling droids and the occasional group of upper-class slummers.</p><p>Anakin barges into several of them as he chases after the bounty hunter. He loses the her in the crowd, them sees her again. The young Jedi is having a very difficult time getting through the crowd. Ahead, the bounty hunter turns in through a door and disappears.</p><p>A nightclub sign is flashing over the door. Anakin is just about to follow when there is a sudden swirl of litter from downthrusters. People start moving out of the way, and the open speeder lands in the street beside him. Obi-Wan gets out and walks over, holding out Anakin's lightsaber.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: <em>She</em> went into that club, Master.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan hands Anakin the lightsaber.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Try not to lose it.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Sorry, Master.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin reaches for the lightsaber, but Obi-Wan holds it back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: A Jedi's saber is his most precious possession.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I'm aware, Master.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He reaches for the lightsaber, Obi-Wan pulls it back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: He must keep it with him at all times.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: No doubt, Master.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan finally holds out the lightsaber and Anakin grabs it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Have I taught you nothing?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You've tried, Master.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin enter the nightclub bar. Everyone stares at them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Why do I have the feeling you're going to be the death of me?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Don't say that Master... You're the closest thing I have to a father.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I thought of myself more as an older brother... (he smiles) But father will do.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I <em>am </em>sorry. I don't mean to frustrate you.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Then why don't you listen to me?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Who listens to their father? (he laughs)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They walk around.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Do you see her?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: No...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan starts walking away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Where are you going, Master?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: To get a drink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan heads for the bar. Anakin blinks in surprise, then moves into the room, where alien faces look back at him with hostility, suspicion, and invitation as he moves among the tables. Obi-Wan signals the barman.</p><p>Somewhere in the room a hand moves to a pistol in its holster and unsnaps the safety catch. At the bar, a glass is placed in from of Obi-Wan. A drink is poured. He lifts the glass, downs the drink and signals for another.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><strong>OBI-WAN</strong>: (Lifts his glass, to himself) To the Chosen One.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan tosses the drink back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The gun is drawn from its holster and held down out of sight. The bounty hunter starts to move toward the bar.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin checks out alien faces. The gun moves toward Obi-Wan's unsuspecting back. The gun is raised to aim directly at his back and suddenly Obi-Wan turns fast. His lightsaber flashes. There is a shrill scream and the bounty hunter's arm hits the floor. The gun drops from its twitching fingers. Blood spreads.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The room is silent. Aliens rise menacingly from their seats, and Anakin is suddenly at Obi-Wan's side, his lightsaber glowing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Easy... Official business. Go back to your drinks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Slowly, the aliens sit. Conversation resumes. Onstage, performers pick up their routine. Obi-Wan and Anakin lift the bounty hunter and carry her out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. ALLEY OUTSIDE NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin carry the Mandalorian into the alley and lower her to the ground. Obi-Wan attends to her wounded shoulder. What remains of it is exposed skin. She shrieks in pain. Anakin moves to take off the bounty hunter's mask. Obi-Wan stops him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Mandalorians never take off their masks. (Anakin looks at him, upset but complies) Who hired you?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The mask glares at Obi-Wan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Answer him!</p><p><b>MANDALORIAN</b>: That Senator's gonna die one way or another-</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Who hired you? Tell us!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Mandalorian pauses.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MANDALORIAN</b>: It was a bounty hunter called-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a sudden whizzing sound. The bounty hunter twitches. She blinks in surprise and dies. Obi-Wan and Anakin look up to see another Mandalorian taking off from a roof high above. Obi-Wan looks down at the dead Mandalorian. He touches her arm and pulls out a small, wicked-looking dart and holds it up to the light.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. SENATE BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT - DAY</b>
</p><p>Anakin is joined by JarJar. They stand near the door of the anteroom to Padme's</p><p>bedroom. Padme and Dorme move about packing luggage.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Ambassador Binks. I know I can count on you.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: I won't let you down, Senator. You still wish to vote in favor of an army?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I see no other alternative, JarJar. I fear if the assassination attempt had gone through, the Senate would come to a decision faster.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Let's hope it doesn't come to that.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: If there had been an army ten years ago, Naboo would never have...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>JarJar nods sadly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Cont'd) All I want is what's best for the Republic. You're a good friend, JarJar. Now... I'm sure you have a great deal to do.</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Of course, My lady.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme hugs JarJar. He bows and goes out. As he passes Anakin, he flashes a sincere smile... Padme is very frustrated.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I don't like this idea of hiding.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an official investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (frustrated) I haven't worked for a year to defend the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is decided.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I understand but... Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what's requested of us.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Smiles) Ani... You've grown up.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Please don't call me that.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: What?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Ani.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I've always called you that...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: When you say Ani it's like I'm still a little boy... and I'm not.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I'm sorry, Anakin. You're right. You're a man and a Jedi and I should treat you as such.</p><p> </p><p>Padme smiles at Anakin. He becomes a little shy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: No need to apologize.... Master Obi-Wan never does.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Still packing and moving around the room) Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Don't get me wrong... Obi-Wan's a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. It's just sometimes I wonder...</p><p><b>PADME</b>: About?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: About how things would be different if Qui-Gon was still alive. How he would've trained me differently. (Looks at Padme directly in the eyes) He knew my power... Sensed it from the start. Not like Obi-Wan...</p><p><b>PADME</b>: You think he fears your power?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I don't know... But I know he doesn't trust it. (He seems to be getting himself worked up) I <em>am </em>ready for the trials. And he knows it. But he thinks I'm too irresponsible. Qui-Gon didn't think so. He trusted me...</p><p><b>PADME</b>: That must be frustrating.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: It's worse... he's overly critical. He never listens. Never likes my approach to any situation. Always by the book.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme cannot suppress a chuckle. She shakes her head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: There's nothing wrong with following the rules once in a while. You should try it.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Suddenly breaks out of his frustration and smiles) You think I'm whining.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme smiles at him. Dorme laughs in the background.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Aren't you?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You were whining about leaving two minutes ago! (She looks insulted and they share a laugh)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a brief silence. Padme comes over to Anakin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Anakin...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They look into each other's eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Cont'd) Don't try to grow up too fast.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I am grown up. You said it yourself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin looks deep into Padme's eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: What?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Innocently) What?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I can see what you're thinking.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Laughing) Ahh... so, you have Jedi powers, too?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Maybe even greater than yours.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Defeatedly) Maybe I should be <em>your </em>padawan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They laugh as Padme goes back to packing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CORUSCANT, SPACEPORT FREIGHTER DOCKS, TRANSPORT BUS - DAY </b>
</p><p>A small bus speeds toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's Industrial area. The spaceport is bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes move supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of starships. The bus stops before a huge intergalactic freighter starship. It parks in the shadows of an overhang.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CORUSCANT, SPACEPORT FREIGHTER DOCKS, TRANSPORT BUS - DAY</b>
</p><p>Anakin and Padme, dressed in non-formal outfits, get up and head for the door where Captain Typho, Dorme and Obi-Wan are waiting to hand them their luggage. Dorme is dressed to look like Senator Amidala.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>CAPT. TYPHO</b>: Be safe, My Lady.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme... The threat's on you two now.</p><p><b>DORME</b>: He'll be safe with me.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They laugh and Padme embraces her faithful handmaiden. Dorme starts to tear up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: You'll be fine.</p><p><b>DORME</b>: It's not me, My Lady. I worry about you. What if they realize I'm not you?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Looks to Anakin then back to Dorme, unsure of how to reassure her) They won't.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin frowns as Obi-Wan pulls him aside and converses with him without the others listening.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention and do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Yes, Master.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Even more sternly) Anakin, I'm serious about this. Don't let your focus stray from the task at hand.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Master, if you don't trust me to do this-</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I didn't say that. Just... be mindful of the present.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan turns to Padme.</p><p> </p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, My Lady. You'll be back here in no time.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi. Please be careful.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme gives Dorme a strong look. Anakin picks up the luggage, and they exit the speeder bus, where R2 is waiting for them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: May the Force be with you.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: May the Force be with you, Master.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They head off toward the giant Starfreighter.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Suddenly, I'm nervous...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Me, too. I can feel them staring after us.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (steals a glance backwards) That's because they are.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme smiles. Anakin closes his eyes and exhales loudly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan and Captain Typho watch Anakin and Padme disappear into the vastness of the spaceport with R2 trundling along behind them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I hope he doesn't try anything foolish.</p><p><b>CAPT. TYPHO</b>: I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. FREIGHTER DOCKS - CORUSCANT - DAY</b>
</p><p>The freighter slowly takes off from the huge docking area of Coruscant. It soon moves into the crowded skies.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. JEDI TEMPLE, MAIN HALLWAY - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>From high above, light streams down from the lofty ceilings. Obi-Wan crosses the floor of the great hallway, heading for the Analysis Rooms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. JEDI TEMPLE, ANALYSIS CUBICLES - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan walks past several glass cubicles where work is going on. He comes to an empty one and sits down in front of a console. A PK-4 analysis droid comes to life. A tray slides out of the console.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PK-4</b>: Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray, please.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan puts the dart onto the tray which retracts into the console. The droid activates the system and a screen lights up in from of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><strong>OBI-WAN:</strong> I need to know where this dart came from and who made it.</p><p><strong>PK-4:</strong> One moment, please.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Diagrams and symbols appear on the screen, scrolling past at great speed. Obi-Wan watches as the screen goes blank. They tray slides out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PK-4:</b> (Cont'd) As you can see on your screen, the subject does not exist in any registered culture. Markings cannot be identified. It is probably self-made by a warrior with no known associations.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Try again, please.</p><p><b>PK-4</b>: Master Jedi, our records are very thorough. The subject cannot be identified.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan picks up the dart and looks at it, then looks to the droid.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Thank you for you assistance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE, STARSHIP FREIGHTER</b>
</p><p>The massive, slow-moving Freighter suddenly zooms away into lightspeed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. STARFREIGHTER, STORAGE HOLD - DAY</b>
</p><p>The great, gloomy hold is crowded with travelers and their belongings. To one side R2 is coming to the head of a food line where servers are ladling out bowls of mush. R2 holds two bowls.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>SERVER</b>: Keep moving!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>R2 slips tube into a tub of mush and sucks up a large quantity. With one of his little claw-arms, he grabs several chunks of something that looks like brown bread. The server sees him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>SERVER</b>: (Cont'd) No Droids!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>R2 takes one last big suck and heads away from the food line. The server shouts after him angrily. The little droid moves past groups of eating or sleeping travelers and comes to where Anakin is sound asleep. The young Jedi seems to be having a nightmare. He is restless.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Mom, no... I'm here, mom...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He is sweating. Padme leans over to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead. He wakes up with a start, then realises where he is. Padme simply looks at him. He stares back, somewhat confused. R2 presents the two bowls of mush.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (groggily) What?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: You were having a nightmare.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin avoids Padme's concerned stare. She hands him a bowl of mush and bread.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Cont'd) Are you hungry?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Thank you.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: We went into lightspeed a while ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin looks into Padme's eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I look forward to seeing Naboo again. Despite the war, I still remember it as the most beautiful place I've ever seen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme is a little unnerved by his intense stare.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: That was a long time ago. Your perception may change now.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Maybe... Or maybe all this time will help enhance my perception.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi... not being able to visit the places you want... or do the things you want.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Or be with the people I want.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Anakin... You're doing it again. Looking at me that way.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I'm sorry. Just being here with you and heading back to Naboo... It's strange.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I remember thinking you were strange when I saw you in that junk shop and now... (Anakin looks at her with interest) You've changed so much.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He looks down, embarrassed at having made such an admission. There is an awkward silence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Changing the subject) You were having a nightmare about your mother...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I thought my memory of her was fading... But recently I've been seeing her in pain. It's so... so vivid. I'm worried.</p><p><strong>PADME</strong>: I still remember you bringing us into your home... How kind she was to us...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme puts her hand on Anakin's and gives it a squeeze.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Cont'd) Try not to worry. Everything will sort itself out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme gives Anakin a sympathetic look and he squeezes her hand back. She pulls her hand away when he starts to brush his thumb against her hand. They sit in silent awkwardness, looking at the mush in their bowls.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NEVARRO, DOWNTOWN, BACK STREET - MORNING</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan leaves his ship in an area that's no safer than anywhere else and walks down a street. It is an exceptionally tough part of town where the Bounty Hunter Guild is located. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders, transporter rigs and occasional "shiny freighters" are hissing through. He arrives at the Guild and proceeds with caution.</p><p>Obi-Wan walks in and looks around for the one friendly face he knows.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. BOUNTY HUNTER GUILD</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan converses with a shady character who points him towards a dark corner where a man sits speaking with several bounty hunters. As Obi-Wan advances, the man takes notice of him. He concludes his meeting and the bounty hunters take their jobs and leave. He looks up at the Jedi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: Well, well... Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi are growing desperate if they're looking to hire bounty hunters to help them.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Dex Makona. Now how did I sense you still hadn't retired?</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: Retired? You're making bold statements on <em>my </em>turf.</p><p> </p><p>The two eye each other suspiciously before breaking out into big smiles. They shake hands and Dex ushers Obi-Wan to sit with him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: You've grown a beard.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> I hear they're in fashion now.</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: Hmh. Windu grow one? I'll believe that when Windu grows one. How is the old crab? And the little green one?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: The Masters are well, thank you for asking. I need some information, Dex.</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: (Grabs his drink but studies it in his hand) Oho, now Obi-Wan. You know that can get dicey. But Dex is always here to help. What <em>kind</em> of information?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: This kind (he places the toxic dart in front of Dex).</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dex's eyes bug out and he grabs the dart off the table. Before Obi-Wan knows what's happening, he's being ushered outside by Dex dragging him by his arm. They leave the Guild and walk down the street.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Dex-</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: What are you doing, huh? Would'a been blasted before I finished my drink if anyone saw that thing.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Then you know who shot it.</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: (turns to face his friend) <em>Everyone</em> knows who shot it. Doesn't mean anyone's gonna tell you anything. Come on now, Obi-Wan, you know the Guild rules! Can't break 'em- not even for you. <em>Especially </em>not for you (he smiles wryly).</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Dex... The life of a Senator-</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: No, no, no- I don't want to know anything about it! Look... (he pulls Obi-Wan further down the street where it's least crowded and whispers). Best I can do for you is tell you where it was made. Then you'd better leave before we get any Mandalorians crawling up our a-</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Deal. Where, then?</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: This baby belongs to cloners. It's a Kamino Kyberdart.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Kamino... It didn't show up in the archives.</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: This one's been improved, you could say- Mandalorian style. But you knew that... or else you wouldn't be here.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (smiles) This Kamino; is it part of the Republic?</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: Beyond the Outer Rim, about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, to the South. They keep to themselves, those cloners. But the ones on Kamino- they're top class. (He returns the dart to Obi-Wan) I wouldn't go flashing this around if I were you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan nods and hides the dart in his robes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>DEX MAKONA</b>: Wouldn't mention it to any Mandalorians either... If you should run into any. (He grins)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO SPACEPORT - DAY</b>
</p><p>The Starfreighter lands in the giant port city of Theed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme, Anakin and R2 are among the travelers streaming from the Starfreighter and into the vast docking area. They exit onto the main plaza.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO PALACE, GRAND COURTYARD (NABOO) - AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p>The speeder bus pulls up and stops. Padme, Anakin and R2 get out. The great courtyard stretches out before them, and they see the rose-colored dome of the palace on the far side. R2 whistles. They pick up their gear and start to cross the courtyard. R2 trundles behind them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Trying to be nice) Tatooine wasn't that bad...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Gives her a look) When I started my training I was homesick and lonely. My mom and the memories of us when we started rebuilding this place... they were the only good things I had to think about. All the green and the light... the smell of flowers...</p><p><b>PADME</b>: ...The soft sound of the waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capitol, I was so young I'd never seen a waterfall before. I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Did you dream of power and politics when you were little?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Laughs) Not at all... My dream was to help in the "Refugee Relief Movement." I never thought of running for elected office. But the more I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could do. So I joined the "Apprentice Legislators", then later on became a Senatorial advisor. I had a lot of passion for my work... Before I knew it, I was elected Queen. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was ready. I know I wasn't ready for war...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up... But when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I agree. I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Me, too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin and Padme walk toward the palace. R2 continues to follow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO PALACE, THRONE ROOM - AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p>Queen Jamillia is seated on the throne, flanked by a hologram of Boss Nass and a couple of advisors. Four handmaidens stand close by and guards are at the doors.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>QUEEN JAMILLIA</b>: We've been worried about you. (She takes Padme's hand) I'm so glad you're safe, Padmé.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Thank you, Your Highness. I only wish I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote. (She looks at the hologram of Boss Nass) Ambassador JarJar is very devoted to his duties.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b>: (Nods proudly) Given the circumstances, it was the only decision Her Highness could have made.</p><p><b>QUEEN JAMILLIA</b>: How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatists?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: The number is growing every day. If the Senate doesn't vote in favor of an army, we'll be left defenseless.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b>: Naboo cannot suffer another war.</p><p><b>QUEEN JAMILLIA:</b> Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Not with the open hostility they've shown. They're acting without provocation... uncontrolled. With Count Dooku's backing it won't be long before they've formed an army of their own. It's my belief that he also has control of the Commerce Guild now.</p><p><b>QUEEN JAMILLIA</b>: Why had nothing been done in the Senate to prevent this?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Everything’s unraveling quickly, Your Highness. I'm afraid that, despite the Chancellor's best efforts, there are still many bureaucrats, judges, and even Senators on the payroll of the Guild and Trade Federation. It's outrageous but after all of those hearings and trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: The Jedi have not been allowed to intervene. It would turn the atmosphere even more volatile, we were told.</p><p><b>QUEEN JAMILLIA:</b> We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it. (She turns to Padme) In the meantime, we must consider your own safety.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Boss Nass signals. All the other advisors and attendants bow and leave the room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>BOSS NASS:</b> What is your plan, Senator?</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: We've agreed that the Lake Country is the best option for the Senator's safety. It's remote and there's a clear view of the surrounding terrain.</p><p><b>BOSS NASS</b>: (Looks at Anakin, amused with the young man's need to assert himself) That is a wise decision.</p><p><b>QUEEN JAMILLIA</b>: Perfect. It's settled then.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Boss Nass' hologram bows and fades off. Queen Jamillia gets up, as do Padme and Anakin. They bow to the Queen and take their leave.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. JEDI TEMPLE - DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan's ship returns to Coruscant. The main entrance at the base of the huge temple is bustling with activity. All sorts of Jedi are coming and going.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. JEDI TEMPLE, ARCHIVES LIBRARY - DAY</b>
</p><p>A bronze bust of Count Dooku, stands among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Room. Obi-Wan stands in front it, studying the striking features of the chiseled face. On the walls, lighted computer panels seem to stretch into infinity. Farther along the room in the background, five Jedi are seated at tables, studying archival material.</p><p>After Obi-Wan studies the bust for a few moments, he is joined by MADAME JOCASTA NU, the Jedi Archivist, who stands next to him. She is an elderly, frail-looking human Jedi but tough as nails and proud of her duty.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU</b>: Did you call for assistance, Master Kenobi?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Distracted in thought) Yes... yes, I did...</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU</b>: He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing. Master Qui-Gon was a most suitable padawan for him.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I never truly understood why he left the Order.</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU:</b> Well, one might say he was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council... much like Master Qui-Gon.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Really?</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU:</b> Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers... idealists...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jocasta Nu stares at the bust</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU: </b>(Cont'd) In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. It is a shame his view of the Order is so poor that he has chosen to aid the Separatist movement.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Deep in thought) Yes, it is...</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU</b>: Is something wrong, Master Kenobi?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Oh- yes. I'm trying to find a system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show upon any of the archive charts.</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU:</b> Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with... Let me see...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She leans over Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking at the screen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU</b>: (Cont'd) Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Nodding) According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere... just south of the Rishi Maze.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jocasta Nu taps the keyboard and frowns in frustration.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU:</b> Are you quite certain it exists?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Absolutely.</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU</b>: Let me do a gravitational scan.</p><p> </p><p>They study the star map hologram.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU:</b> There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're looking for was destroyed.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Wouldn't that be on record?</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU</b>: It ought to be. Unless it was very recent. (She shakes her head) In any case, it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> That's not possible... perhaps the archives are incomplete.</p><p><b>JOCASTA NU:</b> (Affronted but too disciplined to show it) The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, young Master Kenobi. One thing you may be absolutely sure of - if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles at her like a young boy who just got yelled at by his mother. He nods a thank you before the Archivist is called away by another Jedi. His hand on his beard, he turns back to the map.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>INT. JEDI TEMPLE, MAIN HALLWAY - DAY</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan walks through the main hallway to the training area. He looks increasingly tired.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. JEDI TEMPLE, TRAINING VERANDA - DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan comes out onto the veranda and stops, watching about twenty four-year-olds doing training exercises, supervised by Yoda. They wear helmets over their eyes and try to strike little training droids with their miniature lightsabers. The droids dance in front of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Don't think... feel... be as one with the Force. Help you, it will. (He sees Obi-Wan)Younglings - enough! A visitor, we have. Welcome him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The younglings take off their helmets and turn off their lightsabers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YODA</b>: (Conr'd) Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet the mighty Bear Clan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YOUNGLINGS</b>: Welcome, Master Obi-Wan!</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Hello. I am sorry to disturb you, Master.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: What help to you, can we be?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I’m looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn’t show up on the archive maps.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: An interesting puzzle. Gather round the map, younglings. Lost a planet, Master Obi-Wan has! (The children giggle and Yoda chuckles lightly) Difficult to do, that is.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The map reader is a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. The younglings gather around it. Obi-Wan takes out a little glass ball and places it into the bowl. The window shades close darkening the room and the reader lights up, projecting the star map hologram into the room. The children are awed. Some of them reach up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. Obi-Wan walks into the display.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: This is where it ought to be... Gravity is pulling everything to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn’t.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Most interesting. Gravity’s silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a brief pause. Then a youngling puts his hand up. Yoda nods.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YOUNGLING</b>: Because someone erased it from the archive memory.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Other younglings chorus in agreement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YODA</b>: (Nods) Very good... very good. And who could do such a thing?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Another Youngling raises her hand. Yoda nods.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YOUNGLING</b>: Only a Jedi Master!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan stares; Yoda chuckles.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Truly wonderful, the minds of children are. Uncluttered. To the center of the pull of gravity go, and find your planet you will.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: But Master Yoda, who could have erased the information? Tampering with the archives is forbidden, isn’t it?</p><p><b>YODA</b>: (Frowning) Much harder to answer, that question is.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO LAKE RETREAT, WATER SPEEDER, LANDING PLATFORM - LATE AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p>A water speeder skims across the lake away from the island landing platform where a chrome Naboo Starship rests. Anakin and Padme are sitting in the speeder as it skims away to where a lodge rises on an island in the middle of the lake. The surrounding area is nothing short of beautiful but an ominous shade casts a gloom over the atmosphere, making it look lonely, if not abandoned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, GARDEN TERRACEM LATE AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p>Anakin and Padme walk up the stairs from where the water speeder is parked onto a terrace overlooking a lovely garden. Behind them, the driver of the speeder supervises two serving girls as they carry the bags into the Lodge. Anakin and Padme stop at the balustrade. Padme looks out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond. Anakin looks at her silently.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: We used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We would swim there every day. I love the water.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a giant desert.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme becomes aware that Anakin is staring at her. She smiles softly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Despite everything... It's good to be back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He touches her arm. Padme has become receptive to the way he looks at her but is nervous.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: The water's so clear you can see straight through to the horizon. Everything here is magical.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Looks into her eyes) So magical you never want it to end...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He touches her chin and slowly leans in. Anakin kisses Padme. She doesn't resist. She comes to her senses and pulls away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Flustered) I- I'm sorry!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Padme-</p><p><b>PADME</b>: No- I was caught up in the moment.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: So was I. It didn't have to end.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She looks at him with a sad smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Softly) Yes it did, Anakin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin nods sadly and looks away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CORUSCANT, LANDING PLATFORM - LATE AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan's Starfighter is ready for takeoff. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu and Yoda are walking to it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: Be wary, this disturbance in the Force is growing stronger.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: In truth I'm concerned for my padawan.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU: </b>You doubt his capabilities?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Not at all, Master. That's the problem. He has grown over-confident.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Share your concern, the Council does, Obi-Wan.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> He has exceptional skills, that much is clear. If the prophecy is true, he will be the one to bring balance to the Force.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I don't doubt him but he still has much to learn. His abilities have made him...well... arrogant. He's headstrong. He listens to me less and less. His eagerness to take the trials has become a point of contention between us.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitates.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: There's something else?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> This assignment worries me, Master.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: Why? His connection to the Senator will ensure her safety.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: The connection is too... emotional. It's been there since he was boy. Now he's confused... distracted.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: You must have faith that he will take the right path.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Recall that it was you, Obi-Wan, who pushed to train the boy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan climbs into the cockpit of the Starfighter.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> I made a promise to Qui-Gon... It was his dying wish.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Bear the burden of our former masters, we must not. But a noble thing you have done, Obi-Wan.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> May the Force be with you.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: May the Force be with you, masters.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LOUNGE, LATE AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p>The setting sun touches the mountain peaks. The lake glows in the rose-tinted light. Floating lamps glean softly like jewels at the lodge.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO LAKE RETREAT, DINING ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p>Desserts are placed in front of Padme and Anakin. The dessert is some kind of fruit. Padme picks up her fork and goes to spear a piece, but it moves. She frowns and tries again -the fruit moves again. She looks up at Anakin. His eyes are on his plate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: You did that?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin looks up with wide-eyed innocence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: What?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme frowns at him and jabs at the fruit. Anakin subtly moves his hand and it lifts up from the plate and hovers in front of her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: That! Stop that!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They both laugh and when she reaches for the fruit again, it spins. Anakin moves his fingers. The fruit flies into his hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I'm not really supposed to do that... for fun, I mean. If Master Obi-Wan were here, I'd be in for a lecture.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He cuts the fruit into several pieces and sends one back to Padme. She bites it out of the air and laughs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, FIREPLACE ALCOVE - TWILIGHT</b>
</p><p>A fire blazes in the open hearth. Padme is sitting in front of it, gazing at the flames. She looks up as Anakin arrives and moves to sit across from her. He is watching her watch the fire.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Your mind is on Coruscant. You should stop stressing about what you can't control.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: And how do you know what I'm thinking?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I can feel it.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: You should direct your Jedi intuition elsewhere.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I...can't. I can only think of you.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Anakin, don't...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin gets up and slowly moves to sit beside her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Just listen... please? (She gives in and nods that she'll hear him out) From the moment I met you all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm close to you again... I'm in agony. The thought of not being with you makes me... I can't breathe. And I know I'm not alone in feeling this way... You are in my soul- tormenting me. Tell me, Padme- tell me I'M not out here alone... I would do anything for you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Silence. Padme is tearing up but stands strong. The logs flame in the hearth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Anakin, please. I can't bear to see you in pain, let alone be the cause of it.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: If you're suffering as much as I am then tell me.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: ...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You can't deny-</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I'm not denying anything but you're hurting me, Anakin! You think any good will come of this? We live in a real world; come back to it! You're studying to become a Jedi Knight, I'm a Senator. You think they'll just let us walk off into the horizon? (She shakes her head) You're hurting me with a dream we're not meant to have. Not now...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: But you do feel it!</p><p><b>PADME</b>: It doesn't change anything, Ani. You swore an oath, remember? You'd be expelled from the Order. I won't let you give up your responsibilities... your future, for me. And I have responsibilities, too. We'd be letting everyone down. Is that what you want?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Looks down angrily and stands up. He moves away) No... No, of course not. I was destined to be a Jedi. I don't think I could be anything else. But you're asking me to be rational and that's beyond my power now. And I won't bury my feelings because you're too scared to confront yours.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Now angry with him) I'm not going to be bullied into this. I won't throw my life away and I won't let you give up on yours.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is silence as they stare at the fire. Anakin is thinking.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: It wouldn't have to be that way...We could keep it a secret.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I won't do that. Would you, Anakin? Would you risk living like that?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Silence for a moment. Anakin stares at Padme intensely.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You already know I would.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE</b>
</p><p>The storm-shrouded planet of Kamino is exactly where it ought to be. Obi-Wan's Starship flies and heads down toward the planet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO LANDING PLATFORM (RAINSTORM) - DAY</b>
</p><p>Heavy rains and hard-driving winds lash the platform as Obi-Wan's Starship approaches. The huge, ultra-modern city of Tipoca rests on great stilts that keep it above the pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of this watery world.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Starfighter lands. Obi-Wan gets out and makes his way through the bowling wind toward a tower on the far side of the platform. A door slides open. A shaft of brilliant light pierces the swirling rain. Obi-Wan passes through it and goes inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR ENTRANCE</b>
</p><p>A brilliant white light. The entire establishment is pristine and clinical. Obi-Wan pushes the soaking hood from his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>TAUN WE: </b>Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan wipes the rain from his face and blinks in surprise at a tall, pasty-white alien named TAUN WE. She has large, almond shaped eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>TAUN WE</b>: Everything is ready. The Prime Minister has been expecting you.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Warily) Oh...ah. Yes, I apologize if I've kept you waiting.</p><p><b>TAUN WE</b>: After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan masks his surprise as they move away along the corridor. He follows Taun We and cautiously surveys his surroundings.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, PRIME MINISTER OFFICE - DAY</b>
</p><p>The door slides open. Obi-Wan and Taun We enter and cross to where LAMA SU rises, smiling, from behind his desk. Like all the furniture on Kamino, it seems to be made out of pure light.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>TAUN WE</b>: May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thank you for receiving me, Prime Minister.</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: You are most welcome. Please...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lama Su indicates a chair and Obi-Wan sits. Taun We hovers beside him. The room is bathed in brilliant white light. The whole place bears the most advanced technology.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>LAMA SU:</b> I trust you are going to be pleased with our results.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: The results... Yes! I'm most excited to see the results.</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: To business, then. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Improvising) That is... good news.</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: Please tell Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> I'm sorry Master - ?</p><p><b>LAMA SU:</b> Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Oh, yes, of course. Master Sifo-Dyas...</p><p><b>LAMA SU: </b>(Rising) You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Smiles) That's... why I'm here.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO, MOUNTAIN MEADOW - LATER AFTERNOON</b>
</p><p>Padme is sitting alone in a meadow. It's one of the rare cloudy days on Naboo. She's lost in thought. Anakin walks to join her, unsure of what her reaction will be. She picks at a flower and twirls it in her hand, not looking at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: If you want me to leave...</p><p><b>PADME</b>: It's fine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin site beside her but is careful to put space between them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (He clears his throat) I apologize for upsetting you with my declarations last night...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme is silent but she listens to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd) I had to speak what was in my heart or I'd be lying to myself. Guess I'm not as strong as you are.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Looking off ahead) When we return to Coruscant, there's no telling where our paths will lead us. It may be another ten years before we meet again... If ever. You're not the only one who's afraid of the future.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: ...I'm not afraid of war.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is hurt in Anakin's eyes and a lump in his throat. They both continue to stare ahead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TIPOCA CITY, PARADE GROUND (RAINSTORM) - DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan, Lama Su and Taun We come out onto a balcony. Below is a huge parade ground. The rain and wind are brutal. Thousands of STORMTROOPERS, faces covered by helmets, are marching and drilling in formations of several hundred.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>LAMA SU:</b> (Beaming) Magnificent, aren't they?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan nods slowly, awed and horrified at the same time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, CLONE CENTER, COMMINSSARY - DAY</b>
</p><p>Lama Su conducts Obi-Wan through a large eating area. Taun We follows as they walk by hundreds of clones who look exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black. They are seated at tables, eating.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: We modified their genetic structure to make them more compliant than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient to command. Their aging process will slow once they reach maturity, thanks to the new developments we've been able to make.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Who was the original host?</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. In fact, the most difficult part was getting him to take his mask off.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Where is this bounty hunter now?</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, CLONE CENTER, BARRACKS - DAY</b>
</p><p>The tour continues through a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which clones are climbing. Once in the tube, the clone goes to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>LAMA SU:</b> Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Unaltered?</p><p><b>LAMA SU:</b> Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: I would like to meet this Jango Fett.</p><p><b>TAUN WE</b>: I would be most happy to arrange it, for you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taun We bows and leaves.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, CLONE CENTER, CLASSROOM - DAY</b>
</p><p>The tour continues through a classroom filled with identical young clones.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> You mentioned that their aging process will slow...</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: Oh yes, I'm afraid Master Dyas insisted. It was difficult work but we were able to achieve it due to contributions to our sciences.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> What kind of contributions?</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: I believe a great portion of the samples came from the natives of a small system. Perhaps you are familiar with Naboo?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Blanches and can barely speak) Yes, I'm familiar with the system..</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: A mature clone would take a lifetime to grow and it would be a shame for them to have such short service. Now we are able to accelerate and degenerate growth with greater success. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Master Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, CLONE CENTER, HATCHERY - DAY</b>
</p><p>They enter a space filled with great racks of glass spheres, which are filled with fluid in which embryos are suspended.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Still too stunned) Very impressive.</p><p><b>LAMA SU:</b> I'd hoped you would be pleased.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan gazes at the nearest embryos.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> Tell me, prime minister, when my Master Sifo-Dyas first contacted you, did he say the order was for... himself... or?</p><p><b>LAMA SU</b>: Himself? No, no. This army is for the Republic.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Astonished) The Republic?</p><p><b>LAMA SU:</b> We are also very much against this Count Dooku and his secessionist movement. We are proud to be of help to the Republic.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, APARTMENT - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>Taun We shows Obi-Wan to his room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taun We: I have arranged for you to meet Jango Fett in the morning. Sleep well.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taun We goes. The door slides closed behind her. Obi-Wan looks around, then moves swiftly to check the room over. Finally, satisfied, he takes out his comlink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: R4... R4.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TIPOCA CITY LANDING PLATFORM, JEDI FIGHTER, (RAINSTORM) - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>R4-D17, Obi-Wan's Astro-Droid, who is sitting on top of Obi-Wan's Starfighter, switches on and beeps.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, APARTMENT - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan hears R4 beep through his comlink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> R4, relay this, "scramble code five," to Coruscant...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TIPOCA CITY LANDING PLATFORM, JEDI FIGHTER, (RAINSTORM) - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>R4 beeps and whistles. The panels light up inside the cockpit as the message is transmitted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. JEDI TEMPLE, LIVINF QUARTERS - EARLY EVENING</b>
</p><p>Yoda and Mace Windu listen as a hologram of Obi-Wan stands between them broadcasting the message. The signal is very weak, the image fades in and out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN (V.O.):</b> Master, was Sifo-Dyas commanded to raise an army for the Republic?</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> Certainly not. His proposal was rejected by the Council shortly before he was murdered on Oba-Diah's moon.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN (V.O.)</b>: Well the order seems to have gone through... And I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for.</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Who he is working for... discover that, you must.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN (V.O.)</b>: I will, Master, and I will also find out more about this clone army... May The Force...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The hologram cuts off and Obi-Wan fades away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MACE WINDU </b>: A clone army! For the Republic...</p><p><b>YODA:</b> Inform the Chancellor of this, we must.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> (Looks at Yoda, confused and reaching for answers) Sifo-Dyas was no Sith. We would have sensed it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Mace Windu finishes his sentence, even he seems unsure of everything. Yoda stares at him then slowly shakes his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO LAKE RETREAT - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>The silent lodge. The moons of Naboo reflect in the tranquil waters of the lake.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. NABOO LAKE RETREAT, ANAKIN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin moves restlessly in his sleep. He mutters to himself. Sweat forms on his forehead. He turns violently. He cries out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Mom... No...No!... I'm here!...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Padme runs into his room, having been awakened by his intensified screaming. Anakin is in bad shape. Unable to stop her overflow of emotion, she hugs him and comforts him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, BALCONY OVERLOOKING GARDENS - MORNING</b>
</p><p>Anakin is on the balcony overlooking the gardens. After a moment, Padme comes onto the balcony behind him. She sees he is meditating and turns to go.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Eyes closed) Don't go.</p><p><b>PAMDE</b>: I don't want to disturb you.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: You're not disturbing me.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There is a brief silence.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Are you feeling alright? That was a terrible nightmare...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Jedi don't have nightmares.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Anakin...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin opens his eyes and looks at her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: ... She's suffering, Padme. They're killing her! (He moves to her somberly) I... I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you. I know I'll be punished for this but I have to go (He's almost pleading with her now). I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padme.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I understand.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I don't have a choice!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Padme smiles and takes his hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Neither do I. I'm going with you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. NABOO LAKE, FLOATING LANDING PLATFORM - DAY</b>
</p><p>Anakin and Padme step onto the landing platform from the water speeder. They enter the Naboo Starship. R2 beeps and follows them on board. The ramp retracts.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TIPOCA CITY (RAINSTORM) - DAY</b>
</p><p>Rain lashes the city. Below, mighty waves pound the stilts, breaking almost to the height of the platforms.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR - DAY</b>
</p><p>Taun We conducts Obi-Wan to the door of Jango Fett's apartment. She waves her hand and a muted bell rings. As they wait, Obi-Wan notes the door lock entry mechanism. Then the door opens, and a ten-year-old boy, BOBA FETT, looks at them. He is identical to the boys clones Obi-Wan saw earlier.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>TAUN WE</b>: Boba, is your father here?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There is a suspicious look. Then, Boba nods.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>TAUN WE:</b> (Cont'd) May we see him?</p><p><b>BOBA FETT</b>: Sure.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Another brief pause, then Boba Fett steps aside and Taun We and Obi-Wan go through.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, FETT APARTMENT - DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan looks around the room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>BOBA FETT: </b>Dad, Taun We's here!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jango Fett comes in from the bedroom. He is wearing a jumpsuit. He is unshaven and rough-looking, his face pitted with scars of old wounds. There are a couple of tattoos on his muscular forearms. He eyes Obi-Wan suspiciously.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>TAUN WE</b>: Welcome back, Jango. Was your trip productive?</p><p><b>JANGO FETT</b>: Fairly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan and Jango Fett size each other up. Boba studies both of them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>TAUN WE:</b> This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress.</p><p><b>JANGO FETT</b>: That right?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jango's eyes fix on Obi-Wan with a cold civility and forced smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud.</p><p><b>JANGO FET</b>T: I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Aren't we all?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan eyes the half-open bedroom door, through which a couple of pieces of body armor can be seen on the floor. Jango registers the Jedi's look. He strategically moves in front of him, blocking the view.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Cont'd) Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?</p><p><b>JANGO:</b> Once or twice.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Recently?</p><p><b>JANGO</b>: (Eyes Obi-Wan cautiously) Possibly...</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Then you must know Master Sifo- Dyas...</p><p><b>JANGO</b>: Boba, close the door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Boba moves to close the bedroom door. Jango smiles thinly at Obi-Wan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>JANGO</b>: (Cont'd) ) Master who?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Sifo-Dyas. Isn’t he the Jedi who hired you for this job?</p><p><b>JANGO</b>: Never heard of him. I was recruited by a man called Darth something... Tyranus. Yeah, that was it.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Tyranus... I see.</p><p><b>JANGO</b>: Do you like your army?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: It's... breathtaking.</p><p><b>JANGO</b>: (Grins smugly) They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> I look forward to seeing them in action. Thank you for your time, Jango.</p><p><b>JANGO</b>: Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan and Taun We go out. The door slides closed. Jango turns to his son. He is deep in thought.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>BOBA</b>: What is it, dad?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE</b>
</p><p>The Naboo Starship heads toward the desert planet of Tatooine.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, MOS ESPA STREETS AND WATTO'S SHIP - DAY</b>
</p><p>The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Anakin and Padme ride a rickshaw through the streets. Anakin stares at sights he hasn't seen for ten years. Finally, they come to Wattos' shop and the rickshaw stops.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (To the droid driver) Wait, please.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They get down. Sitting on a stool in front of the shop is WATTO. He is using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. Three pit droids are chattering away and trying to help him but they seem to be making the situation worse.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: (Yelling, in Huttese) No, not that one - <em>that</em> one!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (In Huttese) Excuse me, Watto.</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: (In Huttese) What?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I said excuse me.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watto turns to the chattering pit droids.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: (In Huttese) Shut down.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The droids snap into their storage position.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: (Cont'd, in Huttese) What? Do I know-a you?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He drops the screwdriver and curses loudly in Huttese.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Let me help you with that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin takes the fiddly piece of equipment and starts to play with it. Watto blinks in surprise.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd) I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watto studies the stranger. He stares at Padme, then back at Anakin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: Ani? Little Ani? Nah...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whirs to life. Watto blinks at it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: (Cont'd) You <em>are</em> Ani! It's you! You little womp-rat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Watto laughs and gives Anakin a big hug.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: (Cont'd) You sure sprouted ey! A Jedi! Whaddya know? Hey, maybe you coulda help with some deadbeats who owe...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: My mother, Watto.</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: Oh, yeah. Shmi... She'sa not mine no more. I sold her.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Sold her?</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Something Lars. Yeah... Believe it or not, I heard he-a freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Trying to hide his frustration) Do you know where they are?</p><p><b>WATTO</b>: Long way from here... some place over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think... (He sees Anakin's growing frustration) Let's go look in my records, ah?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin and Watto go into the shop.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TIPOCA CITY (RAINSTORM) - DAY</b>
</p><p>The waves crash against the water-world as the storm continues. Light suddenly streams from the base of a landing platform as a door slides open.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR - DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan stands with Lama Su and Taun We just inside the open door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>LAMA SU</strong>: Tell your Council the first battalions are ready, please. And remind them that if they need more troops, we are always ready to serve the Republic.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Thank you. (He bows) I won't forget.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO LANDING PLATFORM (RAINSTORM) - DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan comes out from the tower into the driving rain. The door closes behind him. He pulls his robe around him and stands braced against the gale. Below, a huge wave crashes against the stilts. Spray flies high and whips across the platform where Obi-Wan is standing. He walks over to his Starfighter, looks to see if anyone is watching, then turns and goes back to the door. It slides open.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, CORRIDOR - DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan enters cautiously from outside. Ahead, the corridor is deserted. He moves down it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TIPOCA CITY, FETT APARTMENT - DAY</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan walks in to find Jango's room in complete disorder. The bedroom door is wide open - clear signs of hurried departure. All of the Fetts' personal belongings are gone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He goes to an ultra-thin computer screen. He punches up an on-screen view of Jango and Boba unhitching the lines securing their ship to the landing platform. Jango is wearing his armor and rocket pack. Boba climbs aboard the small Fighter.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TIPOCA CITY, KAMINO LANDING PLATFORM (RAINSTORM) - DAY</b>
</p><p>Jango picks up a case and swings it up to Boba, who stows it inside the ship. He picks up another case and is about to swing it, when Boba yells.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>BOBA FETT</b>: Dad!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jango turns to see Obi-Wan walking out of the tower toward him with lightsaber in hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>OBI-WAN</strong>: (Yelling through the storm) What's your hurry?!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As he advances, Jango draws his gun and fires at the Jedi. Obi-Wan has anticipated this. He deflects the shot with his lightsaber. He runs towards the bounty hunter. Jango rockets up and over OBI-WAN, landing behind him. He fires a thin wire from his wrist pack, trying to entangle the Jedi. He then fires several Kamino Kyberdarts from his elbow launcher. Obi-Wan deflects them back at Jango but they strike harmlessly against the bounty hunter's armor.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the cockpit of Jango's ship, Boba grabs the controls of a laser gun and swings it to aim at Obi-Wan. Outside, in the driving rain, Obi-Wan and Jango circle each other, sizing each other up with open hostility now. In the cockpit, each time Boba is ready to fire, Jango blocks his view of the Jedi.</p><p>Outside, Obi-Wan makes a sudden attack, swinging at Jango, who deflects the blows. Obi-Wan slices off a piece of the bounty hunter's shoulder plate. Jango rockets into the air and hovers above Obi-Wan. The Jedi spins as Boba fires from inside the cockpit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The laser shell streaks past Obi-Wan to strike the edge of a tower. Jango fires down at him. The Jedi deflects the shots back, but Jango evades them. Then he swoops down, swinging around Obi-Wan. As he shoots past, he kicks the lightsaber out of the Jedi's hand. The lightsaber skids across the wet surface of the landing platform. Obi-Wan dives after it. Jango zooms in front of him and grabs the lightsaber. Obi-Wan punches it out of his hand. Boba watches from the cockpit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan and Jango grapple and fight, punching, kicking, grabbing hold, and throwing each other around. Obi-Wan grabs Jango tightly but the bounty hunter rockets up into the air and kicks Obi-Wan down. Obi-Wan uses the force to pull Jango' rocket pack down. Jango crashes to the deck and slides toward the edge. He grapples desperately for a handhold on the slick surface.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jango's rocket pack is damaged from his crash but he manages to regain control. He walks up to the Jedi, all the while blasting at him and manages to kick him with full force. Obi-Wan slides and falls but with a swing of his lightsaber he prevents Jango from kicking him again. He charges at the bounty hunter, deflecting all his shots and slowly knocking him backwards with each step. Jango is at the edge and loses his balance. He struggles to stand and is about to fall off the ledge.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jango hits wildly at his rocket pack starter and it springs to life, sputtering fumes. As he is about to regain his footing, Obi-Wan uses the Force to pull part of a structure loose. It hits Jango just as he is hovering and ruins his rocket pack completely. Jango falls just above the ocean, his hand holding onto the ledge. Obi-Wan charges across and grabs hold of Jango just as he falls over the edge.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Locked together, Obi-Wan and Jango plummet down toward the raging ocean. At the last moment, Jango fires a cable out of his backpack that shoots upwards and locks onto a metal strut on the underside of the platform. Obi-Wan and Jango swing and crash onto one of the stilts.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan is knocked clear and drops into the ocean. Jango hovers in mid-air as the waves crash and turn. The Jedi has disappeared. Jango is pulled up to the landing platform where he drops down beside his ship. He clambers inside the cockpit and settles into the pilot's seat. He punches buttons. The engines roar.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jango's ship lifts off from the platform and heads up into the lowering sky. It disappears. Lightning flashes. Rain lashes the tower and streams across the surface of the platform. A hand suddenly clutches the edge of the platform, and then another. Obi-Wan slowly climbs upwards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, BLUFF OVERLOOKING HOMESTEAD - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>The Naboo Starship descends, hovers, and lands on a bluff. Anakin and Padme get out. They look down from the edge of the bluff to where a homestead is seen on the desert floor below.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Stay with the ship, R2.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>R2 whistles as Anakin and Padme start down the trail toward the homestead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD MOISTURE FARM - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>C-3PO is working outside the homestead. He still lacks an outer covering; his inner parts and wiring show. He looks up as Anakin and Padme arrive.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: Good evening. May I help you?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Threepio?</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> Oh, my... oh, my! Master Ani! My goodness, I can hardly believe it! And this must be Miss Padme!</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Hello, Threepio.</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> Welcome, welcome!</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Threepio, I've come to see my mother.</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: Oh, dear... I'm so terribly sorry, Master Ani.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Threepio, what's happened?</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: I think we'd better go inside.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, COURTYARD - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>Anakin, Padme and C-3PO arrive in the courtyard. The droid shuffles ahead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: Master Cliegg - Master Owen! Somebody to see you!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>OWEN LARS and BERU WHITESUN come out into the courtyard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here looking for my mother.</p><p><b>OWEN</b>: Owen Lars... I guess I'm your step-brother. (They shake hands) This is my girlfriend, Beru.</p><p><b>BERU</b>: Hello.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I'm Padme.</p><p><b>OWEN</b>: I had a feeling you might show up some day.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Is my mother here?</p><p><b>CLIEGG</b>: No, she's not.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>CLIEGG LARS moves on a small floating chair. One of his legs is heavily bandaged; the other is missing. He balances awkwardly and puts out a hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>CLIEGG</b>: (Cont'd) Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife... Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, KITCHEN - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>Beru puts several steaming cups on a tray. They all sit around the table and listen to Cliegg.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>CLIEGG (O.S.)</b>: Your mother'd been having nightmares... about you. I told her they were nothing. That you'd be a man by now... could hold your own. But you were always a little boy in her mind... The nightmares got worse. Night after night... She started thinking she could hear your voice, calling to her. (Camera shows a vision of Shmi walking, transfixed, further and further into the desert, following an echo of Anakin's voice) Then one day, it was just before dawn... Your mother liked to go out early to start on the vaporators so I didn't think anything of it. But I waited... and waited. She never came back. Ten of us went looking for her. It was a hunting party of Tusken Raiders... Only three of us returned. Two of them are still out there and I'd be looking for them only... I just can't ride anymore, until I heal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cliegg grimaces, easing his throbbing leg.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>CLIEGG</b>: (Cont'd) This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Silence. Anakin, angry and teary-eyed, stands up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>OWEN</b>: Where are you going?</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: To find my mother.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: No, Anakin!</p><p><b>CLIEGG</b>: It's too dangerous, son. (He swallows the lump in his throat) We have to accept that she's gone.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I can feel her pain. I know she's alive.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, MOISTURE FARM - LATE DAY</b>
</p><p>Anakin stands looking across the desert. Padme comes running out of the homestead after him, followed by Owen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>OWEN</b>: Anakin- I know it's not my place to say but... You're just one person. Who knows how many of those raiders are in the tribe. You're going to get yourself killed.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (Looks at Owen and squints his eyes from the rays of the setting sun) I'm a Jedi. This is my duty. (He turns to Padme) Stay here. These are good people, Padme. You'll be safe.</p><p><b>OWEN</b>: Take my speeder.</p><p> </p><p>Padme hugs him. Anakin walks over to Owen's speeder bike, which is standing close by.</p><p> </p><p><b>PADME</b>: Anakin... Please come back.</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I trust you'll watch over her, Owen.</p><p><b>OWEN</b>: Don't worry.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin swings onto the bike. The engine fires. He takes off across the desert, not looking back at them. Padme watches him, knowing in her heart that he is blaming himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE, GEONOSIS</b>
</p><p>The red planet of Geonosis is circled by a large asteroid field that form rings. Jango Fett's ship appears, heading toward it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. COCKPIT, FETT SHIP, SPACE, GEONOSIS</b>
</p><p>Boba grins at Jango.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>JANGO FETT</b>: Nearly there, son.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He guides he ship around the asteroids. Suddenly, Boba cries out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>BOBA FETT</b>: Dad, look!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On the view screen, Obi-Wan's ship appears, chasing after them. Jango grabs the controls. They are thrown around as the ship plummets to try to lose Obi-Wan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>JANGO FETT</b>: (Angrily) Why won't you die!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The ship goes into a power-climb. A great space dogfight ensues between Obi-Wan and Jango Fett.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE, GEONOSIS</b>
</p><p>The ships flip, roll, and turn at incredible speed, dodging, weaving and firing. They tumble from near misses. Hits fly off Obi-Wan's fighter as one of Jango's missiles gets through. Finally, it seems as if Obi-Wan is getting the upper hand. Jango breaks off the fight and dives sharply. He maneuvers deftly between two huge asteroids.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In Jango Fett's cockpit, Boba flinches as asteroids pass by too closely.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>BOBA FETT</b>: Dad! Watch out!</p><p><b>JANGO FETT</b>: Stay calm, son. We'll be fine. He doesn't know what he's doing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan ship dives into the asteroid belt after them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Obi-Wan's piloting skills are pushed to the limit as he throws the ship from side to side, avoiding great rocks. Then a huge asteroid tumbles across his path. There seem no way he can avoid it. He fires a couple of aerial torpedoes. They streak toward the asteroid. Jango sees the huge explosion as Obi-Wan's ship appears to smash into the asteroid.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>BOBA FETT:</b> Got him!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Boba laughs evilly. Jango's ship emerges from the asteroid belt and heads down toward the planet of Geonosis.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, DESERT, JAWA CAMP - SUNSET</b>
</p><p>Anakin stands in the middle of a crowd of JAWAS. He asks them for directions. The Jawas confer excitedly, then the chief Jawa points in a particular direction. Anakin gets on the speeder and heads off.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, DUNE SEA, CAMPFIRE - TWILIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin rides over a large dune toward a small flickering light in the distance.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He rides up and stops the bike in front of a campfire. He sees the bodies of the dead farmers lying beside the campfire. Two eopies are tethered nearby, along with a burned and smoking speeder.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, LANDSCAPE (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin rides the speeder bike through three exotic landscapes. In one shot, he stops and looks down at some tracks. Then he starts up his speeder and rides off.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>The lights of the vaporators blink in the night sky. Somewhere close by, a night animal howls.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, COURTYARD (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Padme is pacing the courtyard restlessly. She stops, listening to the animals howling in the night. She shivers slightly, then turns and goes into the garage at the side of the courtyard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD - GARAGE (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Padme stands looking at a speeder parked in the garage. She is considering her next move but is startled by a voice.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: Please don't leave us, Miss Padme. It won't do to get yourself hurt along with Master Ani.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>C-3PO is parked in a corner.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I... I'm not leaving, Threepio. I just can't sleep.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>R2-D2 also whistles awake and Padme is startled again. She laughs nervously.</p><p> </p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> That may be fine for you, R2 but it's not something I cannot relate to. As a Protocol Droid, I'm either active or inactive. There's no in-between.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: I guess you're lucky.</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> Do you really think so..? I suppose from a certain perspective...</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Something troubling you, Threepio?</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> No trouble, Miss Padme...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>R2-D2 beeps and whistles almost hysterically.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: Oh, quiet you.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Come on Threepio, you can tell me.</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> It's just... being like this... well, it's embarrassing.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Being like what?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>R2-D2 lets out a noise that sounds like boop-boop.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> Naked; if you'll pardon the expression. When Master Ani made me, he never quite found the time to give me any outer covering. It's so humiliating. My circuits are showing.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: (Smiles) I suppose that would be embarrassing.</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: It's simply not protocol!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>R2-D2 beeps again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: Well that's easy for you to say!</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Maybe I can help...</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> Oh, would you, Miss Padme? Mistress Shmi brought all my parts from the old house but no one ever seems to have time to finish me. They are in boxes over there.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>C-3PO points to several piles of dirty containers filled with all sorts of junk Shmi brought over from their old house in the slave quarters. Padme walks over and looks through the items. Among the metal parts, she sees a folded cloth and pulls it out. It's covered in dust but when she unfolds it and shakes the dust loose, she recognizes what it is.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Anakin's flag from the podrace... (she declares wistfully, tracing her fingers along the hand-drawn pattern that looks like a primitive version of the symbol the Rebel Alliance will use in the future).</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> Oh my goodness, she really did bring everything. (He sighs) That was such a proud day for me.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Padme smiles at the nostalgia, folds it back up and puts it aside, deciding to take it along with her. She continues to go through the pile of spare parts and bits of metal and tools. She picks up a piece of metal and holds it against him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Let's see, if we put this... here...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>R2-D2 makes a negative-sounding noise.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: (Testily at R2) It's the only color he had! Ooh! That tickles.</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Hold still, Threepio. We have to make do. There!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Padme and R2 look at Threepio and Padme realizes she's attached the wrong bit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO:</b> How do I look?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. SPACE, GEONOSIS RINGS</b>
</p><p>A huge chunk of rock tumbles slowly through the asteroid belt. The camera closes to reveal that Obi-Wan's Starship is hidden in a blasted-out area on the pitted back side of the great rock.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. COCKPIT, JEDI FIGHTER, SPACE, GEONOSIS RINGS</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan looks out toward Geonosis and sees in the distance a large fleet of Trade Federation Ships hidden among the asteroids. He starts the engines of his fighter. Obi-Wan's Fighter moves out from the back side of the asteroid and heads away from the asteroid field, descending toward Geonosis.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. GEONOSIS, LANDING AREA - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan's ship skims across the top of a small mesa along the edge of a rocky ridge. He maneuvers under a rock overhang and lands. He gets out of the Fighter and walks onto the mesa. The wind whips at him. He looks around.</p><p>Geonosis is a red rock planet, featureless apart from crags and mesas, and occasional tall stalagmites that stand out dramatically on the arid plains. The night is quiet except for an occasional howl from an animal. He checks his bearings, then heads away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. GEONOSIS, ROCK FACE TRAIL - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan climbs a steep, narrow trail. Suddenly, a cry is heard close by. He stumbles slightly. His foot slips on the edge, sending a stream of pebbles skittering into the darkness. He listens. All is silent. He draws his lightsaber but does not ignite it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He is growing unnerved with the deathlike silence only interrupted by sporadic cries and howls. Cautiously, he continues walking.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, CLIFF (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin pulls up near the edge of a cliff. He gets off the bike and creeps to the edge. He looks over to see a Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp has two Tusken guards outside it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP, OASIS (FULL MOON) - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Anakin creeps through the camp, working his way from hut to hut, flattening himself against the walls, overhearing snatches of Tusken conversations from inside. He uses the shadows to his advantage until he arrives at the hut with the two guards. They are sitting a short distance from the door. Anakin wriggles around the back. He takes out his lightsaber and cuts into the base of the wall.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TUSKEN RAIDER HUTT - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>The lightsaber completes the hole in the wall. Anakin wriggles in. He pulls himself to his feet. There are candles everywhere. A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light, Anakin sees Shmi, his mother, tied in every manner possible to a wooden frame in the middle of the hut.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He cuts her free, takes her into his arms, and lowers her gently to the ground. Her eyes are closed. Her face is bloodied. She has been terribly beaten. Anakin cradles her tenderly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: Mom... Mom... Wake up, mom...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Shmi's eyelids flutter and barely open. They are caked with blood. Her throat is parched from dehydration and she can only speak slowly, in a dreamlike state.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>SHMI</b>: Ani?... Is it really you?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her eyes focus slowly. Anakin gives a little choking gasp.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: I’m here, Mom. You’re safe. Hold on. I’m going to get you out of here...</p><p><b>SHMI</b>: I’m so happy... happy to see you, my love... (She coughs but her throat has no power left) I heard..your voice... I knew it was you!... Ani... Now... I am complete...</p><p><b>ANAKIN</b>: (The tears are dropping of their own accord) Just stay with me, mom! I’m going to make you well again. Everything’s going to be fine.</p><p><b>SHMI</b>: You look so handsome. My son... my grown-up son. I knew it was you!... Ani...I’m so proud of you, my love...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With the last of her energy Shmi smiles sadly at her son and dies. Anakin draws her to his breast. There is silent sobbing for a moment. His body is rattling with hurt and rage. Anakin cradles his dead mother in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the shift in font/size towards the middle. I can't get this thing to cooperate! Anyway, we're nearly at the end. As always, thank you for reading. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>EXT. GEONOSIS, ROCK FACE TRAIL - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan arrives at the head of the trail. Far below, a flat plain stretches into the distance. He stops, peering into the darkness, where strange shapes loom indistinctly. He takes a pair of electronic binoculars from his belt and puts them to his eyes. He sees a cluster of great towers like fantastic stalagmites from the plain below.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly a line of Battle Starships comes into view. Obi-Wan touches the viewfinder. Between fifty and a hundred Federation Starships are in near rows. Some are on platforms that are carrying the starships down to an underground facility. Other platforms are rising to the surface. They carry thousands of battle droids that step off and file into the waiting ships. A fully loaded starship takes off. Obi-Wan swings the binoculars upwards and sees more Federation starships.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. GEONOSIS, LANDING AREA - NIGHT</b>
</p><p>Obi-Wan comes running back to his ship and climbs into the cockpit. He settles into his seat. His R4 droid beeps a happy greeting. He switches on his comlink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. CORUSCANT, REPUBLIC EXECUTIVE BUILDING - DAY</b>
</p><p>A line of reflecting pools with splashing fountains flanked by statues on each side leads to the main entrance of the awesome building.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. CORUSCANT, CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE</b>
</p><p>A hologram of Obi-Wan flickers in front of a group, made up of Jedi (Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi) and Senators (Bail Organa, Ask Aak and JarJar). Palpatine and Mas Amedda are in the middle of the group, watching with growing concern.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN:</b> ...Starships from the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild are taking deliveries of battle droids from the foundries on Geonosis.</p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA</b>: Senator Amidala was right- they're forming an army!</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: The droid foundry seems to be working at full capacity. I am going to go down and investigate. I will bring Jango Fett back for interrogation.</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: Those Geonosian foundries are part of the Techno Union. We will call in their representatives and ask them a few very pointed questions.</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: One more thing. Jango mentioned he was recruited by someone named Tyranus.... Darth Tyranus.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yoda and Mace Windu looks at each other.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Could all this be tied in to Sifo-Dyas' murder?</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: It sounds like he's our missing apprentice. They're playing their hand at last...</p><p><b>YODA</b>: Growing, this mystery is.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: Be careful, Obi-Wan. This investigation is becoming less than routine. Do you need help?</p><p><b>OBI-WAN</b>: Let me see if I can figure out what's going on first.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The hologram of Obi-Wan fades off. Palpatine stares at the spot where the hologram was, in disbelief.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA</b>: The Federation and Guilds are preparing for war... there can be no doubt of that now.</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: Count Dooku is responsible for all this.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU</b>: We must stop them before they're fully ready.</p><p><b>SENATOR ASK AAK</b>: The debate is over, we need that clone army now!</p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA</b>: Unfortunately, the debate isn't over. The Senate is at a stalemate. Even if I were to change my vote, the motion will never carry in time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mas Amedda, who has been silent up until now, suddenly speaks up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>MAS AMEDDA</b>: This is a crisis! If the Senate votes the Chancellor emergency powers, he could approve the use of the army in a minute.</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: Please, please. That's too extreme a solution. First we must rely on the Jedi. Master Yoda, how many re available to go to Geonosis?</p><p>Yoda thinks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>YODA</b>: One Hundred, less or more.</p><p><b>BAIL ORGANA</b>: With all due respect for the Jedi Order, one hundred will be no match for thousands of battle droids.</p><p><b>MACE WINDU:</b> Patience. We should wait for Obi- Wan to report back. We don't conclusively know the extent of Count Dooku's involvement.</p><p><b>SENATOR ASK AAK</b>: But we must prepare for the worst. I'm going to propose a motion granting emergency powers to the Chancellor at the next session. We can't afford to wait!</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: Out of the question, Senator! Your change of heart will draw undue suspicion. The issue will become partisan and debates will begin. The proposal must come from another source.</p><p><b>MAS AMEDDA</b>: If only Senator Amidala were here.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>JarJar steps forward from the back of the group.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>JAR JAR</b>: Supreme Chancellor... my distinguished colleagues, I would be proud to propose the motion in question. I have been asked to act on the Senator's behalf and she has always defended the creation of a Republic army. In this is a grave situation, I'm sure Senator Amidala, and the Queen of Naboo, would agree to a motion to grant emergency powers.</p><p><b>SENATOR ASK AAK</b>: Thank you, Representative Binks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Silence. Yoda and Mace Windu are lost in their own thoughts. Then Palpatine sighs deeply.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PALPATINE</b>: If called upon, I will serve. It is my duty to the Republic.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP, OASIS - DAWN</b>
</p><p>A pale light is shining. Thin tendrils of smoke rise slowly in the cold, clear air. Somewhere a creature barks. An old woman comes out of one of the huts. She carries a pail. She swirls it and tosses the dirty water onto the ground.</p><p>As she goes back inside the hut, a Tusken child runs past, dragging a stick in the sand. The child runs through the line of huts, turns a corner, and stops suddenly, staring at the bodies of the two slain Tusken guards. Between them, Anakin stands outside the hut door. His face is devoid of emotion. The child stares, then there is a flash of light as Anakin’s lightsaber switches on.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EXT. TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD MOISTURE FARM - DAY</b>
</p><p>All is quiet. Beru comes out of the house. She goes to a moisture line and starts to draw water.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>INT. TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, GARAGE - DAY</b>
</p><p>Padme fixes the last piece of covering onto C-3PO.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: There!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padme stands back. She and R2-D2 look at C-3PO. He isn't the golden figure we know because Padme has had to use whatever stuff she could find in the garage. He is multi-coloured in several textures, but he is complete.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>PADME</b>: Perfect!</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: Perfect? Oh, Miss Padme, I'm so happy! (extending his hand to shake hers) Oh, pardon me.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Threepio drops his hand and bows formally.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: (Cont'd) Thank you, thank you!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He forgets formality and hugs her. Padme hugs him back, laughing. Cliegg joins them and smiles at the scene</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>CLIEGG</b>: Well, Padme, I think he should be yours from now on... (His voice drops low and turns sad) I know that's what my wife would want.</p><p><b>C-3PO</b>: Oh, my.</p><p> </p><pre class="western"><strong>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, TOWER ENTRANCE - DAWN<br/></strong>

Light grows on the clustering tower of fantastic stalagmites. Obi-Wan sneaks up to the main one. He climbs up the side of the tower to a small window-like opening. He looks around quickly, then sneaks inside.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CORRIDORS - MORNING</b>

Obi-Wan makes his way along a narrow, pillared corridor. He comes to what looks like a large open well or vent shaft. He looks down and sees a huge underground facility below. In one area, machines are constructing battle droids by the hundreds. In another area, completed droids are moving along a conveyor
belt. Geonosis workers drone away at the assembly line.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CENTRAL SQUARE - MORNING</b>

Obi-Wan arrives at a vast expanse in the stalagmite interior. The scene shows immense pillars, soaring arches and vaulted roofs. The huge space is deserted and completely silent.

Obi-Wan starts to cross the square. Suddenly he hears voices. He darts behind a pillar as the Archduke of Geonosis, his aide, SUN FAC, Count Dooku and the ever-haughty Nute Gunray approach, followed closely by PASSEL ARGENTE and WAT TAMBOR. Count Dooku is tall, elderly, and saturnine, with
graceful old-world manners. His face is as chiseled as the one Obi-Wan was observing in the Archives. Obi-Wan flattens himself against the pillar as they pass by.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Everything is in motion. I will suffer no mistakes from this point on, Viceroy. 
<b>NUTE GUNRAY</b>: What about the Senator from Naboo? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: I am a man of my word, Viceroy.
<b>ARCHDUKE:</b> With these new battle droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy.

<br/>They move out of earshot. Obi-Wan peers around the pillar to see them going through an archway on the far side of the courtyard. There is a flight of stairs beside it. He arrives at the stairs. He sneaks up them and comes to a narrow archway. He looks down through it.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY</b>

The Archduke and his aides are at one end of a large round conference table.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Now is the time to demonstrate our power, my friends. The Republic is weak and caught in the throes of debate. They will be no match for the droid army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

<br/>Count Dooku is at the head of the table. Jango Fett stands behind his chair.

<br/>In addition to the original group, there are also three opposition Senators: PO NUDO, TESSEK and TOONBUCK TOORA, a Commerce Guild Dignitary: SHU MAI, as well as a member of the Intergalactic Bank Clan: SAN HILL.


<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that hundreds of other systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen. It is inevitable. And let me remind you of our absolute commitment to the lowering of  taxes, reduced tariffs, and the eventual abolition of all trade barriers. This treaty will bring you profits beyond your wildest imagination. What we are proposing is completely free trade. (He looks at Nute) Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their power is combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy, The Jedi are already overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands
me make.

<br/>PASSEL ARGENTE, the Corporate Alliance Representative.

<b><br/>PASSEL ARGENTE</b>: I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty.
<b>COUNT DOOKU:</b> We are most grateful for your cooperation, Chairman.
<b>SHU MAI</b>: The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to become openly involved, but you have our support and we look forward to doing business with you.

There are chuckles around the table. Count Dooku smiles.

<b>COUNT DOOKU:</b> That is all we ask.
<b>SAN HILL</b>: The Intergalactic Banking Clan supports you but only in a non-exclusive arrangement.

WAT TAMBOR, the Techno Union representative.

<b>WAT TAMBOR</b>: The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, STAIRS - DAY</b>

Obi-Wan pulls back from the archway.


<b>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, TUSKEN RAIDER CAMP, OASIS - DAWN</b>

The pale light grows. Thin tendrils of smoke rise slowly in the cold, clear air. Somewhere an animal howls. An old woman comes out of one of the huts. She carries a pail. She swirls it and tosses the dirty water onto the ground.

As she goes back inside the hut, a Tusken child runs past, dragging a stick in the sand. The child runs through the line of huts, turns a corner, and stops suddenly, staring at the two Tusken guards. Between them, Anakin stands outside the hut door. His face is devoid of emotion. The child stares, then there is a flash of light as Anakin's lightsaber switches on. He immediately kills the two Tuskens
guarding the door of the hut, and makes his way toward the others.

<b>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, YODA'S QUARTERS - LATE AFTERNOON</b>

Yoda meditates and suddenly hears a familiar voice, as if from a great distance. It is the voice of QUI-GON JINN, filled with alarm.

<b>QUI-GON:</b> (V.O.) No, Anakin! Don't! 

Mace Windu enters the room and sits down. Yoda opens his eyes and looks to him.

<b>MACE WINDU</b>: What is it?
<b>YODA</b>: Pain... Suffering. Death, I feel. Something terrible has happened. In terrible pain, young Skywalker is.

<b>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, LANDING AREA - DAY</b>

Obi-Wan examines the transmitter dish and speaks with R4.

<b>OBI-WAN</b>: The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?

R4 beeps a reply.

Obi-Wan jumps into the cockpit, his tension growing.

<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer. Anakin, Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin? He's not on Naboo, R4. Widen the search...

Obi-Wan sits in the starfighter cockpit looking at a display. A Geonosian spies Obi-Wan and his craft from an overlooking cliff.

<b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Cont'd) That's Anakin's tracking signal all right, but it's coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo.

Obi-Wan exits the cockpit and jumps down to the ground. He speaks to R4. 

<b>OBI-WAN:</b> (Cont'd) Alright. We haven't much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARFIGHTER - DAY</b>

In the ship, R2-D2 beeps as he receives the message.

<b><br/>OBI-WAN</b>: (V.O.) (Cont'd) Record this message and take it to your mistress, Padmé and Anakin... "Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

R2 dutifully listens to the desperate message. Obi-Wan's voice cuts out. R2 whistles in dismay.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, DESERT, HOMESTEAD, MOISTURE FARM -MORNING</b>

Anakin rides the speeder bike toward the homestead. Shmi's body is tied to it. Owen, followed by Beru and Padme, come out of the homestead to meet him. C-3PO follows. Cliegg hobbles out of the homestead on his hovering chair.

Anakin arrives. They run to him as he steps away from the bike, carrying Shmi's wrapped up body. He stops, face-to-face with Cliegg. There is a brief pause. There are tears in Anakin's eyes but his face is hardened. He carries the body into the homestead.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: TATOOINE, MOISTURE FARM, KITCHEN - MORNING</b>

Padme prepares some food for Anakin. Beru helps her.


<b><br/>INTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, GARAGE - DAY</b>

Padme comes in with a tray of food. Anakin is standing at a workbench, fiddling with part of a speeder bike.

<b><br/>PADME</b>: I brought you something. Eat a little... please.

<br/>She puts the tray down.

<b>ANAKIN</b>: (Not looking at her) Everything was simpler when I was fixing things... I'm good at fixing things, you know... always was. But I couldn't... (He stops working, there are tears in his eyes) She died because of me... 
<b>PADME</b>: (Softly pleading) No, Anakin-
<b>ANAKIN:</b> But she did, Padme. My dreams were visions and I did nothing to-... I was too late. My mother's dead because I wasn't strong enough... to follow my instincts and save her.

<br/>Padme is quiet for a moment, unsure of how to pull him out of this toxic mindset.

<b><br/>PADME</b>: You did everything you could, Ani.. This didn't happen because of you. Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You showed great strength-

<br/>Anakin turns and walks away from the bench.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: (Now his anger is growing) It wasn't enough! It's never enough! I should have come to her sooner. I should have been able to save her from dying!
<b>PADME</b>: Anakin...
<b>ANAKIN</b>: (Furious) It's all their fault! They're jealous of my power and always standing in my way- trying to stop me from becoming what I was meant to be!  They're holding me back!

<br/>Anakin hurls the wrench across the garage. It clatters to the floor. Objects start trembling around the garage even as his hands tremble and he fights to control his emotions. Padme looks around then stares at him, almost scared.

<b><br/>PADME</b>: Anakin, please. You can't do this-
<b>ANAKIN</b>: I... I killed them. (He looks at her in the eyes and is stone-cold). They're dead, every single one of them...

<br/>He focuses on her but seems to be looking through her, far away.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd) Not just the men, but the women and the children
too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals!

<br/>There is silence for a moment, then Anakin breaks down, sobbing. Padme is too shocked to speak but takes him into her arms.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: I... I couldn't control my anger. It... overpowered me. I don't know what I.. I turned into...
<b>PADME</b>: To be angry is to be human.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: I'm a Jedi, Padme. (Now completely broken down) I know I'm better than this. 

<br/>Padme holds him as Anakin weeps with shame and disappointment.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, HOMESTEAD, GRAVESITE - DAY</b>

Anakin, Padme, Cliegg, Owen, Beru and C-3PO are standing around Shmi's grave. Another smaller headstone stands next to it in the blazing suns.

<b><br/>CLIEGG</b>: (Can barely speak through the choking of his throat) I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my dearest wife. And thank you.

<br/>Anakin steps forward and kneels at his mother's grave. He picks up a handful of sand.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: I wasn't strong enough to save you, mom... It'll always be you and me, (he puts his trembling hand over his heart as the tears fall from his face) right here. I miss you so much.

<br/>Silence. Then beeps and whistles are heard. They turn as R2 rolls up.

<b><br/>PADME</b>: R2, what's wrong?

R2 beeps and makes other desperate noises. 

<b>C-3PO</b>: It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Padme looks at Anakin. He nods.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</b>

A rough hologram of Obi-Wan is projected in front of Anakin and Padme. They watch the flickering image.

<b><br/>OBI-WAN:</b> (V.O.) Anakin, my long range transmitter has been
knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant.

<br/>Padme turns and reaches over to a control board and pushes a button to transmit the message.

<b><br/>OBI-WAN</b>: (V.O.) (Cont'd) I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett
to the droid foundries on Geonosis.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY</b>

The members of the Jedi Council stand around Obi-Wan's hologram.

<b><br/>OBI-WAN:</b> (V.O.) (Cont'd) The Trade Federation is taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray...

<b><br/>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</b>

Anakin and Padme continue to listen.

<b>OBI-WAN</b>: (V.O.) (Cont'd)  ...is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY</b>

The Council members continue to listen to Obi-Wan.
<br/>
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: (V.O.) (Cont'd) The Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... 

<b><br/>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</b>

<br/>Anakin and Padme watch as Obi-Wan is attacked by droids. The hologram cuts off. Anakin jumps up.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: JEDI COUNCIL ROOM - DAY</b>

The Council members also see the attack on Obi-Wan. Yoda looks to Mace Windu.

<b><br/>YODA</b>: Get to Obi-Wan, we must!

<br/>Mace Windu, horrified and angry, nods.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - SUNSET</b>

<br/>Anakin and Padme watch a hologram of Mace Windu.

<b><br/>MACE WINDU</b>: (V.O.) Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: Understood, Master.

The hologram switches off. Padme is looking at the readout on the ship's control panel.

<b>PADME</b>: They'll never get there in time. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away.

She starts to hit buttons and flick switches. Anakin puts a hand over hers, stopping her. She stares at him.

<b>ANAKIN</b>: If he's still alive.
<b>PADME</b>: You're choosing now to stop being impulsive?!Anakin, he's your friend... your mentor...
<b>ANAKIN</b>: He's like my father, I know. But you heard Master Windu. He
gave me strict orders to stay here.
<b>PADME</b>: He gave you strict orders to protect me.

<br/>Padme pulls her hand free and flicks more switches. The engines fire.

<b><br/>PADME</b>: (Cont'd) ...and I'm going to help Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you'll have to come along.

Anakin smiles and takes the controls. C-3PO and R2-D2 come forward from the back of the starship. Threepio straps himself into a seat behind Padme.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: (Looking at Threepio) Where are<em> you</em> going?
<b>C-3PO:</b> Master Ani, it appears I belong to Miss Padme now-oooooh! (before he can finish they are on their way).

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: TATOOINE, BLUFF OVERLOOKING HOMESTEAD - SUNSET</b>

The Naboo Starship rises from the bluff and zooms away.


<b>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, PRISON CELL - DAY</b>

Count Dooku walks into the cell holding Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is suspended in a force field, turning slowly as blue electric bolts restrain him. Count Dooku circles him like a predator.

<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Traitor.
<b>COUNT DOOKU:</b> It is good to see you, Master Kenobi. You must forgive our manners. The consequences of trespassing may seem extreme to you, but they are well warranted. 

Obi-Wan glares at the man circling him with a poorly veiled smile.

<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: (Cont'd) May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. I believe you know him.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: (Looks snobbish, almost bored) Yes, he is a most capable aide, as far as bounty hunters go. They are a simple breed, don't you find? Very straightforward.
<b>OBI-WAN:</b> There was a time you kept better company, Dooku.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: It is a great pity that our paths have crossed this way, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. He was always the most sensible of those old fools. 
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Qui-Gon Jinn would never have turned against the Council.
<b>COUNT DOOKU:</b> Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. There was much my apprentice and I agreed upon. He saw the corruption in the Senate, and I am certain he would have gone against it, as I have, had he known the truth.
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: What truth?...
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: That the Republic has fallen from grace long ago. The Sith are the only ones who can restore it to it's former glory. They alone possess the strength and discipline to see a stronger order rise from the ashes of all this corruption!
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: The Sith have turned you from all reason! Whatever they promised you will only lead to ruin and death- 
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: The dark side of the Force does not fear death, Obi-Wan. While the Jedi cower in the shadows of their temple, wasting their gifts on children and prophecies, a power grows- greater than anything they could have dreamed. He has foreseen it...
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Who?!
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Darth Sidious!... He will bring the Republic to reason.
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: You're a madman-
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Is it madness to want a better world? To fight for a stronger future for all?! No, Obi-Wan, I fear it is you who are mad; you who place your faith in a fallen order, and do not see the world for what it has become.

Obi-Wan is quiet but staring fiercely into Dooku's eyes. 
 
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will build our empire!
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: I will never join you.

Count Dooku turns to leave.

<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Pity...

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: SPACE</b>

The Naboo Starship heads toward the rings of Geonosis.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS - DAY</b>

Anakin pilots the starship close to the ground, weaving around towering rock formations. 

<b>PADME</b>: See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some type.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: That'll do.

Anakin pilots the craft straight down into a column, flying through the steam, and landing at the bottom.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</b>

Anakin and Padme prepare to leave the starship.

<b>PADME</b>: Whatever happens out there Anakin, follow my lead. I'm a Senator first. Maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: Don't worry... I've given up trying to argue with you.

R2 whistles a plaintive sigh as Anakin and Padme leave.

<b>C-3PO</b>: (To R2) My sad little friend. If they had needed our help, they would have asked for it. You have a lot to learn about humans.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CORRIDORS - DAY</b>

Anakin and Padme enter the stalagmite city. They stop, looking around in wonder at the emptiness.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: COCKPIT, NABOO STARSHIP - DAY</b>

R2 is fussing about and refuses to keep quiet.

<b>C-3PO</b>: For a mechanic, you seem to do an excessive amount of thinking. I'm programmed to understand humans.

R2 beeps a question.

<b>C-3PO: </b>That means I'm in charge here!

R2 trundles out of the starship and down the landing ramp. Threepio quickly follows him out of the ship, complaining all the way.

<b>C-3PO</b>: Wait! This is ridiculous! Just where do you think you're going?!

R2 makes a rude noise.

<b>C-3PO</b>: How rude! Wait R2! Of all the busybody droids-

R2 bleeps at him.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CORRIDORS - DAY</b>

Anakin and Padme start forward. As they pass, the surface of the pillars seems to pulse slowly and move. High above, dangerous creatures grow from the pillars and detach themselves.

<b>ANAKIN</b>: Wait.

Anakin turns as one of the creatures attacks him. Lightsaber blazing, Anakin cuts down three creatures as Padme exits through a far doorway. He reaches Padme and they both stand on the edge of a short walkway extending over a deep crevasse. The door behind them closes, stranding the two. The walkway retracts and Padme slips and then jumps down onto a conveyor belt leading into the droid factory.

<b>ANAKIN</b>: Padme!

Anakin jumps down and slashes more creatures while attempting to reach Padme. Padme makes her way across stamping machines and welders as Anakin follows, beating back the attackers.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, DROID FACTORY - DAY</b>

C-3PO and R2-D2 stop at the small walkway.

<b>C-3PO:</b> Oh my goodness! Machines creating machines. How perverse! (R2 bleeps) Calm down. What are you talking about? Mistress Padme! 

R2 beeps frantically.

<b>C-3PO</b>: Find another way then! 

They turn around and rush to find some sort of control center. 


Anakin continues to work his way toward Padme, lightsaber flashing, creatures attacking from all directions. Padme wrestles with one creature and is thrown into a large empty vat moving down the assembly line. Mechanized arms carry the vat to a position where molten metal will be poured into it. Padme struggles to find handholds for escape, but is unsuccessful. R2 finds a port and quickly scrambles to switch the system off. 

<b>C-3PO</b>: Hurry R2 or they're done for!

R2 beeps and whistles frantically.


Meanwhile, Anakin continues to battle against the creatures. They are strong. He trips on the assembly line and his right arm becomes locked into a molding device. Anakin comes close to the cutting machine.

As Padme continues her struggle to escape the vat, R2 finds the control for the vats and programs Padme's to dump her onto a walkway. Anakin ignites his lightsaber in an attempt to free his arm. The cutter approaches. He maneuvers his body away from the cutter, but it slams down and cuts his lightsaber in half.

Padme is surrounded by creatures and taken prisoner. Anakin is also surrounded. Jango Fett drops down, blaster in hand.

<b><br/>JANGO FETT</b>: Don't move, Jedi!

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY</b>

Count Dooku sits at a large conference table with Padme on the far side. Anakin stands behind her with Four Geonosian guards standing behind him. Jango Fett  stands behind Count Dooku. Six Geonosian guards stand behind him.

<b>COUNT DOOKU:</b> (Smiles graciously) We have had so many visitors today. Are we to expect more, Senator?
<b>PADME</b>: You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Ah, but he has been convicted of espionage, my Lady. I'm afraid the penalty for that is execution. In just a few hours, I understand.

Count Dooku smiles.

<b>PADME</b>: He is an officer of the Republic!
<b>COUNT DOOKU:</b> We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator. But if Naboo were to join our Alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency.
<b>PADME</b>: What?
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: You are a rational, honest representative, Senator. (He stands and walks around) I have followed your career for some time and I understand that you wish to do whatever is in the best interest of the people. Aren't they fed up with the
corruption, the bureaucrats... the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator.
<b>PADME</b>: I haven't come to discuss my ideals with you, Count. You have refused all attempts at diplomatic negotiation. You hold us prisoner as well as Master Kenobi. The Senate won't stand for this! The Chancellor will see that you-
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: The Chancellor means well, My Lady, but he is... inefficient. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? The Republic cannot be fixed, Senator. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, no? A shell game played on the voters. The time has come for the cult of greed to bow to a greater freedom.
<b>PADME</b>: You've betrayed everything this Republic stands for. 
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Your muddied views parallel the conversation I had with Master Kenobi. (He sighs theatrically) He, too, refuses to see the reality. I must confess my disappointment with the new generation and your... lack of vision. Most disturbing.
<b>ANAKIN:</b> If you hurt him-
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: He is well, my young friend, despite his best efforts. But I fear execution can no longer be avoided, by any of you... There are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, My Lady. They have paid great sums to have you assassinated. As it seems you are unwilling to cooperate, I must turn you over to the Geonosians for justice. 
<b>ANAKIN</b>: Sorry excuse for a Jedi-
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Ah, but I am no Jedi, young padawan. (He smiles) And neither are you.
<b>JANGO FETT</b>: Take them away!</pre>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Final Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre class="western"><b>INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, MAIN SENATE CHAMBER, UPPER CORRIDOR - EVENING</b>

Mace Windu walks down an upper corridor and meets Yoda, who is sitting on a ledge overlooking the Senate chamber. Inside the great rotunda, the uproar is even louder. Opposing senators yell furiously at one another.

<b><br/>MAS AMEDDA</b>: Order! Order!!

<br/>Finally, the uproar dies.

<b><br/>PALPATINE</b>: In the regrettable absence of Senator Amidala, the chair recognizes the Ambassador from Naboo, Jar Jar Binks.

<br/>Amid the conflicting storm of cheers and boos JarJar and two Gungan aides float on his pod to the middle of the vast space. He looks at Palpatine nervously. Palpatine nods. JarJar clears his throat.

<b><br/>JAR JAR</b>: Senators, fellow delegates...
<br/>
Comparative quiet. JarJar grips the edge of the podium.

<b><br/>JAR JAR</b>: In response to the direct threat to the Republic I propose that the Senate immediately move to give emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor. We must move to save democracy. The time to act is now! 

<br/>Uproar. JarJar remains strong and looks around at the distant faces.

<b><br/>JAR JAR</b>: When the shadow of war has dispersed, the power we give to the Chancellor will be willingly- and swiftly- returned. Our ancient liberties will be restored to us in the dawn of a safer, stronger Republic!

<br/>Brief silence, then a rolling wave of applause. JarJar beams and bows. Palpatine rises.

<b><br/>PALPATINE</b>: It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy... I love the Republic. That this crisis is demanding I be given absolute power to rule is evident. But the situation is dire. This is hour most critical hour! The power you give me I will lay down when the crisis has abated. You have my word. 

<b>MAS AMEDDA:</b> We shall proceed to the vote. All those in favor of granting emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor!

<br/>There is a wild uproar of approval and applause. Palpatine smiles cordially. 

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, HIGH AUDIENCE CHAMBER - DAY</b>

Anakin and Padme are standing in the center of what looks like a courtroom. Seated before them in a tall, boxed-off area is the Archduke of Geonosis. He is accompanied by his underling, Sun Fac. Off to one side the Separatist Senators Po Nudu, Tessek and Toonbuck Toora. Next to them are the Commerce Dignitaries, Shu Mai, Nute Gunray, his aide Rune, Passel Argente, Wat Tambor  and San Hill of the Intergalactic Bank Clan. Along the wall, about one hundred Geonosians wait for a verdict.

<b><br/>SUN FAC:</b> You have been charged and found guilty of espionage.
<b>ARCHDUKE</b>: Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?
<b>PADME</b>: Be aware that you are committing an act of war, Archduke. By continuing this farce you open yourself to the full strength of the Republic.

<br/>The Archduke laughs. Count Dooku simply smiles.

<b><br/>ARCHDUKE</b>: We build weapons, Senator... strength is <em>our</em> business! 
<b>NUTE GUNRAY</b>: Get on with it! Our business with the Senator is at its end.
<b>ANAKIN: </b>(Looks to the Count) The Jedi will see justice done, Dooku.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: (He smiles) The Jedi are no strangers to sacrifice, my young Jedi. They will have their turn.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: Traitor!
<b>ARCHDUKE</b>: (Holds his hand up for silence) The judgment will be carried out by combat. Your other Jedi friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena!

<br/>Four guards take hold of Padme and Anakin. They are escorted out of the chamber to the sounds of chuckling.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, TUNNEL TO EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</b>

In the gloomy tunnel, Anakin and Padme are tied and tossed into an open cart. The murmur of a vast crowd is heard off-screen. Guards extend their arms along the framework and tie them so that they stand facing each other. The driver gets up onto his seat and waits for a signal.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: Padme... whatever happens...
<b>PADME</b>: (Proudly) I'm not afraid to die, Anakin.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: (He nods and smiles at her with open admiration) I love you.... 

<br/>Padme looks at him, flustered, and smiles but is still wary of responding. When he leans in, she doesn't pull back. By straining hard, it is just possible for their lips to meet. He kisses her and she reciprocates. When the kiss ends, Padme looks at him and smiles.

The driver cracks his whip over the Orray harnessed between the shafts. The cart jerks forward. Suddenly, there is a huge roar and blinding sunlight as they are carted into the arena.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</b>

The great stadium is packed with tier upon tier of yelling Geonosians; humanoid creatures excited at this violent turn of events. Some have wings, others do not but the creatures are of a stature on par with humans, though more bloodthirsty. The arena is a brick-like red in color and the sky has turned gloomy, offsetting the sandy hues. The cart trundles to the center, where Obi-Wan is chained to one of four upright posts that are three feet in diameter. The cart stops. Padme and Anakin are taken down, dragged to posts, and chained to them. Anakin is in the center. Padme secretly pulls a wire from her clothing and places it in her mouth.

<b><br/>OBI-WAN</b>: I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message.
<b>ANAKIN: </b>I retransmitted it as you requested, Master. Then we decided to come and rescue you.
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Excellent job.

Their arms are pulled high above their heads and the cart drives away. There is another roar as the Archduke, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, Rune, the Fetts and dignitaries arrive in the arch-ducal box and take their places.

<b>SUN FAC</b>: The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis. Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this public arena henceforth.

The crowd roars and cheers. In the box, the Archduke rises. The crowd becomes quiet.

<b>ARCHDUKE</b>: For justice! Let the executions begin!

The crowd goes wild.

From different gates around the arena, three monsters are driven in. One is a REEK (a bull-like creature), one is a NEXU (a lion-like creature), and one is an ACKLAY (a lobster-like creature). They are driven in by picadors carrying long spears and riding orrays. The picadors poke the monsters toward the center,
then retire to the perimeter.

<b>ANAKIN</b>: (Looks to Obi-Wan) Whatever I was expecting, Master, this wasn't it.

The monsters toss their heads, looking around, roaring and screeching. Then they catch sight of the three captives and start moving toward them.

<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Focus, Anakin. You take the one the right. I'll take the left.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: What about Padme?

Padme has used the wire she concealed to pick the lock on one of the hand restraints. She turns around and pulls herself up by the chain to the top of the post. Within a moment, she is standing on top of it, trying to pull the
chain free.

<b>OBI-WAN:</b> She seems to be on top of things.

<br/>The Reek charges Anakin. He jumps up, and the beast hits the post hard. Anakin lands onto its back, wrapping part of his chain around its horn. The Reek backs off, shaking its head angrily, which tears the chain from the post. The crowd roars.

Obi-Wan ducks around the post as the Acklay charges. It knocks the post flat, sending Obi-Wan sprawling. The Acklay crunches the post between its claws, freeing the chain. Obi-Wan leaps up and runs towards one of the picadors. The Acklay takes off after him.

The Nexu comes to at Padme's post and rears on its hind legs. On top, Padme struggles to tear the chain free. The creature roars, displaying wicked, dripping fangs. In the archducal box, Nute Gunray smiles wickedly and watches with his nose in the air.

In the arena, Obi-Wan runs at the picador. The orray rears up. He grabs the picador's long spear and pole vaults over him. The chasing Acklay smashes into the orray. It goes down. The picador tumbles onto the sand, where he is grabbed by the Acklay and crunched.

Anakin's Reek starts to buck. It charges around the arena with Anakin hanging on for dear life. He whirls the free length of chain around his head and casts it into the Reek's mouth. Its jaws clamp hard on the chain. Anakin yanks on the chain, turning the Reek, beginning to ride it with bare minimum control.

The Nexu's claws dig deep into the post. The cat-like creature reaches the top of the post and takes a swipe at Padme. She turns and its claws graze her back, leaving three bloody gashes soaking through her shirt. She yells in great pain. Padme desperately hits the creature with her chain and it backs off down the pole. Then, she jumps off the post into the air. She swings around on the chain and whacks the beast hard on the head with both her feet. It tumbles back onto the sand. Padme climbs back up the pole, scrambling to the top.

In the archducal box, Nute Gunray fumes.

<b><br/>NUTE GUNRAY:</b> She can't do that! Shoot her!
<br/>
In the arena, Obi-Wan runs out from behind the fallen orray and throws the spear at the Acklay, hitting it in the neck. It lets out a terrible screech and turns on him. The Nexu springs up and makes to leap up at Padme again. She finally manages to work the chain loose. Anakin comes charging up on the Reek.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: You okay?

<br/>Padmenods, out of breath.
<br/>
<b>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd) Jump!

<br/>The Nexu springs. Anakin uses the Force and manages to throw the creature onto the ground. Padme quickly climbs down from the pole about mid-way and leaps to land on the Reek behind Anakin. The Reek charges away, around the arena. The Nexu bounds after it. The Reek passes the wounded Acklay and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan runs and jumps on the back of the Reek behind Anakin and Padme.

In the arch-ducal box, Nute Gunray turns angrily to Count Dooku.

<b><br/>NUTE GUNRAY</b>: They should be dead by now! Jango, finish her off!

<br/>Count Dooku motions for the bounty hunter to stay put. Boba Fett is enjoying the spectacle.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: (smiling enigmatically) Patience, Viceroy... They will die.

<br/>Droids roll to the center of the arena where they transform and surround the Reek. Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan are locked in their center.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</b>

In the archducal box, amid the uproar, Mace Windu ignites his lightsaber and holds it to Jango Fett's neck. Count Dooku turns to see Mace Windu standing behind him. He masks his surprise elegantly.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us. You're just in time for the final act. In truth I expected a better show from Master Kenobi. Certainly no failing on my former padawan's part. Qui-Gon would be most disappointed.
<b>MACE WINDU: </b>Don't speak his name, Dooku. This is where your betrayal ends.

<br/>Mace Windu signals, and at strategic places around the arena there are sudden flashes of light as about one hundred Jedi switch on their lightsabers. Mace Windu turns his lightsaber to the Count. The crowd is suddenly silent. Count Dooku's lips curl in slight amusement.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: (To Mace Windu) Brave, but foolish, my old friend. You're impossibly outnumbered. (His smile grows.)

<br/>Count Dooku signals. Thousands of droids start to pour into all parts of the arena.

Jango Fett fires his flamethrower at Mace Windu, igniting the Jedi's robe. Mace Windu jumps into the arena. The battle begins. Some Geonosians fly away as others remain to fight. Droids fire at Jedi, who deflect the bolts and cut down them down. The Geonosian troops fire ray guns that are more difficult for
the Jedi to deflect. Several Jedi run to the center of the arena and throw lightsabers to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

The Reek and the Nexu are spooked by the battle. The Reek bucks the riders off its back and stampedes around the arena, trampling both droids and Jedi that have moved into its path. Padme picks up a discarded pistol and joins the
fight.

Among the crowd, Jedi cut down swaths of Geonosians and Droids. In the arena, Jedi fight, attacking droids. Obi-Wan and Anakin swing their lightsabers, cutting droids in half. Padme fires at the enemies.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</b>

Mace Windu runs to the center of the arena and fights back to-back with Obi-Wan, as they swipe and mangle droids.

Among the tiers, Jedi are slowly being driven back. They have killed hundreds of Geonosians and have knocked out piles of droids, but sheer numbers are telling. Individual Jedi are being cut down or blasted. The rest are retreating into
the arena.

Anakin and Padme are back-to-back, fighting droids and flying Geonosians. 

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: Get somewhere safe!
<b>PADME</b>: I'm not leaving you!

<br/>A confused C-3PO and hysteric R2-D2 enter the arena. 

<b><br/>C-3PO</b>: Oh, dear! This is mad-!

<br/>He is fired upon and his head knocked off his body. It goes flying into the distance.

<br/>Padme jumps on top of the orray pulling the execution wagon. Anakin runs, jumps, and lands in the cart, deflecting laser blasts with his lightsaber. Padme blasts battle droids as the two ride through the arena.

<b><br/>C-3PO</b>: (His head is being kicked around the arena) R2? R2! I'm just a protocol droid! I'm not made for this!

<br/>Obi-Wan and Mace Windu fight back-to-back, lightsabers flashing. The Reek charges and separates the two. The Reek chases Mace Windu across the arena. Mace Windu slashes at the creature but loses his lightsaber. Jango Fett, watching
from above, rockets down into the arena to battle with Mace Windu.

Mace Windu retrieves his lightsaber and the Reek tosses Jango Fett away. Jango ends up under the Reek, avoiding the creature's massive hoofs. Finally, Jango is free and kills the creature. Mace Windu fights fiercely with Jango Fett. Finally, the bounty hunter falls. His helmet goes flying. The bounty hunter's body falls to the ground.

Obi-Wan is attacked by the Acklay and finally slays the beast with his lightsaber.

R2 is finally able to catch up with C-3PO's head. He shoots a projectile from his body that attaches a suction device to the head and pulls it away from the chaos. R2 drags the head across the arena and reattaches it to Threepio's body, using an extendable welding arm.

<b><br/>C-3PO: </b>R2, be careful! You might burn my circuits. Are you sure my head's on straight?

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</b>

Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme and an exhausted group of about twenty Jedi stand in the center of the arena surrounded by a ring of battle droids. The bloodied sand around them is strewn with the bodies of dead Geonosians, shattered droids and slain Jedi.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and the survivors from the raiding party are herded into the arena by a large group of battle droids. From the encircling tiers above, thousands of droids level their weapons menacingly.

In the arch-ducal box, Count Dooku lifts his hand. The droids lower their weapons. The Count calls out to the Jedi.

<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Master Windu! You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. (He pauses briefly) Surrender – and your lives will be spared.
<b>MACE WINDU</b>: We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Foolhardy! Will the pride of the Jedi never wane? (He sighs) Then, you will be destroyed.

<br/>The droids raise their weapons. Anakin and Padme look to each other. Count Dooku raises his hand to give the order to fire. Suddenly, Padme looks up as something draws close, getting louder and louder. Everyone begins to turn their heads.

Above, six gunships are descending fast through the open area in the arena ceiling. They land in a cluster around the handful of Jedi. Clone troopers spill out and start firing at the droids. There is a hell-storm of laser fire that bounces off the shields created by the Gunships. Yoda appears at the door of one of the Gunships.

<b><br/>YODA</b>: Circle the Jedi!

<br/>The surviving Jedi dash to the Gunships and scramble in. Mace Windu hangs on tight as the Gunship, firing all its weapons, rises out of the arena up and over the topmost rim. On the arena grounds, R2 beeps as Threepio tries to sit up.

<b><br/>C-3PO:</b> Hurry R2! Let's leave this horrible place!

<br/>In another part of the deserted arena, Boba Fett finds his father's battered helmet. Kneeling down, he picks it up and lowers his head in sorrow.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, TERRAIN OUTSIDE EXECUTION ARENA - DAY</b>

The massed lines of parked Trade Federation Starships and the droids surrounding the arena, are themselves surrounded by thousands of Republic Starships, disgorging thousands of clone troopers. Beyond, more Republic
Starships are landing and spewing out troops.

The Republic Gunships circle towering stalagmites as they head toward the assembly point. Geonosians fire laser cannons up at the Gunships.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, COMMAND CENTER - DAY</b>

Count Dooku, the Archduke, Nute Gunray and Rune enter a huge command center. In the center of the room there is a large circular viewscreen and, around the perimeter of the room, Geonosian soldiers monitor the clone army's advances on large semi-transparent maps. In one corner of the room there is a monitor flashing a variety of images, like schematics to a familiar planet-sized mechanized weapon.

<b><br/>ARCHDUKE</b>: All our communications have been jammed! What do we do now, Dooku?! You promised our safety!
<b>NUTE GUNRAY</b>: Where did they get such an army?! We must send all available droids into battle.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: There are too many. They will soon have us surrounded. Friends, I must now ask you to follow me without question. You will be taken to safety.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</b>

Ground fire and explosions rock the Gunship. Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan steady themselves.

<b><br/>OBI-WAN</b>: Hold on!

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, COMMAND CENTER - DAY</b>

Count Dooku, the Archduke, Nute Gunray and Rune stand around the viewscreen.

<b><br/>ARCHDUKE</b>: (Barking orders) Retreat! Send all warriors into the catacombs!
<b>RUNE</b>: We must get our ships back into space.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: You will board the vessel that has been prepared for you. I'm going to Coruscant. My Master will not let the Republic get away with this treachery.

<br/>The Archduke crosses to the holographic schematic and downloads it into a cartridge. He gives it to Count Dooku.

<b><br/>ARCHDUKE</b>: You had better not fail us, Dooku. Everything comes down to these plans.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: (He holds the holographic project of the Death Star) The design will be safe with my Master. Get to your ship.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER ONE - DAY</b>

Mace Windu stares at the incredible sight.

<b><br/>MACE WINDU</b>: Captain, land at that assembly point ahead.
<b>CLONE CAPTAIN</b>: Yes, sir.

<br/>The Gunship lands. Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi and clone troopers spill from the Gunship and join the ground battle. The Gunship lifts off with Yoda on board.
<br/>
<b>YODA</b>: Capture Dooku, we must. If he escapes, rally more systems to his cause, he will.

<br/>The clone troopers open fire with artillery. Explosions wreck the parked Battle Starships. Clone troopers advance, firing at the massed droids. Fighter droids fly overhead, exchanging fire with the gunships and Jedi fighters.


<b>EXTERIOR: BATTLEFIELD, GEONOSIS LANDSCAPE - DAY</b>

A gunship skims the battlefield, firing down, deflecting reciprocal fire from the droids.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</b>

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme watch from an open Gunship. On the battleground below, clone troopers riding speeder bikes advance toward the battlefield. Trade Federation spider droids fire at the clone troopers and Republic Gunships. Lightsaber-wielding Jedi slash through droids. The battle rages on.

Another gunship flies low toward Techno Union starships.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: Aim right above the fuel cells!

<br/>Laser fire pelts the base of the Techno Union ship. Rocked with explosions, it begins to tilt over and the Gunships split up, flying past.

<b><br/>OBI-WAN</b>: Those Federation starships are taking off. Target them quickly!

<br/>One Trade Federation starship begins to rise from its docking port. The second gunship fires on the starship, with no apparent damage.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: They're too big, Master. The ground troops will have to take them out.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER ONE - DAY</b>

The Gunship lands at the Command Center. Yoda disembarks.

<b><br/>CLONE COMMANDER</b>: Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing.
<b>YODA</b>: Good... Very good.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</b>

The Gunship continues to fire on the Trade Federation starships. The starships continue to lift into the sky.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: COMMAND CENTER - DAY</b>

<b>YODA</b>: Concentrate all fire on the nearest starship.
<b>CLONE COMMANDER:</b> Yes, sir.

The Trade Federation starship finally begins to weaken under the constant fire. The starship begins to fall and then explodes in a fireball.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</b>

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme are at the open sides of their gunship. Clones fire down at the droids below. The Gunship slows, circling over a droid gun-emplacement. It blasts it, but suddenly the Gunship is rocked by a near miss. It lurches violently.

<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Over there!
<b>ANAKIN</b>: It's Dooku! Shoot him down!

<br/>Through the other side of the Gunship, they see a Geonosian speeder racing past. In the open cockpit is the unmistakable figure of Count Dooku.

<b>CLONE CAPTAIN</b>: We're out of ordinance, sir.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: Follow him!
<b>PADME</b>: We're going to need some help.
<b>OBI-WAN:</b> No, there's no time. Anakin and I can handle this.

<br/>Count Dooku signals the two fighters flanking his ship. They veer off left and right, loop around, and come up behind our heroes' Gunship. To avoid the beak-wing fire, the Gunship banks up a steep dune but is still hit. The ship lurches on its side, and Padme and a clone officer tumble out.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: Padme!

<br/>Anakin stares down in horror as Padme hits the ground below.

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: (Cont'd) (to pilot) Put the ship down!
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Don't let your personal feelings get in the way! (To the pilot) Follow that speeder.

The Gunship continues its pursuit of Dooku's speeder, followed by the two beak-wing fighters.

<b>ANAKIN</b>: (To pilot) I said lower the ship!
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Anakin, I can't take Dooku alone! I need you. If we catch him we can end this war right now. We have a job to do.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: I don't care. She's more important!
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: You'll be expelled from the Jedi Order!
<b>ANAKIN</b>: I can't leave her!
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: (Angrily) Come to your senses. What do you think Padme would do if she were in your position?
<b>ANAKIN</b>: (At that he resigns) She would do her duty.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: COMMAND CENTER - DAY</b>

Yoda stands next to the clone commander. He senses something is wrong.


<b>CLONE COMMANDER</b>: The droid army is in full retreat.
<b>YODA</b>: Well done, Commander. Bring me my ship.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, DUNES - DAY</b>

On the ground, Padme clutches at her bloodied back as the clone trooper approaches her.

<b>CLONE TROOPER</b>: Are you all right?
<b>PADME</b>: I think so. (She touches her back and her hand is bloodied)
<b>CLONE TROOPER</b>: We better get you back to the Forward Command Center.
<b>PADME</b>: No, I'm fine. We've got to get to that hanger. Let's find a transport!

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GUNSHIP NUMBER TWO - DAY</b>

Anakin and Obi-Wan watch as Count Dooku's speeder parks outside the tower; the Gunship parks next to it. Obi-Wan and Anakin leap down and run inside the tower.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, SECRET HANGER TOWER - LATE DAY</b>

Count Dooku throws switches on a control panel. His Interstellar Sail Ship is parked nearby.

<b>ANAKIN:</b> You're going to pay for all the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku.
<b>OBI-WAN:</b> (to Anakin): We'll take him together - you go in slowly on the-
<b>ANAKIN</b>: I'm taking him now!
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Anakin, no!

<br/>Anakin charges across the open space at Count Dooku, who smiles faintly, watching him come. Anakin raises his lightsaber. At the last moment, Count Dooku thrusts out an arm and stops Anakin mid-charge with the full might of the Force. Anakin is then hurled across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. He slumps to the foot of the wall, semi-conscious. Count Dooku moves toward Obi-Wan.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Now, now, Obi-Wan. We are a family of sorts, are we not? My powers greatly surpass yours. Do not be foolish.


Obi-Wan lifts his lightsaber. Count Dooku smiles and ignites his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan comes in fast, swinging at Count Dooku's head. Dooku parries the cut easily. As they fight, it quickly becomes clear that Dooku is the complete swordsman; elegant, graceful, classical - a master of the old style.

<b><br/>OBI-WAN: </b>Your new powers will betray you, <em>Tyranus. </em>You murdered Sifo-Dyas... ordered this army. Why? Who is Darth Sidious!
<br/>
Count Dooku parries another cut and then thrusts. Obi-Wan steps back quickly, panting for breath.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU: </b>Sifo-Dyas was an incompetent- like the rest of your Council! Come, Master Jedi, show them their sacrifice was not in vain. Do not disgrace Qui-Gon's training in this manner.
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: How dare you speak his name! You dishonor the Order and Qui-Gon's memory with your betrayal!
<b>COUNT DOOKU:</b> Then take me down!

<br/>Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, gets a fresh grip on his lightsaber and comes in again. For a moment, he drives Dooku back. Then Dooku's superior skill begins to show and he forces Obi-Wan to retreat.

Dooku increases the tempo of his attack. Obi-Wan is pushed to the limit to defend himself. Dooku presses him. His lightsaber flashes. Obi-Wan is wounded in the shoulder, then the thigh. He stumbles back against the wall, trips, and falls. His lightsaber goes skittering across the floor.

Dooku raises his lightsaber. Obi-Wan looks up at him helplessly. Dooku's lightsaber flashes down and clashes against Anakin's lightsaber. Count Dooku and Anakin stare at each other, eye to eye.


<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: That's brave of you, boy - but you are not my match. Leave him to me and I'll spare your life.
<b>ANAKIN</b>: I'm no traitor.

<br/>Anakin charges at Dooku. The force of his attack catches the Count slightly off balance. Anakin's lightsaber flashes. Count Dooku draws back.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: We will see.
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Anakin!

<br/>Obi-Wan uses the Force to catch his lightsaber and he tosses it to Anakin. With two lightsabers Anakin attacks. Count Dooku parries and ripostes. It's no contest. Anakin is driven back against the wall. He loses one lightsaber. Finally Count Dooku, in one flashing move, sends Anakin's arm flying, cut off at the elbow, still gripping his lightsaber. Anakin drops to the ground in agony. Dooku draws himself up to deliver the coup de grace.

Suddenly, through the thick smoke, the heroic figure of Yoda emerges. He stops on the smoke-filled threshold.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Master Yoda... You send your degenerates to waste my time.

<br/>Yoda draw his lightsaber. He salutes formally. 

<b><br/>YODA</b>: A Darth now, is it? Far you have fallen from grace, my old padawan!

<br/>Dooku levitates machinery, hurling it at the tiny figure of the Jedi Master. Yoda recovers and deflects the machinery. Dooku then causes great boulders in the
ceiling above Yoda to fall, and again, Yoda deflects the boulders which fall around him. Yoda deflects the Force trying to throw him by the enraged Count Dooku.

<b><br/>COUNT DOOKU</b>: It is obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsaber.

<br/>Dooku whirls his lightsaber in a formal salute. He charges across the space at Yoda. He rains down blows upon the tiny figure. Yoda doesn't budge an inch. For the first part of the attack, Yoda parries every cut and thrust that Dooku aims. Nothing the great swordsman tries gets through. His energy drains. His strokes become feeble, slower.

<br/>Yoda attacks. He flies forward. Count Dooku is forced to retreat. Words are insufficient to describe the range and skill of Yoda's speed and swordplay. His lightsaber is a humming blur of light. Finally, their blades cross and the
fighting slows.

<b><br/>YODA</b>: The end for you, this is, Darth Tyranus.
<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: Not yet!

<br/>Then, with all his might, Count Dooku uses the Force to pull on one of the cranes in the hanger. It comes crashing down toward Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin wakes. But in the blink of and eye, Anakin and Obi-Wan attempt to hold up the crane, using the Force. Yoda closes his eyes and concentrates, adding his strength to the two fallen Jedi, and moves the crane aside. Count Dooku runs up the ship's ramp, throwing a look back before going inside.

The sound of the Sail Ship's engines are heard starting up.

Count Dooku's ship takes off. Obi-Wan and Anakin struggle to the exhausted Yoda. The Sail Ship rises into the air and flies away.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: GEONOSIS, SPACE</b>

Count Dooku pilots his ship through the asteroid field circling Geonosis and into deep space.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: GEONOSIS, SECRET HANGER TOWER - LATE DAY</b>

Padme runs to Anakin and gasps at his arm. 

<b><br/>ANAKIN</b>: Are you alright? (He barely manages to get out)

<br/>She tears up and throws her arms around him. Anakin is barely able to stand up. They are both in terrible shape. He notices the blood smearing through her clothes. The Clone Captain marches up to Yoda, stops and salutes.

<b><br/>CLONE CAPTAIN</b>: Resistance is at an end, General. What are your orders?

<br/>Yoda looks at the beaten-up group with sadness in his eyes.


<b>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, OLD TOWN - DAWN</b>
Count Dooku's Interstellar Sail Ship glides through a deserted, burned-out part of Coruscant. He maneuvers the ship into one of the empty buildings and lands.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: CORUSCANT, SECRET LANDING PLATFORM - DAWN</b>

The ramp lowers. Count Dooku emerges and walks to where the hooded figure of Darth Sidious stands waiting. The Count bows.

<b>COUNT DOOKU</b>: The Force is with us, Master Sidious.
<b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b>: Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well.
<b>COUNT DOOKU:</b> I bring you good news, my Lord. The war has begun.
<b>DARTH SIDIOUS</b>: (Smiling) Everything is going as planned.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, JEDI TEMPLE - SUNSET</b>

The beautiful temple basks in the red glow of the setting sun.

<b><br/>INTERIOR: JEDI TEMPLE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - SUNSET</b>

<b>YODA: </b>Darth Sidious, you say?
<b>MACE WINDU</b>: It seems we have our master and apprentice, at last.
<b>OBI-WAN</b>: Yes, Master. But his identity remains hidden. How have we not been able to sense anything? 
<b>MACE WINDU:</b> Dooku's betrayal is greater than we anticipated.
<b>YODA: </b>Run deep, this mystery does. Blind we have been, for far too long. 
<b>MACE WINDU</b>: Nevertheless, we should keep a closer eye on the Senate. I sense we're not at the end of this.
<b>YODA</b>: I agree. 
<b>MACE WINDU</b>: Where is your apprentice?
<b>OBI-WAN:</b> On his way to Naboo. He is escorting Senator Amidala home. I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory.
<b>YODA:</b> Victory, you say? No, Obi-Wan. Not yet. Begun long ago, this war has.

Obi-Wan turns nods quietly at the sad Jedi Master.

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: CORUSCANT, MILITARY STAGING AREA, BALCONY -</b>
<b>SUNSET</b>

Palpatine, Bail Organa, JarJar and Mas Amedda stand looking down at the square below. Tens of thousands of clone troops are drawn up in strict formation and move forward in neat files to climb the ramps of the Military Assault Ships.

On the balcony, Palpatine's expression is deeply sad. Everyone watches somberly as, in the square, loaded Assault Ships take off. Others land immediately in their place. The sky above is thick with transports. Clone troops  march and board the Ships.

<b><br/>PALPATINE</b>: They are magnificent. Ambassador Binks, have you come up with a design to your liking?
<b>JAR JAR</b>: (Hurries to display a holographic design) Yes, Supreme Chancellor. I'm not much of an artist but I based it off of an ancient Gungan symbol meaning strength and unity. I hope that's alright.
<b>PALPATINE</b>: (He smiles) That will do splendidly.

JarJar bows lowly, displaying in his hand the symbol that will become the Imperial Crest).

<b>PALPATINE</b>: (Cont'd) It is perfect, Master Binks. Absolutely perfect...

<b><br/>EXTERIOR: NABOO LAKE RETREAT, LODGE, GARDEN - LATE DAY</b>

In a rose-covered arbor overlooking a sparkling lake, Anakin and Padme stand before C-3PO and R2 as their witnesses.

The droids watch as the couple exchanges loving words and looks. A slight wind picks up, gently casting leaves and petals over them. The sunlight dances on the lake. Anakin and Padme lean in and kiss, sealing their solemn vows.

<br/>End titles
</pre>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>